¡¡ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!
by NABIKY POTTER 8
Summary: CAPITULO NUEVO! KPITULO 11 ARRIBA! DESPUES DE KSI MAS DE UN AÑO E ACTUALIZADO LEANLO POR FAVOR! DEJEN REVIEWS! Rompiendo una regla de oro en el submarinismo ARRIBA! LEANLO Y RR! CIAO!ALAN TE AMO! JEJEJE
1. Lidiando con el Enemigo!

Nihao!!!!!  
  
Ya estoy de nuevo dando lata con otro de mis fics( sí, lo se todavía no termino ninguno pero ya estoy haciendo otro!! *o*) , pero bueno que le puede hacer leí una novela y me gusto mucho así que me inspire en ella para hacer este fic (cállate!! Abey!!!),es un poco subidillo de tono ( no en los primeros capítulos!. Por eso ahorita le pongo "general"), pero va a contener unos cuantos "lemons" ( no piensen otra cosa NO SOY una hentai!! Pero lo requiere la trama, así que lo siento Y_Y, para las que no les gusta, ) pero eso si nada de vulgaridades (soy niña de mami, y eso no esta permitido en mi vocabulario *+*u),a si que pequeños saltamontes ¡¡aléjense de aquí, los que no sean mayores de edad ( o que no tengan un buen criterio como yo!!, ejm, ejem!!! Eso ni yo me la creí, ah! Pero ya no voy a hacer así por que me recuerda a la umbriged ¡maldita, como la odio!),bueno ya lo saben (por el cuarto capitulo o cinco empezara los lemons) así que lo dejo a su criterio si la quieren leer, así que los que quieran síganme a leer!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!!!  
  
Capitulo 1.- Lidiando con el enemigo!  
  
by:  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8 ^-.-^!!  
  
Miembro de la orden Siriusiana!!!!  
  
Clan Marauders!!!  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
De no haber sido al final de una larga jornada laboral de doce horas ese nombre, Ronald Weasley, habría hecho sonar la alarma en su cabeza. Sin embargo a las seis y cuarto de la tarde, Hermione apenas recordaba su propio nombre.  
  
Por supuesto, si Luna, su secretaria, hubiera estado allí, el problema no se hubiera suscitado. Pero Luna tenia una memoria de Elefante, estaba en el dentista.  
  
—Si quieres le digo que llame mañana por la mañana para arreglar una cita en otro momento—dijo la recepcionista dela compañía tras anunciar la llegada del hombre—Ha pasado la hora de recibir visitas.  
  
Hermione miro su reloj y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No te preocupes, Julie. Además, ya he perdido el autobús.....y puede que su cazo sea urgente.  
  
—¿Quieres que me quede por si acaso? Todos los demás se han ido y ...  
  
—¡No, nada de eso! Vamos dile que entre. No hay motivo para que nos quedemos aquí las dos, no es necesario que hagas de niñera aquí conmigo.  
  
—¿Estás segura?  
  
—Sí, completamente—respondió Hermione con firmeza.  
  
El primer indicio de que se había precipitado en sus palabras lo tuvo enseguida. Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de ordenar los papeles de su escritorio, él cruzó el umbral de la puerta; sólo su tamaño redujo el despacho a minúsculas proporciones.  
  
"Este hombre invade mi territorio, solía lamentarse Julie refiriéndose a hombres que tenían la costumbre de agobiarla en el ascensor, y la frase estaba hecha la medida para el recién llegado; con excepción de que Ron Weasley no invadía, sino que dominaba como si acabara de tomar posesión del lugar.  
  
El aspecto exterior de ambos era completamente lo opuesto: Hermione, distante, impecable con su traje gris; él , sorprendentemente varonil con su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones vaqueros. Era la clase de hombre que le aterrorizaba: alto, extraordinariamente guapo, toda fuerza física y todo lo contrario a sus trajeados compañeros de trabajo.  
  
Tenia el cabello rojo, un poco rizado y bien cortado. Los ojos le cambiaban de gris a azul. Y la boca.....a pesar de no que no sonreía era simplemente preciosa.  
  
—Gracias por recibirme, confieso que me ha sorprendido.  
  
—¿Sí?—Hermione, nerviosa, trago saliva; esperaba que el hecho de no haber comido nada en seis horas no se le hubiera subido a la cabeza.  
  
—Soy Ron Weasley—frunció el ceño ligeramente y esperó, como si eso explicara algo significativo.  
  
—Y yo soy Hermione Granger—respondió ella con actitud neutral.  
  
—Sé perfectamente quien es usted.  
  
El tono agresivo de él puso a Hermione a la defensiva. A excepción del personal de la limpieza, estaba sola con ese hombre.  
  
—Eso parece, señor Weasley, pero yo no se quien es usted.  
  
—Soy el tío de Colin Creevey—contesto él.  
  
Ella se lo quedó mirando; momentáneamente, incapaz de reaccionar.  
  
Un brillo de satisfacción ilumino los ojos azules grisáceos de aquel hombre al verla perder la compostura.  
  
—¿Sigue sin decirle nada mi nombre, señorita Granger?  
  
Ahora que tenia algo tangible en lo que concentrase, aparte del físico de aquel hombre, Hermione recupero su compostura profesional.  
  
—Me dice que no puedo hablar por usted. Por lo tanto, le ruego que se vaya.  
  
Con las piernas separadas , Weasley plantó las manos encima del escritorio; todo él, desde su postura a su tono de voz era amenazante.  
  
—No voy a marcharme hasta que diga lo que eh venido a decir.  
  
—Se irá ahora mismo, señor Weasley—repitió ella con firmeza—; de lo contrario, voy a verme obligada a llamar a los de seguridad para que le echen.  
  
La preciosa boca de él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, enseñando una dentadura impecable.  
  
—No diga tonterías, señorita Granger. Silo hace, la esperare afuera y hablaremos en la calle.  
  
—Esa es la cuestión, no tenemos nada de que hablar. Como estoy segura que sabe, represento a la señorita Griffiths ; por lo tanto, si su sobrino ha decidido que también el necesita un abogado, será mejor que se busque a otro.  
  
—Espero que las cosas no lleguen tan lejos—dijo ron Weasley—Tengo muy poco respeto por una profesión cuya principal habilidad parece consistir en evadir la ley que nos gobierna al resto de los mortales.  
  
—En ese caso, ¿ para que ha venido a verme?  
  
—Me ha parecido justo venir a advertirle que su clienta no es la inocente victima que pretende ser. Si le preocupa su reputación profesional, será mejor que deje de representar a la señorita Evelyn Griffiths antes de que la deje en ridículo delante de todos los abogados de la ciudad.  
  
—Presumo de saber juzgar a las personas, señor Weasley, y no tengo intención de abandonar ala señorita Griffiths —Hermione se puso de pie y se froto las manos con gesto decidido, esperando que eso le impresionara—Y ahora, como le he dicho hace unos momentos, esta conversación a terminado. Buenas tardes, señor Weasley.  
  
Pero Weasley no solo se negó a marcharse sino que también se interpuso en el camino de Hermione hacia la puerta.  
  
—¿Qué clase de abogado protege a una manipuladora como Evelyn Griffiths?—pregunto él.  
  
—La clase de abogado que yo soy, señor Weasley—respondió Hermione con voz fría—La señorita Griffiths no dispone de mucho dinero y me eligió a mi entre la lista de abogados que la organización Ayuda Jurídica le proporcionó, una asociación dentro de la Sociedad Jurídica de la comunidad Británica que tiene como fin garantizar a la gente de escasos medios el derecho a ser representada en un juicio.  
  
—Lo que, en un lenguaje sencillo, significa que Evelyn Griffiths es la beneficiaria de una obra de caridad. Dígame, ¿duerme mejor sabiendo que, por un mínimo salario que paga el contribuyente, esta representado a una mujer que no sabe lo que la palabra verdad significa?.  
  
—En este país, todo mundo tiene derecho a un abogado, sea cual sea el delito—contesto Hermione tratando de aclara cualquier duda respecto a su integridad—Y debido a que, en este caso, estoy segura de que mi cliente es inocente, me siento doblemente justificada por haberla aceptado.  
  
—¿ y si yo le dijera que la inocente es usted? ¿ Que es la victima de una mentirosa profesional y que va a hacer el ridículo en el juicio, si vamos a juicio? Piénselo.  
  
—No. Usted tiene el derecho a pensar lo que quiera, pero eso no me afecta a mi. Señor Weasley, usted no es mi cliente, ni tampoco su sobrino. Y voy a decirle una cosa con toda franqueza: aunque la señorita Griffiths no fuese mi cliente me negaría a representar a su sobrino.  
  
—No tendría esa oportunidad—le espeto el— Evelyn Griffiths debe haber elegido su nombre entre los que figuran en una lista, pero yo jamás permitiría que eso le ocurriera a Colin. En fin, haga un favor al contribuyente y dígale a su cliente que no siga adelante con la denuncia; de lo contrario.....  
  
—De lo contrario qué, señor Weasley?  
  
—De lo contrario, se va a encontrar con algunas sorpresas desagradables. De lo contrario, voy a contratar al mejor abogado de la ciudad para que defienda a mi sobrino de esos ridículos cargos que se le imputan. Y, cuando acabemos, habremos acabado también con su clienta y con usted.  
  
Tras la amenaza, ron Weasley se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Hermione espero a oír las puertas del ascensor antes de moverse. Después, en vez de prepararse para seguir su ejemplo, se dejo caer en la silla. Cuando se miro las manos, vio que le temblaban.  
  
Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así en su trabajo, sentirse como si estuviera andando en arenas movedizas. Por muchos problemas que tuviera en su vida privada, jamás permitía que éstos afectasen a su competencia profesional y Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a seguir haciéndolo.  
  
Ron Weasley le recordaba a Roger, ese era el problema. Alto, fuerte y con dominio. Un brillante en bruto dispuesto a cualquier cosa para establecer su superioridad.  
  
Guapo, atractivo y con magnetismo.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria hasta quedar cara a cara a la ventana; se apoyo en el dintel y miro a la calle, quince pisos mas abajo, justo a tiempo de verle salir del edificio. A pesar de la altura sobresalía entre la multitud con una mezclada de gracia natural y energía eléctrica.  
  
Eran ya casi las siete de la tarde y las terrazas de los cafés comenzaban a llenarse. Cuando Ron Weasley pasó por entre un grupo de mesas con manteles rojos y cuadros blancos, dos mujeres jóvenes volvieron la cabeza para mirarlo por detrás y asintieron su aprobación. Hermione sintió un desagradable calor por todo el cuerpo....¡Como si estuviera celosa!!  
  
Inmediatamente, tomo su portafolios, metió unos papeles en el y lo cerró. El calor de Julio se le debía haber subido por la cabeza.  
  
Había aparcado la camioneta en una callejuela estrecha entres dos edificios de oficinas. A sus pies, el cemento despedía un calor insorpotable; por encima, el sol se reflejaba en los cientos de ventanas.  
  
Cómo odia la ciudad, sus olores, la alegría frenética que no conseguía ocultar la desesperación de los individuos que se por sobrios callejones. Delante de él, un hombre de su misma edad empujaba un carrito con todas sus pertenencias en el mundo; a su lado, un perro con una cuerda a modo de collar le seguía.  
  
Al ver al hombre, pensó en si mismo. Su determinación y su orgullo le había sacado del fondo del pozo. Se había liberado, y estaba decidido a que ni su hermana ni su sobrino se hundieran; y, por supuesto, no iba a permitir que una abogada de grandes ojos castaños y largas y bonitas piernas diera la vuelta al proceso. Colin no iba a ser inculpado de un delito sin merecerlo, y él no iba a permitir que los modales altivos de la abogada le intimidaran.  
  
Llegó a su Ford en el momento en que el hombre y el perro llegaron al final del callejón y salieron a la calle. A pesar de que el automóvil estaba a la sombra, la cabina había absorbido una desagradable cantidad de calor. Cuando el aire acondicionado hizo que la temperatura del interior fuese soportable, Ron ya había recorrido la distancia del callejón y salo ala calle principal. Al llegar a la esquina, llego a tiempo de presentar un altercado.  
  
El problema parecía haberlo ocasionado el perro, aterrorizado por el espeso trafico. Su dueño le tiraba de la cuerda con tal fuerza que paresia apunto de ahogarlo, y la impecable Hermione Granger, abogada de los pocos privilegiados, estaba preparándose para atacar al mendigo con el portafolios. Ron no sabia quien le daba mas pena, si el perro o el dueño.  
  
En la curva Ron bajó el cristal de la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza.  
  
—¿Necesitan un árbitro?  
  
Hermione volvió la cabeza en dirección ala camioneta y el mendigo, aprovechando la momentánea distracción, le dio una patada al perro y éste gimió. Al momento, Hermione volvió a cargar.  
  
—¡Suelte a ese animal!—ordenó con voz aristocrática.  
  
—Métase en sus asuntos—respondió el mendigo, seguido de un chirrido de frenos de un coche que estuvo a punto de atropellar al trío.  
  
—¡Creo que ya esta bien!—Ron decidido que había llegado el momento de intervenir y salió del vehículo.  
  
El mendigo lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos, murmuro algo poco adecuado para los oídos de Hermione Granger, y decidió soltar al animal, abandonándolo en medio del tráfico.  
  
Hermione se olvido de su compostura y, aferrándose a los brazos de Ron, oculto el rostro en sus hombros lanzando un grito de agonía al ver al animal meterse por entre los coches. Pero el perro tenia un canino instinto de supervivencia; con un rápido movimiento, corrió hacia la curva, se metió en la camioneta de Ron y se sentó en el asiento continuo del conductor.  
  
Ron observo la escena con incrédulo silencio, cautivado, a pesar suyo, por el delicado perfume de Hermione.  
  
—Ya puede mirar, ha pasado el peligro.  
  
Hermione alzó la cabeza y le clavo sus enormes ojos castaños.  
  
—Lo siento...me he asustado tanto que...  
  
Entonces, al darse cuenta de que estaba encima de él prácticamente, enderezó los hombros, se aparto de él y se protegió el pecho con el portafolios.  
  
—Deberían denunciar a ese hombre por abuso—anunció con cierto temblor en la voz.  
  
Ron intento reprimir una maliciosa sonrisa, pero no lo logró.  
  
—Creo que se podría decir lo mismo de usted si no hubiera dado la casualidad de que yo pasara por aquí.  
  
—Todo lo contrario, ha sido culpa suya que ese animal haya estado a punto de ser atropellado. Si no hubiera aparecido usted, ese hombre no le habría soltado la cuerda.  
  
—Y usted le habría abierto la cabeza con el portafolios, a juzgar por su gesto amenazante.  
  
Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—En serio—le aseguro él con voz seria—No tenia idea de que tuviera tendencia a la violencia.  
  
Ella ladeo la barbilla y le ofreció sus perfil, simulado una actitud desdeñosa que se vino abajo en el momento que vio al perro sentado cómodamente en la camioneta de Ron.  
  
—¡OH, precioso!—exclamo Hermione olvidándose de la existencia de Ron para ir a acariciar al perro—¡Oh, Que maravilla, estás a salvo!  
  
Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Ron de su Ford, aparte de su amplitud, era que la cabina se alzaba unos sesentas centímetros del suelo, lo que le permitía una buena perspectiva del trafico. Pero vio otra ventaja ahora, cuando Hermione se subió al asiento para recoger al perro.  
  
Sin duda, no era correcto que se quedara admirando esas piernas, pero la vista era demasiado deliciosa para ignorarla.  
  
—Perdone, señorita Granger.....  
  
—¿Sí?—Hermione estaba demasiado interesada en el animal como para prestarle atención a un hombre como él y respondió sin volver la cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué piensa hacer con el perro?  
  
Por fin consiguió que se volviera.  
  
—¿Hacer con él?—Hermione bajo de la camioneta y volvió la cara a Ron—La verdades que no se me había ocurrido pensar en ello.  
  
—Ya. Bueno, si le parece, podríamos llevarlo a la perrera municipal.  
  
Los ojos de ella marrón oscuro y enormes, le miraron con horror.  
  
—No lo dirá enserio, ¿verdad? Sabe perfectamente que le pasara si lo llevamos a la perrera.  
  
—No necesariamente. Una vez que lo laven, puede que le encuentren una casa.  
  
—No, es demasiado grande. A la gente no le gustan los perros tan grandes.  
  
Ron escogió los hombros filosóficamente.  
  
—No creo que sea idea dejarlo otra vez en medio de la tierra; por lo tanto, supongo que tendrá que llevárselo a su casa.  
  
Hermione empezó a decir algo; luego, se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
—Yo vivo en White Rock—confesó finalmente, refiriendo se al elegante barrio al lado del mar pegado ala frontera de los Estado Unidos a unos cuarenta y cinco Kilómetros de los limites de la ciudad—y viajo en autobús. No creo que me dejen.....  
  
—No tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarla a su casa.  
  
¡Ningún inconveniente! Se encontraban en el corazón de Vancouver y, si Ron respetaba el limite de velocidad, cuarenta y cinco kilómetros se traducían en casi una hora de camino con ella cautiva. Los cargos a su sobrino no eran para tomárselos a broma.  
  
Como si hubiera adivinado la línea del pensamiento de Ron, Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No, nada de eso. Tomaré un taxi.  
  
—Dudo que un taxi quiera llevar a su amigo también.  
  
Hermione siguió mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—Puede que tenga razón.....  
  
—Entonces, arriba...a menos que se le ocurra algo mejor.  
  
En el momento en que accedió ala sugerencia de Ron Weasley, Hermione sospechó que se arrepentiría.  
  
De todos modos, tuvo que reconocer que Ron Weasley no intento entablar conversación mientras conducía por la ciudad. Se había puesto sus gafas Serengeti y toda su atención estaba centrada en el tráfico. Era un conductor muy prudente, lo que sorprendió a Hermione.  
  
Se relajó un poco, abrió el portafolios y busco dentro sus gafas de sol, no solo para protegerse del sol, sino para poder mirarlo de vez en cuando sin que él se diera cuenta.  
  
Se había equivocado al pensar que se parecía a Roger, un hombre bruto e insensible decidido a destruir todo lo que no comprendía o lo que no le gustaba. El perfil de ron Weasley era demasiado fuerte, su mandíbula mostraba determinación. Por muchos defectos que pudiera tener, no paresia la clase de hombre dispuesto a aprovecharse de una mujer para demostrar su virilidad.  
  
La sorprendió observándolo cuando, inesperadamente, Ron volvió la cabeza.  
  
—¿Le pasa algo?—pregunto él arqueando una ceja.  
  
—No, no, estaba admirando...—¿qué? ¿Su nariz, la increíble boca?—Su vehículo. Es muy lujoso, al parece más un Mercedes que una camioneta; y, además, es muy cómodo.  
  
—Sí, es una de las razones por la que la he comprando.  
  
—¿Y la otra?  
  
—Porque hay suficiente espacio para llevar cosas. Por ejemplo, ahora llevo el motor de mi barco ahí detrás.  
  
Eso explicaba dos cosas: el olor a gasolina que Hermione había notado, y el comentario de Evelyn Griffiths respecto al trabajo de Ronald Weasley: Un chulito de playa que se gana la vida recogiendo la basura que tiran los demás.  
  
Sin embargo, Hermione pensó que, si la camioneta era un indicador, el negocio no le iba nada mal.  
  
—¿Qué clase de barco?  
  
—Uno de veintiocho pies, nada especial.  
  
La aotuvía noventa y nueve apareció delante de ellos; Ron escogió el carril de la derecha y condujo a una agradable velocidad de noventa kilómetros por hora.  
  
—¿Sabe el camino de White Rock?  
  
—Sí, Hermione. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Hermione se alarmo cuando la tuteó.  
  
—Por que ala velocidad que esta conduciendo, señor Weasley, no llegaré a casa antes de las nueve.  
  
Sin inmutarse, Ron se hecho a reír, mostrando sus inmaculados dientes de nuevo.  
  
—No te preocupes, emplearemos el tiempo en otras cosas.  
  
—¿Qué otras cosas?—preguntó ella alarmada.  
  
—No te estoy haciendo proposiciones deshonestas, así que no te asustes. Lo único que quiero es una conversación honesta.  
  
—¿Sobre qué?  
  
—Sobre esto y lo otro..... y Colin  
  
—¡No, de ninguna manera! Pare el coche ahora mismo y déjeme salir.  
  
Ron piso el freno y llevo la camioneta a la cuneta.  
  
—Como usted quiera, señora. Ya puede salir, y no se olvide del perro.  
  
¡¡Hermione se había olvidado del perro!!!  
  
—Pero.....¿cómo voy a...? ¿Quién va a pararse para llevarme a casa si estoy con el perro?  
  
Ron Weasley encogió sus bonitos y elegantes hombros.  
  
—A mí, que me registren. Yo, desde luego, si la viera haciendo dedo con ese perro, no la recogería.  
  
—¡¡¡No puede abandonarnos aquí!!!  
  
—Eh, que no he sido yo quien la ha echado. Y si piensa que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para insistir en que se quede y así poder presentar una denuncia contra mí, debo parecer más tonto de lo que me imaginaba.  
  
Desde luego no tenía aspecto de tonto, sino de un hombre increíblemente atractivo; aunque, el detalle, era irrelevante en esa situación.  
  
—He cambiado de idea; por favor, lléveme a casa. Pero me niego a hablar con usted.  
  
Él esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa.  
  
—No te preocupes, Hermione, yo hablaré. Lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar.  
  
Hermione había subestimado al enemigo. Como había prometido, Ron Weasley habló y ella, en contra de su voluntad, escuchó.  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
ah!!! Les gusto!!!, bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo de mi tercer fic, ¿les gusto?, si es haci no duden en dejar reviews eh!!! Se los agradeceré!!!! ^o - , y si no les gusto también, no importa hacen falta las criticas, bueno, nos vemos luego pequeñas!!!! Chao!!!!!!  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana ^-.-^!  
  
Clan Marauders!!!! 


	2. ¿Draco?

AIYA!!!!,ok, Ya esta!! aquí con ustedes el segundo capitulo de ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!! si, ya seeeee llevo años que no actualizo los demás, pero es que una amiga me pidió que actualizara mas pronto este fic que los otros ( claro, que no tiene nada que ver que tenga el síndrome del doctor, para los otros dos fics, no, eso no tiene nada que ver ^^u!!!, es solo por que Lily me lo pidió, a si que ella tiene la culpa [ sorry! Amiga!!!!¬¬!], y, como tengo esta inspiración a flor de piel, la aprovecho antes de que se ponga roñosa y me abandone T_T!!!, hubiera actualizado antes pero me tope con unos cuantos fics que me encantaron y algunos ya estaban avanzados así que me los tenia que chutar todos!!! ( me encanto uno que se llama "quien quiere un Moony"!!!!! por dios [Sirius] yo quiero UNO!!!!, ya mande mi carta para ver si me gano una cita con el ¬¬!! [espero que no se enoje la autora del fic por mencionar el suyo aquí, espero que lo tome como una recomendación para que lo lean!!!] y por ello no pude actualizar antes *-*.  
  
Aparte; los deberes de la escuela, tengo que hacer una revista para la materia de Diseño y la "monita" solo nos dio tres semanas ( pero solo 5 clases para hacerla, ya que no podemos llevar discos con la revista ya hecha por que podemos meter un virus a las computadoras y quiero ver que trabajen en clase [ yo, hablando en un tono burlón de voz], ) en fin a ver que pasa, lo bueno, es que podíamos elegir el tema y escogí mi favorito en el cual soy una "experta" ¬¬!!!( soy muy modesta verdad? ^^!)......ya adivinaron cual es!!!!....mmmmmm,........si......HARRY POTTER........( pero la teacher, no nos dejo que fuera una "revista única de Potter" según ella pero, Margot quien la va a comprar!!!! O_o!!!! O sea profesora!!!!! pues las fanáticas de HARRY POTTER, y creo que son muchas!!!!!! O no?, pero después de defender a nuestro querido mago, no me dejo hacerla T_T, pues dice, que algo así como: "El fantástico Mundo de Harry Potter" o "HARRY POTTER hecho revista "no se iba a vender!!!!!! Que tonta!!!!!!!!, el cuento es que quede con una revista de Cine en una edición especial de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, pero vamos a meter de todo ahí!!! Por cierto saben como se llama mi revista ¬¬!!! ( bueno todavía no esta decidido, pero podría ser algo así, como MOONY!!!!!!^o^!!!!!!, por que cine Lunático nos gusto, pero como se oye mejor Moony que Lunático, O_O en fin, todavía no sabemos) en la portada esta Gary Oldman (caracterizado del bello Sirius [hubiera puesto a el hermoso licantropodo, pero la verdad el David Thewlis caracterizado de Lupin se ve del nabo T_T]) en la del póster que dice "don't look behind you...." con el fondo negro y ala Maria (mi maestra) le gusto!!!! (otra que cae bajo el hechizo de Sirius!!!!!^^!!!!, aunque parece que lleva rastas ), vamos a poner opiniones de la fans sobre la tercera movie que a mi parecer tiene muchos errores conforme al libro"!!!!, uff!!!! Creo que ya me alargue ¬¬!!! Es que si empiezo a escribir luego no paro ( verdad Lily?) , vale, ya ......con ustedes el segundo capitulo!!!!!!!  
  
Oh!!!! Antes el Disclaimer, ya que no quiero ir ala corte tan joven O_o, mi madre me mataría.... así, en lo que estaba.... ejem......Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la tercera persona mas rica del mundo ( si estoy en lo cierto verdad?, es que leí en el periódico eso, pero ya no me acuerdo muy bien ;P, mi papá es el que sabe, pero como no le hablo, no le puedo preguntar T_T, pero lo que si se es que gana mejor que la reina de Inglaterra; Isabel) o sea a Joan Katherin Rowling, pero a decir verdad, solo ocupo los nombres ya que se comportan como Muggles, así que nada de hechizos ni locaciones conocidos por los libros o películas, vale?, ok ahora sí......  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
Capitulo 2.- ¿Draco? O_ô!!  
  
by:  
  
Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de la Religión Siriusiana  
  
Clan Marauders!!!  
  
Y Enamorada y UNICO Amor de Remus John Lupin ^o^ y de Orlando Bloom ( aunque lo comparto con Lily a este ultimo),[ por fis no me maten, se vale soñar ¿n0?]¬¬!, así que si a la Rowling se le ocurre matarlo voy y la mato yo misma!!!!!!, aunque después de lo que le hizo a nuestro Dios y según ella esta arrepentida T_T, pero mientras ya nos hizo llorar e entristecernos¡!! , bueno va........enserio..... no puedo parar!!!  
  
Aguanten tantito:  
  
Nota: les pido disculpas (adelantadas) a las fans de "Draquito", por lo que hago a continuación, no es que me caiga mal Draco, pero a alguien tenia que ponerle el nombre...no es muy feo (creo yo!!^^!), Ok, a leer!!!  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
Capitulo 2.- ¿Draco?  
  
Cuando los policías se presentaron en mi casa con una orden de registro, lo primero que se ocurrió fue decirles que se habían equivocado—dijo Ron Weasley—Pero cuando me dijeron que tenían motivos para creer que había una niña escondida, no quise dejarles entrar porque sabía que se trataba de un error.  
  
Hermione fingió interés en el paisaje, negándose a mirarlo.  
  
—Fue entonces cuando noté la expresión de Colin y comencé a tener dudas, parecía un animal acorralado, un poco como el amigo que llevamos aquí detrás antes que tú lo rescatases ¿ sabes lo que quiero decir?  
  
Hermione se puso tensa e, inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo hecho cuando Ron dijo:  
  
—Sí, sabía que lo entenderías.  
  
—No lo entiendo porque no lo estoy escuchando—le espetó ella.  
  
—No, claro que no, pero no me voy a desanimar por eso. En fin, de repente, me di cuenta de que pasaba algo y enseguida supe de que se trataba, lo sentí instintivamente. Le pregunte a mi sobrino de quien era la niña; por supuesto, sin sospechar por un momento que él me iba a contestar que era suya y de Evelyn.  
  
¡¡Ahí estas equivocado, Weasley, Colin no es el padre!!!Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestar.  
  
—Naturalmente, en el momento en que se la nombró, me eche a temblar. Jamás he tenido un trabajo que me haya dado tantos problemas como Evelyn Griffiths.  
  
En esta ocasión Hermione no pudo guardar silencio.  
  
—Solo a una persona sumamente insensible se le ocurre comparar los problemas que un trabajo pueda ocasionar con la angustia de una madre a quien le roban a su hijo.  
  
—¿Qué sabes de mi trabajo, Hermione?—pregunto Ron Weasley suavemente.  
  
—Que es un chulo de playa que se dedica a recorrer las playas para ver lo que encuentra; desde luego, no creo que su trabajo le produzca mucha tensión.  
  
—¿Un chulo de playa?—repitió Ron echándose a reír—Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero eso...  
  
—¿Acaso me han informado mal?—pregunto ella secamente.  
  
—Me sorprende que te molestes en preguntarlo siquiera—dijo el por fin—Pareces creer tener la respuesta adecuada para todo lo referente a este caso; sin duda, cortesía de la inigualable señorita Griffiths. Dime, ¿te ha contado por que mi sobrino vive con migo en lugar que con sus padres?  
  
La verdad era que Evelyn no le había dado esa información e Hermione, quizá equivocadamente, sintió curiosidad. Sin embargo, no se traiciono a si misma y se encogió de hombros.  
  
Ron Weasley acepto su silencio como ecuánime y se lo contó.  
  
—El padre de Colin se largo ase 20 años, justo cuando su hijo cumplió un año de edad, y no se ha vuelto a saber de él. Mi hermana tenia diecisiete años y había salido de la escuela por aquel entonces y, aunque yo pensaba que estaba mejor sola, ella no compartía mi opinión. Tardo mucho en superarlo y, durante un tiempo, su vida fue de mal en peor... aunque nunca le había ido muy bien. No tuvimos una infancia fácil.  
  
Ron hizo una pausa y Hermione creyó detectar cierto rencor en su silencio; como si, al igual que Roger, su niñez le resultase difícil de digerir.  
  
—Por fin, se recupero lo suficiente para reanudar sus estudios, pero le resulto imposible teniendo que cuidar del niño también—continuo ron—Colin vino a vivir conmigo a los 15 años y era un chico difícil de llevar: había dejado los estudios y su futuro estaba en peligro.  
  
De nuevo, Hermione no pudo seguir en silencio.  
  
—Señor Weasley, debería contarle estas cosas a su abogado. Contarme esto no le está ningún favor a su sobrino.  
  
—Me alegro que me estés escuchando, Hermione—respondió él enfureciéndola—Pero permite que te diga que no te estoy contando esto para añadir leña al fuego de tu cliente, sino para que te descuenta de que Colin se ha esforzado por superarse así mismo. Mi sobrino ni es tonto ni tiene tendencias delictivas. Al poco tiempo de venir a vivir conmigo, volvió al colegio, consiguió acabar con diploma y entro en la universidad dieciocho meses después. Ha completado los estudios de graduado primario y ha ganado una beca para estudiar veterinaria, que empezara en septiembre. Y ahora, durante el verano, esta ayudando a un veterinario local para obtener experiencia.  
  
Hermione estaba absorbiendo aquella información con gran interés, pero no podía permitir que Ron se diera cuenta.  
  
—El verano pasado—continuo él—Colin conoció a Evelyn Griffiths en un baile, pero no me preguntes que vio en ella. En cualquier caso, se quedo prendado de Evelyn y, durante todo el invierno, parecían siameses. Cuando Colin se entero de que estaba embarazada, sin que yo lo supiera, le ofreció casarse con ella; gracias a dios, Evelyn le rechazó.  
  
—No la culpe de ello, señor Weasley, hacen falta dos para que una mujer se quede embarazada.  
  
—Se supone que quien habla soy yo—le recordó Ron con una sonrisa—Sin embargo, en eso, tiene razón. Si Colin encontraba tan irresistible a esa mujerzuela, podría haber tomado precauciones.  
  
—¡No la llame mujerzuela!!!  
  
—No es ninguna inocente, Hermione. Colin no era el primero en caer presa de sus encantos, y no me cabe duda de que tampoco será el ultimo.  
  
A Hermione no le quedo más remedio que admirar la fe ciega de Ron Weasley en su sobrino.  
  
—En ese caso, ¿por qué esta tan seguro de que Colin es el padre?  
  
—Porque, al principio, antes de que se le ocurriera otra idea, Evelyn Griffiths le dijo que lo era y le pidió dinero para abortar. Colin se negó y, aunque mi sobrino ya no esta enamorado de ella, esta dispuesto a ayudarla y a responsabilizarse de la criatura; sin embargo, tal y como he dicho Evelyn no quería saber nada de ello. Entonces, fue cuando Colin le ofreció mantenerla durante el embarazo y encargarse del bebé económicamente una vez que naciese. Colin me explico que era la única forma de poner punto final al ciclo: los padres de su madre nunca se habían encargado de ella, su padre le abandonó y él no iba a permitir el mismo esquema con su hija.  
  
—Muy elogiable, pero eso no demuestra que sea el padre.  
  
—Y yo estaría de acuerdo contigo si no hubiera visto a la niña, inconfundiblemente una Weasley.(nda: ejem!!O_ô) Lo que no creo ni por un momento es que Colin la raptase.  
  
—Encontraron a la niña escondida sin que su madre lo supiera o hubiera dado permiso para que se la llevaran.¿Cómo lo llamaría usted?  
  
—Yo llamaría rescatar a una indefensa criatura de una madre que la tenia abandonada. Colin fue a casa de Evelyn después de llamarle por teléfono y de que ella se negara a hablar con él sobre algún arreglo sobre el futuro de su hija. Cuando Colin llegó a la casa, encontró ala pequeña sola en un corral en el jardín, a pleno sol y llorando. Tenia todos los pañales sucios y un biberón con leche pasada. Nadie le abrió cuando llamo a la puerta; posiblemente, porque el volumen de la televisión tan alto que era imposible oír nada más.  
  
—¿Y lo considera razón suficiente para raptar a un bebé?  
  
—¿Qué demonios habrías hecho tú en su lugar? ¿Dejar a la niña tal y como estaba? ¿Esperar que su madre recordase dónde estaba antes de que muriera de una insolación o que un lunático (nda: aaahhhh!!!!, mi Moony *suspiro y babas por todo el teclado * ^o^!, yo dejaría que el me raptara...ok..continuemos...sorry!! por la interrupción pero no pude evitarlo *o*).. decidiera llevársela?  
  
—¿Cómo hizo su sobrino?  
  
—¡¡Mi sobrino es su padre!!!—exclamo él echando chispas por los ojos—Él también tiene sus derechos y tú vas a acabar reconociéndolos!!! (nda: clama Ron, solo es una historia! ¬¬!!)  
  
—Búsquese otra para soltar su frustración señor Weasley; no la dirija contra mí, por que no voy a tolerarlo.  
  
Ron suspiró profundamente y se meció los cabellos.  
  
—Lo siento, pero...¿qué otra cosa me sugieres que haga?  
  
—Ya. ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa?  
  
—Sí. Si a su sobrino le preocupase tanto la criatura, podría haber recurrido al departamento de servicios sociales, para eso está.  
  
—¿Igual que tú has llevado al perro a las autoridades competentes? Para eso están también.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró nada en su favor.  
  
—Eso es diferente.  
  
—Sólo si consideras la vida de un perro mas importante que la de un ser humano.  
  
—Yo no he quebrantado la ley como su sobrino, señor Weasley, ésa es la diferencia. Además, si está tan seguro de la inocencia de su sobrino como quiere hacerme creer, ¿por qué tiene tanto miedo de que el caso vaya a juicio?  
  
—¿A parte de mi completa falta de fe en el sistema judicial?—Ron tomó la salida de la autopista que daba a la tranquila carretera que bordeaba la costa y conducía al corazón de White Rock—Porque su beca es para una universidad de los Estados Unidos y no es necesario un experto en la ley de inmigración para saber que jamás le permitirían cruzar la frontera con un juicio pendiente. El rapto es un delito muy serio.  
  
—Debería haberlo pensado antes de llevarse a la hija de Evelyn—contesto Hermione primorosamente—Tome la siguiente a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Vivo en el complejo que está al pie de la colina.  
  
La poca comprensión que Hermione mostró por el problema de Ron, unido a la evidente opulencia de la entrada del elegante barrio en el que vivía, enfurecieron a Ron. Ahora ya lo único que podía hacer era esperar que ella examinase con mas detenimiento la verdad del testimonio de Evelyn Griffiths, lo que no sería fácil si se ponía a discutir con ella. Con eso, podía incluso empeorar la situación de Colin.  
  
Por lo tanto, Ron suspiró y dijo:  
  
—Quizá no debería haberlo hecho; pero a veces, uno hace las cosas sin pensar.  
  
—Las personas maduras y responsables no actúan así (nda: Ô_ô!)—le espetó ella, irritándole de nuevo—Las personas responsables controlan sus impulsos. Bueno, no se moleste en seguir, puedo ir andando desde aquí.  
  
Ron detuvo el coche delante de unas puertas enormes de hierro forjado, la entrada al complejo residencial, y lanzó una última y soslayada mirada a esas fabulosas piernas mientras Hermione se volvía e intentaba atrapar al perro que estaba en el asiento trasero.  
  
—Espera, te ayudaré a bajar.  
  
—No se moleste—dijo ella mientras se bajaba del vehículo con el perro.  
  
Ron estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la camioneta cuando un hombre uniformado asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de la caseta de vigilancia de la entrada.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger—el hombre era todo sonrisas hasta que vio al perro—¡Dios mío, espero que no se le haya ocurrido entrar con el animal!  
  
—La verdad es que .....pensaba.....que....  
  
—Lo siento, no se permiten animales—repitió el guarda con firmeza.  
  
Por fin, Hermione se había topado con alguien igualmente intolerante respecto a normas y reglas. Ron, fascinado, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
  
—Ha pasado tanto tiempo en la camioneta que.....necesita estirar las piernas—imploró Hermione.  
  
—¿Camioneta, señorita?  
  
El guarda volvió entonces su atención hacia Ron y lo miró casi con el mismo desagrado que al perro.  
  
—He dejado el Mercedes en casa—dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa—me ha parecido que se merecía un descanso.  
  
Al guarda no le gustó la broma.  
  
—¿Es este caballero amigo suyo, señorita Granger?  
  
Hermione tragó saliva y se negó mirar a Ron.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces, ¿el animal es suyo, señor?—cuestiono el guarda observando al gran perro negro que estaba junto la camioneta.  
  
Hermione se le adelanto con la respuesta.  
  
—Sí—dijo ella mirando a Ron con ojos suplicantes—¿Verdad que es tuyo Ron?.  
  
—Sí, es verdad. Es mi viejo amigo...  
  
—Draco—dijo Hermione rápidamente—Y, según las normas, a los visitantes les esta permitido traer a sus animales siempre y cuando no se queden a pasar la noche. Señor Brewer, le agradecería que abriera la puerta para dejar pasar a mi amigo con la camioneta.  
  
—¿Draco?—murmuro Ron después de que Hermione y el perro hubieran vuelto a subir a la cabina—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ese nombre Hermione?, yo iba a decir algo como padfoot (canuto) u hocicos (snuffles), no nada de eso!!!  
  
Ella apretó los labios con los ojos fijos en el camino entre jardines perfectamente cuidados.  
  
—Uno de los dos tenia que decir algo, y no le he oído decir nada. Gire a la derecha, ahí esta el estacionamiento de los visitantes, bajo los árboles.  
  
—No voy a estacionarme—declaro Ron disfrutando inmensamente—Os dejare al perro y a ti y me marchare inmediatamente. Pasan de las ocho y aún me queda un buen trecho hasta casa.  
  
—No puede dejar al perro conmigo—dijo ella con voz débil—Ya ha oído al guarda.  
  
Ron fingió sorpresa.  
  
—¿En serio cree que voy a hacerme cargo de Draco? Pensé que era una excusa para meterlo en su casa.  
  
—¡¡Señor Weasley, por favor!!  
  
—Ron.  
  
—¿Perdone?—Hermione volvió, de nuevo, aquellos aterciopelados ojos hacia él.  
  
—Hace un minuto, era Ron y un a migo. ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión tan pronto?  
  
Hermione volvió la cabeza y miro al perro con expresión angustiada. Después, con voz dulce e insegura, que fue la perdición de Ron, dijo:  
  
—Si no me ayuda, no se que voy a hacer.  
  
—Verás, nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Tú me invitas a cenar y yo me llevaré el perro a mi casa hasta que decidamos que hacer con él.  
  
Hermione se mordió los labios y, por mucho que Ron se lo reprochase a si mismo, no consiguió quitarle los ojos de los labios.  
  
—No puedo.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
—En ese caso, yo tampoco puedo llevarme al perro.  
  
Los hermosos ojos de Hermione empequeñecieron de cólera.  
  
—¡Eso es chantaje, señor Weasley!!  
  
Ron sonrió radiantemente.  
  
—Lo se, Hermione  
  
Ella respiró profundamente y después suspiro frustrada.  
  
—Muy bien, le daré de cenar, pero le aseguro que no va a ser una cena especial.  
  
—No esperaba que lo fuese. Hoy en día, las mujeres profesionales no demuestran ningún interés por las artes domesticas.  
  
—Soy una excelente cocinera—le informo ella—lo que ocurre es que no tengo interés en demostrádselo. Puede que a los hombres se les conquiste por el estomago, y el día que quiera cocinar algo especial para un hombre será el día en que me de cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ese hombre. Sin embargo, señor Weasley, usted no es ese hombre y nunca lo será.  
  
.—Es una pena porque me muestro mucho más cooperativo con el estomago lleno; sin embargo, si esa es la actitud que esta decidida a adoptar, de acuerdo.  
  
En silencio, Hermione apretó los dientes.  
  
Sin olvidarse de vigilar la salsa de crema, Hermione lavó la lechuga y se puso a preparar la vinagreta para la ensalada, contenta de que Ron se hubiera llevado al perro a dar un paseo por la playa. Su cocina era el sueño de cualquier cocinero, equipada con todos los utensilios imaginables, pero demasiado pequeña para tener al inmenso Ron Weasley a su lado mirándola mientras cocinaba.  
  
El agua para la pasta empezó a hervir. En quince minutos, tendría la cena lista y conseguiría echarle de su casa antes de las diez. Sólo le quedaba una hora mas de su compañía.  
  
Salió al porche para ver si los veía, pero no había rastros de Ron Weasley ni de Draco.  
  
¡¡¡Draco!!! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ese nombre?  
  
Sabía cómo. Llevaba pensando toda la semana en Draco Malfoy, desde que volvió a insinuarle el matrimonio, y ella tuvo que recurrir a toda clase de artimañas para cambiar de conversación, aunque no lo hizo por que Draco fuese un mal partido, nada de eso. Draco Malfoy sería un buen marido, considerando y civilizado; sin embargo, Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera el hombre apropiado para ella.  
  
Fue entonces cuando vio movimiento seguido de un ladrido de placer. Vio un palo volar en la playa antes de que Draco lo atrapase y lo tirara a los pies de Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione agitó el trapo de cocina y gritó:  
  
—La cena esta casi lista.  
  
Cuando Ron entro en la estancia de lato techo que hacia las veces de cuarto de estar y comedor, Hermione añadió:  
  
—Te ofrecería una cerveza, pero nunca compro cerveza y, probablemente, no te guste el vino.  
  
—¿Vino?—Ron arrugo el ceño y se paso la mano por la mandíbula con gesto pensativo—Vino es eso que se bebe en copa y no de la botella, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, exactamente—contesto Hermione mirando con recelo la sonrisa de Ron  
  
—¡¡Bueno, qué demonios!! Hoy es un día especial, ¿no?  
  
—En realidad, creo que no. Vamos a cenar fettuccini con crema de langosta y, para acompañarlo, se necesita vino blanco y no tengo ninguna botella en el refrigerador. Y no podemos esperar a que se enfríe una.  
  
Él sonrió con ingenuidad y se acercó a ella.  
  
—No hay problema, Hermione, no tengo prisa. Al fin y al cabo, hay formas peores de pasar una tarde.  
  
Sintió el aliento de Ron en el escote; de haberla acariciado con las manos, no la habría sorprendido más.  
  
—¡¡Apártese de mí!!—exclamo Hermione en tono casi histérico (nda: ô+ô)  
  
A juzgar por la mirada de ron, ella se dio cuenta de que debía pensar que era una neurótica. Pero Hermione no podía evitarlo, ese hombre estaba traspasando la barrera que ella había levantado a su alrededor y estaba aterrorizada.  
  
—No se acerque a mí—dijo retrocediendo hasta la cocina.  
  
Aunque los ojos de él oscurecieron hasta tornarse gris violeta, Ron no pronunció palabra alguna. Tampoco intentó acercarse a ella. Draco, sintiendo la tensión, se levanto del rincón en el que se había sentado y se acurruco junto a las piernas de Ron.  
  
Era evidente que el animal estaba de parte del transgresor, lo que daba peso a la dolorosa lección que aprendiera durante el curso de su matrimonio, lo que explicaba la baja opinión que tenia del sexo opuesto.  
  
—Lo que quiero decir es que...no necesito ayuda.  
  
—No te he ofrecido ayuda—respondió Ron Weasley—aunque, si cambias de parecer, no tienes más que decirlo.  
  
Casi temblando, Hermione volvió ala cocina, bajo el fuego donde se estaba preparando la crema de langosta y puso una botella de vino blanco un cubo de hielo. Cuando volvió al cuarto de estar, había recuperado la compostura.  
  
Ron se había acercado a un pequeño solarium, en un extremo de la estancia, y estaba examinando una gardenia.  
  
—Eres una buena jardinera, ¿no?—comentó él mientras Hermione ponía unas copas y unos frutos secos en una mesa de centro junto con la bandeja con el vino.  
  
—Me gusta la jardinería.¿Sabe algo sobre plantas tropicales, señor Weasley?  
  
—No, lo que si sé es que me está hartando que insistas en llamarme señor Weasley.  
  
—Usted es el contrario; en realidad, no debería llamarle nada. Y no le habría permitido entrar aquí de no haber sido por Draco.  
  
—Exacto. Ha ocurrido algo por lo que ya no somos adversarios en una batalla jurídica. Nuestra relación se ha expandido, ahora incluye otra dimensión.  
  
—No existe ninguna relación entre los dos—le informo ella secamente—A parte del perro, no tenemos nada en común.  
  
—Llámelo asociación si quiere—Ron se encogió de hombros e indico el cubo de hielo—¿Quiere que abra la botella? Le prometo que no sacaré el corcho con los dientes.  
  
Ron Weasley la consideraba una "snob" y Hermione se sonrojó porqué, en cierta forma, era verdad.  
  
—¿Hermione, quieres que abra la botella o no?  
  
—Sí, por supuesto.  
  
Poco a poco, Hermione fue relajándose. No se dio cuenta de que la luna salió y el cielo se lleno de estrellas. No se dio cuenta de que, la distancia entre ella y Ron Weasley en el sofá se acorto hasta quedar peligrosamente juntos. No notó, que la conversación se tornó demasiado personal. Y no notó, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que normalmente no entretenía a los desconocidos a la luz de las velas.  
  
El olor de la crema de langosta le devolvió el sentido y, para entonces, el daño era irreparable.  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
Jo!!!!bueno!!!!, ya esta terminado!!!!!!( al fin!!!!) ¿les gusto?, espero que si, no olviden dejar reviews vale?, lo lamento pero no podré actualizar hasta mediados de Abril o algo así, lo que pasa es que me voy a un "viaje de estudios" el 2 de abril a Huatulco, y con los preparativos y todo eso me será imposible actualizar, por eso actualiza rápido, para que se quedaran con un nuevo capi......ok....ya están avisados así que no vayan a enojarse de que no actualizo rápido ¬¬!!, ah!!! Les informo que es hasta el quinto capitulo (ya lo escribí ^o^!!, donde hay lemons, hasta ese le subiere el rating ok?), bueno, nos vemos!!!! Hasta la próxima!!!!!!!chao, chao ....... MIQUELI!!!...Namarië!!!!!!  
  
*Avances*:  
  
~ Hermione se entrevista con Evelyn ¿ será verdad lo que dice ron e ella?. Y que pasaria si tendría que ir a la casa de Ron, ¿se encontrara con Colin?, ¿qué pasara con Draco ( el perro o el hombre)?, ¿por qué tendrá que ir a la casa de Ron?  
  
Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo (espero), ahora contesto reviews.  
  
Lil Granger: Melda!!!!, gracias por ser tan buen fan (sabes que fuiste mi primer reviews en esta y en la perla, Hantale!!! ), oye me sorprendiste con tu lado un poco pervertidillo ^o^!! Pero creo que todos tenemos uno ¬¬!!, si por que razón haría este fic ¿no crees?¬¬!(ojala y no lea esto mi mamá, por que si no ^.~), lastima que lo lemons! No están hasta el 5° capitulo, ya lo tengo hecho!!^^!, y sobre quien va a tener relaciones, ....mmmmm....creo que no te puedo decir.....bueno, solo por que me caes muy bien ^^!..te diré que te va a encantar *eso espero* quien con quien ( aunque creo que es un poco obvio ¬¬, casi no tengo imaginación T_T, gracias por tu apoyo (y respecto a tu aparición en el perla creo que va a tardar un poquito *n*, es que por mas que quiero no me sale bien , el estúpido capitulo!!!, ya tengo pensado como meterte, pero a Fleur, no!!!, ni como empezar las grabaciones, las pocas neuronas que me quedan en mi cabeza ¬¬! Están trabajando arduamente ( pero con mis amigas estan , obsesionadas, traumadas, emocionadas y todos los demas sinónimos, con el viaje que "según es un viaje de estudios" jajajajajajajajajajaja y luego con ese maestro , no, no, no, no, haber que pasa, mi madre me ha hecho jurar por Remus y Orlando que me voy a portar bien...ejem...en que concepto me tendrá ¬¬!!, pero bueno después de todo si Orlandillo nos dejo por que tengo que serle fiel ¿o no?, jajajajaja, a ver que pasa...espero que nada malo......ah! por cierto como esta el volcán.....espero que ya se haya tranquilizado ...... crees que ya pusieron (y quitaron ) canales en el cable, pero los infelices no pusieron el Wuarner ( mi hermano, que es un tonto me engaño T_T, que llega emocionado y me dice "fil o abey (ya no recuerdo como me dijo sus apoditos ¬¬!) ya viste, ya pusieron el wuarner *yo: no, no lo pusieron* SÏ, es el 20* yo: con cara de suma alegría, le paso para ver y NO me engaño T_T* y el tonto se empieza a reír de mi y mi ingenuidad!!T_T, a ver si después le creo algo!!¬¬!!...o sea creo que ya me alargue!!!! ¬¬!!! Chao pinpocho, Nai Eru varyuva le, ¡¡¡Miqueli!! Tenna rato!!, Namarië ( me traume un poquito * lo que pasa es que Legolas me esta dando clases de Elfico ¬¬* es: Que Eru (su dios) te guarde, Muchos Besos!!, hasta pronto y Adiós), chao!!!.  
  
Shojo Ranko: Que onda SEMPAI!!!!,ja!! Eso lo dije para que te emocionaras!!! jajajajajajajajjajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^ ^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!^^!, muy chido tu reviwes, como que se te pego ese modito para todos tu recados (pewro ahora mi MI AAAAAAAAAAAAA AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ^^! No me mando saludos T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua, T_Tbua, bua, bua, bua, bua,, ya, te gusto el capitulo!!!!!!!!, no seas mierda y deja reviwes eh!! Y chance dejare que te emociones un ratito CON MI YUE!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, ya te imagino, has de estar hechando chispas, con eso de que te eonajas y sulfuras con cualquier mierdita....no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, por eso me prefiere a mi YUE!!!!!, sale ya me voy,.....chao y no me vayas a golpear en la casa, vale?, por que si no tendre que decir una palabra malsonante y probocare el enfado de nuestra bella madre y el señor cinturón conocera mis nalgas!!!!¬¬!!!chao pimpollo oh!! Citando a Mario Alexis Ortega Hdz. "¡vete a la mierda!!!! O a A:A smile ¡"quitate de mis silla ¡imbecil!! ( ¿quién dice eso) 10.....9.....8....7....6....5.....4....3....2....1....baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa perdiste.......me lo tendrás que decir en la casa, quien, a quien y porque!!!!  
  
Jessi Weasley: hola!!!!!!!, bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, espero y te guste, respecto a ala raza del perrito, solo te puedo decir que es gran y negro, pero lo siento, pero no se nada de Perros!!!!¬¬!!, salvo que los mas bonitos son los negritos ( y mas si se transforman en una animago llamado Sirius Black ^^!!!), bueno, epspero ye guste y dejes reviwes, chao, ¡miqueli!!!  
  
Hermiginny 13: que bueno que te gusta!!!!!!!y si tienes verdad, no son magos!!!!!sorry!!!!, a lo mejor y los convierto..no lo se.....creo que no...... bueno...espero que tambien te guste este capitulo...chao!!!!!!!  
  
Laura: oh!!!my good!!!!!! Haces que me sonroje!!!!!^o^!!!!!! muchas gracias!!!por tus bellas palabras!!!!!!!!!, pero ahora tu eres la causante de que esta arriba de mi nube, y si me caigo me va adoleer, jajajajajajajajajajajajaa, no es cierto, pero gracias!!!! A lo mejor nada mas fue chiripa que me saliera bien el capitulo, espero y este no de decepciones, chao!!!!!!  
  
Weasley: hola!!!!!!!!! Tus ordenes han sido cumplidas mi capitan!!!!!jajajajajajajaja, que bueno que te encanto, oh por dios ustedes me suben mi autoestima, si floto después, no va a ser por un hechizo mal realizado, si por que inflan mi ego...gracias!!!!!y chao!!!!!!!, no olvides dejar reviwes!!!!  
  
Naty_Black: hola!!!! Hermana!!! Que Dios te bendiga!!!!!!!!( ah!!!!un poco cursi, no?, lo que pasa es que tengo una compañera que forma parte de una religión muy payasita, y cuándo se encuentra con alguien de su misma religión se dicen eso, y el otro le contesta de la misma manera ¬¬!!, no me mires así, ella es la que lo hace!!!!) en fin..... ya tienes tu dije de perrito, ami me costo un cuete ¡no abia por ninguna parte!!!!!, hasta que mi sobrina me regalo uno y ahora ya lo llevo!!!!, gracias por tu reviwes, y tienes razòn reppecto a Ron y Sirius aunque a ami me enacanta REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!!!chao!!!!!!! miqueli!!!!!  
  
Luciana: gracias!!!!1y a qui esta la continuación, espro te guste y que cosas te gustaria aclarar!!!! Por que jo soy muy buena describiendo ¬¬!!! Ok!!! Nos vemos después, espero te guste el nuevo capi!!!! Deja r/r vale? ¡¡¡miqueli!!!!!  
  
Lipi Weasley: gracias, gracias!!!! Que bueno que te gusto!!!!! Y dejarte intrigada!!!guau supero mis expectativas!!!!si, lo se!!!! Que buena razòn para que surga el amor no!!!!! Y Colin esta acusado de Secuestro, como lo explico en este capitulo!!!!!! Gunnny, bueno, solo es la hermana de Ron ¿creo?, y tienes razon son unos simples y ordinarios Muggles bueno, todavía no se si darle un giro de 180 grados......ya veremos...si el hada de la imaginación se deja hacerca por aquí, muchas gracias..y espero tu reviews, chao!!!1 miqueli!!!!!!! 


	3. Ven a mi Casa

Nihao!!!!!!^-.-^!!!!  
  
Como están?????, yo bien (después de unas merecidas vacaciones [ja!]) aquí les caigo de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de mi tercer fic (espero les guste, [no me tarde mucho en actualizar verdad?]), no se me ocurría un buen titulo para este capitulo, asi que si a alguien se le ocurre otro mejor que el que le puse, favor de decírmelo para que lo cambien, sale?, ok, luego seguiré con ustedes, ahora a leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3.- Ven a mi Casa!!  
  
By: Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de la Religión Siriusiana  
  
Clan Marauders!!!  
  
Y Enamorada y UNICO Amor de Remus John Lupin ^o^, de Orlando Bloom, Lee Shaoran y Milo Ventimiglia.  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
Evelyn Griifhs se agitó incomoda en el asiento, frente a Hermione.  
  
—No lo comprendo, señorita Granger. ¿cómo es que Colin Creevey no esta en la cárcel como se merece? Raptó a mi hija.  
  
Hermione jugueteó con el lápiz que tenia en la mano e intento olvidar la impresión de Ron Weasley sobre su cliente.  
  
—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo, Evelyn?  
  
—Porque esta obsesionado conmigo—respondió Evelyn encogiendo sus redondos y bonitos hombros—Cree que, porque hemos salido un par de veces, tiene derecho a interferir en mi vida.  
  
—¿Pero no te parece extraño que insista ser el padre de tu hija sin serlo? Normalmente, se da el caso contrario: la madre lleva a juicio al hombre porque éste no quiere asumir sus responsabilidades.  
  
Hermione recordó la forma en que Ron Weasley había calificado a la joven, una mentirosa profesional. ¿Era su imaginación, avivada por los comentarios de Ron, o los inocentes ojos de Evelyn habían adquirido un brillo ladino y extraño?  
  
Hermione clavó la mirada en su clientes y repitió la pregunta que le hiciera al principio de la entrevista.  
  
—¿Quien es el padre de la criatura, Evelyn?  
  
—Ya se lo eh dicho, mi novio; pero tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad antes de que yo me enterase de que yo había quedado embarazada y no dejó ninguna dirección.  
  
—Hay formas de encontrar a la gente. No debería evadir su responsabilidad paterna. Si me das su nombre, podría iniciar...  
  
—No, no serviría de nada!!!  
  
—En eso te equivocas. Hay leyes que garantizan que un padre se responsabilice de sus obligaciones como tal.  
  
Evelyn apretó los labios.  
  
—No me interesa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz con mi hija. Y quiero que encierren a Colin Creevey para que no vuelva a molestarme.  
  
El teléfono interior sonó, lo que impidió a Hermione decirle a su cliente que meter a alguien a la cárcel no era tan fácil.  
  
—Harry Potter por la línea tres, jefa—anunció Luna cuando Hermione contesto—Le he dicho que no te gusta que te interrumpan cuando estas con un cliente, pero me ha dicho que su llamada es referente al caso de Evelyn Griffiths, por eso quería preguntarte si no quieres hablar con él.  
  
—Sí—respondió Hermione, plenamente consiente de que la semilla de la duda, plantada por Ron Weasley, había arraigado en ella—Buenos días, Harry!  
  
—Buenos días, Hermione. A propósito, tu secretaria es una fiera.  
  
—Para eso le pago—contesto Hermione—Dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?  
  
—Creo que vamos a ser enemigos en un caso de supuesto rapto de un bebé.  
  
—Nada de supuesto, Harry—dijo Hermione ya que la policía había corroborado la evidencia presentada por Evelyn—Tu cliente admite haberse llevado a la niña; es mas parece orgulloso de haberlo hecho.  
  
—Sí—respondió la voz del respetado, joven ( y por que no) guapo abogado—Bueno, no te he llamado para discutir ese particular. Lo que si me interesa es esclarecer los motivos de mi cliente y dejar sin lugar a dudas su buen nombre lo mas rápido posible con el fin de que pueda continuar sus estudios. Lo que quiero saber es cuándo esperas que se celebre el juicio.  
  
—Hasta finales de Octubre, nada; quizás mas tarde. Sabes tan bien como yo que hay un montón de casos pendientes de juicio.  
  
—No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, querida—le informo Harry—hay demasiado margen de tiempo para preparar un caso falso que conduciría a un proceso muy largo, y quiero jubilarme lo suficientemente joven para dedicarme a la pesca. Hay una trucha en un lago en el norte que me esta esperando.  
  
La comunicación se cortó y Hermione se dio cuenta de que acababa de lanzarle una advertencia. Harry Potter se preciaba de no perder un caso, y no iba a hacerlo ahora.  
  
—Me temo que tu deseo no se va a cumplir, Evelyn—anuncio Hermione mientras colgaba el auricular—El señor Creevey ha contratado a uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad que evitará que vaya a la cárcel. Me temo que va a luchar sin descanso contra nosotras.  
  
.—Eso significa que va a poder venir a mi casa para meterse en mis asuntos—grito Evelyn—¡Pues no voy a consentirlo! Tiene que conseguir una orden en la que se le prohíba acercarse a mi casa, señorita Granger.  
  
Hermione miró su cliente en silencio sin poder evitar dudar de su integridad.  
  
.—Es su trabajo—insistió Evelyn al sentir a Hermione vacilar—Se supone que tiene que protegerme. Es lo que me dijeron cuando la elegí.  
  
.—Muy bien—Hermione descolgó el teléfono para hablar con su secretaria—Luna, ¿puedes venir un momento? Quiero que tomes notas.  
  
Espero a que Luna se sentara con el cuaderno y el lápiz y, después, lanzo a Evelyn una de sus más severas miradas.  
  
.—Ahora quiero que me cuentes exactamente cómo se apodero el señor Creevey de tu hija; y, por favor, no olvides ningún detalle. Tenemos que presentar todo tipo de detalles delante del juez para conseguir la orden.  
  
.—Entró en mi casa, la tomó y se la llevo, así fue—respondió Evelyn.  
  
Según Ronald Weasley, su sobrino encontró a la niña sola y llorando en el jardín a pleno sol, con todos los pañales sucios.  
  
.—¿Donde estabas tú cuando desapareció al niña, Evelyn?  
  
.—En casa, como le he dicho.  
  
.—¿Estas diciendo que el señor Creevey entró en tu casa por la fuerza y te quitó a la niña así por la buenas?  
  
.—Bueno...no exactamente. Se me había olvidado decirle que la niña estaba fuera, durmiendo en el corral, cuando él se la llevó.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios.  
  
.—¿Qué más se te ha podido olvidar, Evelyn?  
  
.—Nada más. Y no se me habría olvidado decírselo si no estuviera tan asustada.  
  
.—¿Asustada? ¿De qué estás asustada?  
  
.—De que pueda ocurrir algo peor señorita Granger. El tío de Colin me tiene manía. Cuando me di cuenta de que la niña había desaparecido, supe que él estaba detrás de todo ello. Piensa que no puedo criar a un bebé, y tampoco le gustaba que saliera con su sobrino. Tiene que protegerme de ese hombre también señorita Granger.  
  
.—El tío no tiene ningún derecho a intervenir en este asunto. Colin Creevey es mayor de edad; pero, aunque no lo fuera, si no es el padre de la niña, el bienestar de la pequeña no es asunto suyo ni de ningún miembro de su familia.  
  
.—Quiere decir que va a seguir ayudándome a pesar de .... no haber dicho exactamente la verdad?  
  
Lo que había hecho era mentir descaradamente, pero Hermione no tuvo valor para decírselo. La pobre Evelyn, con sus ropas baratas y su falta de ambiciones, no era rival para el señor Weasley. Alguien tenia que representar a la pobre chica; si no, ese hombre acabaría destrozándola.  
  
.—Te ayudaré con una condición, que no se te vuelva a olvidar nada.  
  
Evelyn esbozó una sonrisa radiante.  
  
.—Se lo juro, señorita Granger. Haré todo lo que me diga, siempre y cuando pueda quedarme con mi pequeña. Lo significa todo para mí.  
  
.—De acuerdo—dijo Hermione asintiendo—Me encargare de la orden para que no pueda acercarse a ti. No volverás a ver a Colin Creevey hasta el juicio.  
  
.—Bien—dijo Luna desde la puerta cuando volvió de acompañar a Evelyn a la salida—¿vas a decirme qué ha pasado? ¿desde cuándo necesitas que presencie tu entrevista con un cliente?  
  
Las extravagantes gafas de Luna y sus uñas pintadas de un rosa chillón engañaban a mucha gente, creyéndola un mujer de mediana edad con poco cerebro, pero no a Hermione. En su opinión, Luna era la mejor secretaria del continente, con una mente tan rigurosa como la del mejor abogado. Hermione respetaba la opinión de luna a la hora de juzgar a alguien.  
  
.—Qué opinión te merece esta joven, Luna?  
  
.—Que si le creciera la nariz como a pinocho, le iba a llegar hasta el suelo.  
  
A Hermione se le encogió el corazón.  
  
.—Eso mismo piensa el tío.  
  
.—El tío es ese tal Ronald Weasley que me perdí el otro día porque estaba en el dentista, ¿no?  
  
.  
  
—Sí, ¿como sabes que vino?  
  
.—Me lo ha dicho Julie—contesto Luna suspirando—Y por la descripción que me ha dado de él, creo que he perdido la oportunidad de mi vida de ver a un hombre extraordinario.  
  
Hermione se hecho a reír.  
  
.—Yo no diría tanto, a mi me pareció bastante normal.  
  
Ah!!¡Mentirosa!!! En ese caso, ¿por qué no has podido dejar de pensar en el ni un momento?  
  
No era en él, sino en el perro, en quien pensaba. Le preocupaba que Ron Weasley no cumpliese su promesa de quedarse con Draco hasta encontrarle una casa. Y fue esa preocupación, además del hecho de que Ron Weasley dejó olvidadas las gafas de sol en su casa, lo que le hizo preguntar:  
  
.—A propósito, Luna, ¿tienes por casualidad el número telefónico de Ron Weasley?  
  
.—Sí, lo tengo—Luna fue a su cubículo y volvió con una tarjeta.  
  
Hermione esperó a quedarse sola otra vez. Entonces, rápidamente, antes de que el valor la abandonase, marcó el número de teléfono y esperó.  
  
.—Señor Weasley, soy Hermione Granger.  
  
.—Hermione!!!  
  
Deberían meterlo en la cárcel por pronunciar su nombre como una caricia. Su único consuelo era que Ron Weasley no podía ver lo colorada que se había puesto mientras aferraba el auricular con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
.—En que puedo ayudarte, Hermione?  
  
.—Espero no molestarle...  
  
.—No, en absoluto.  
  
.—Estupendo. Bueno, como es media mañana, se me ha ocurrido que quizás...  
  
.—No me molesta en absoluto, Hermione. En realidad, me alegro que hayas llamado...siempre y cuando no sea para hablar de Colin. Si has llamado por eso, tendrás que hablar con mi abogado.  
  
Hermione se indignó ligeramente al oír el humor en su voz.  
  
.—El señor Potter ya se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, señor Weasley; en cuanto a mí, intentar hablar de su sobrino a espaldas de su abogado seria casi inmoral.  
  
.—Un simple no habría bastado, Hermione—observó él secamente.  
  
Hermione estaba empezado a arrepentirse de haber llamado.  
  
.—Quería saber si Draco está bien.  
  
.—Draco está bien, excepto que...  
  
.—Le ocurre algo?  
  
.—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tenemos un problema, y un problema que hace muy difícil encontrar una casa para él.  
  
.—Ron—dijo ella, angustiada, olvidándose de su actitud formal—prométeme que no lo vas a llevar a ala perrera.  
  
Por primera vez en treinta y seis horas, los ojos marrones del perro sustituyeron los azules de Ron en la mente de Hermione.  
  
.—Por favor, Ron, no podría soportarlo!!!  
  
.—A mí tampoco me hace feliz la idea, Hermione. Draco se merece un destino mejor que ése—se hizo un silencio como si Ron estuviera pensando en algo—Crees que podrías venir el sábado al medio día para ver la magnitud del problema? Podríamos discutir la situación y ver si se nos ocurre una solución, ya sabes que cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos.  
  
.—No!!!!! Quiero decir que no estaría bien que... ¡ voy a cortarme el pelo y los sábados es cuando voy a mi...  
  
.—Sólo te estoy pidiendo una o dos horas de tu tiempo, Hermione—señaló él razonablemente—Al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien decidió rescatar al perro y yo sólo accedí a acogerle temporalmente en mi casa. ¿Note te parece que me debes el favor de acceder? De lo contrario, me veré obligado a tomar una decisión que a los dos nos parece muy desagradable.  
  
Desde que lo vio por primera vez, supo que era un hombre sin escrúpulos; por lo tanto, no debería haberle sorprendido aquel chantaje. Prefiriendo ignorar las ganas que tenis de volverlo a ver, protestó:  
  
.—No me gusta que me manipulen, señor Weasley. Sin embargo, comprendo su punto de vista y, si me da su dirección, estaré allí el sábado sobre las cuarto de la tarde para resolver la situación del modo más satisfactorio para Draco.  
  
.—Dios mío!!!!, Hermione, tienes la habilidad de emplear diez palabras para algo que podrías decir en una. ¿Cómo un hombre sencillo como yo va a comprender semejante verborrea?  
  
¿Sencillo? Hermione colgó el teléfono furiosa.  
  
Ron Weasley vivía al oeste de Vancouver, más allá del faro. Allí, no había hectáreas de arena dorada como en White Rock, sino una costa acantilada y espesa vegetación donde no había casas.  
  
Al final de una serpenteante carretera ensombrecida por los cedros, Hermione vio la camioneta de Ron. Como había esperado mucho trafico, había calculado mal el tiempo y llegó con casi mas de tres cuartos de hora de adelanto.  
  
Unos peldaños de piedra bajaban hasta una amplia casa. Del otro lado, del lado del mar, había una construcción más pequeña, en el alto de un camino que bajaba al muelle. El timbre no parecía funcionar, pero la puerta de la casa estaba abierta de par en par, permitiéndole ver el vestíbulo y unos ventanales que se elevaban del suelo al techo en la habitación al otro lado del vestíbulo.  
  
.—Hola!, ¿hay alguien aquí?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta. Debajo de la colina, al nivel del mar, oyó los ladridos de un perro y voces. Estaba pensando en bajar al mar, hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ladridos, cuando oyó una puerta en el interior de la casa y, después, pasos aproximándose.  
  
.—Hola!!!—de unos diecinueve años, era alto, bastante delgado, muy bronceado y con una sonrisa amistosa y simpática—Debes ser la amiga de Ron. Esta abajo, en la caseta del barco.  
  
.—OH, lo siento, perdona por haberte molestado.  
  
.—No es nada. Mi tío estará aquí dentro de un par de minutos, me ha mandado aquí para que fuera ordenando la casa. La casa estaba un poco dejada y quiere causar buena impresión.  
  
.—¿Quieres decir que tu tío vive aquí?  
  
.—Sí, claro!! ¿Dónde creías que vivía?—el chico la hizo entrar y la condujo a la espaciosa habitación que Hermione había visto desde la puerta—Todo lo que está por medio es de él, yo tengo mis cosas en la casa del barco.  
  
A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Aquel simpático joven que estaba recogiendo un montón de ropa limpia del mostrador que separaba la cocina del resto de la habitación era el sobrino acusado de rapto, y era difícil imaginar una persona con menos aspecto de delincuentes que ese chico.  
  
Estaba apunto de presentarse cuando Ron Weasley entró. Tenía la frente manchada de grasa y, a juzgar por las manchas de la camiseta, no se había limpiado muy bien las manos con el trapo que sujetaba. Pero esos detalles de poca importancia no le impidieron apreciar al hombre que tenía delante. Se necesitaba algo más que un poco de grasa para que Ron Weasley no resultase increíblemente guapo.  
  
Cuando vio a Hermione, se quedó muy quieto.  
  
.—Te has adelantado.  
  
.—Sí, lo siento.  
  
.—Bueno, ya veo que os habéis conocido.  
  
.—Aún no nos hemos presentado—declaró ella—pero supongo que es.....  
  
.—Mi sobrino—interrumpió ron bruscamente—Colin, ésta es Hermione. Es la mujer que encontró a Draco.  
  
.—Ah, ya!!!!—dijo Colin sonriendo—¿Te ha dicho Ron que...?  
  
La mirada que Ron le lanzó fue de advertencia.  
  
.—¿No te parece que debes irte ya si quieres echar el ancla antes de que anochezca?  
  
.—Sí, ahora mismo—Colin alzó la mano a modo de despedida—Encantado de conocerte, Hermione. Puede que nos volvamos a ver.  
  
Sí, en el juicio, penso Hermione con pesar. Luego, espero a quedarse a solas con Ron para preguntar:  
  
.—A que viene tanto misterio?  
  
.—Creía que no te parecería ético hablar con el acusado—le espetó él—Además, Colin no sabe quien eres.  
  
.—¿Quieres decir que no sabe que soy la abogada que representa a Evelyn?  
  
.—Exacto. Y no quiero estropearle el fin de semana.  
  
.—En ese caso, ¿por qué me has invitado?  
  
.—Por que se suponía que Colin iba a salir esta mañana a navegar durante un par de días, pero hemos tenido problemas con el motor del barco—se miró las sucias manos antes de continuar—Normalmente no estoy lleno de grasa; sobre todo cuando espero invitados.  
  
.—Ya. ¿Dónde está Draco?  
  
.—Está durmiendo en el muelle. Escucha, ¿puedes dejar la inquisición para después de que me limpie? ¿Por qué no tomas algo fresco para beber y sales a la terraza? Hay cerveza y sidra en la nevera...¡Ah, qué idiota!! Se me olvidaba que tú no bebes ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?  
  
.—Un vaso de sidra me sentará bien, gracias.  
  
.—Estupendo. Sólo me llevara un cuarto de hora darme una ducha y afeitarme; después, entraremos en materia. Ponte cómoda mientras tanto.  
  
Hermione así lo hizo; sin embargo, en vez de salir a la terraza, decidió quedarse en aquella habitación estudiándola. No era la clase de lugar en la que le había imaginado. El techo estaba sujeto por enormes vigas de madera. El suelo era de roble y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. Era un lugar lleno de luz y sombra, cómodo y de discreto lujo.  
  
Intrigada, contempló las fotos que había en las paredes, eran sorprendentemente buenas y mostraban un maravilloso y colorido mundo submarino. En el dintel de la chimenea había una fila de caracolas y una bonita jarra de porcelana; evidentemente, sacada de las profundidades del mar.  
  
Medio escondido en la caja de la escalera, había un pequeño piano y, a su lado, estanterías con compact disks que mostraban un gusto variado de música; sobre todo, de jazz. Había varias alfombras orientales entre los dos enormes sofás de cuero, una lámpara Tiffany encima de una mesa auxiliar y un panel de vidrios de colores colgado de unas cadenas delante de una de las ventanas.  
  
Un ridículo calcetín encima del tostador de la cocina; sin duda, se le había caído a Colin al recoger la colada. Encima de la nevera, había una planta que, al juzgar por su aspecto, debía haberse secado en invierno. Y encima de una jardinera china, había palos de golf y un sombrero de paja.  
  
Entre la cocina y el cuarto de estar, se encontraba el comedor, dominado por una mesa de roble; encima de esta, había unos candelabros de plata antiguos, un frutero con dos manzanas arrugadas y el esqueleto de un racimo de uvas.  
  
Y por si fuera poco, estaba la vista. El océano se extendía majestuosamente por el horizonte, salpicando de cabos montañosos cubiertos de cedros. Uno podía pasarse la vida admirando aquel paisaje.  
  
.—Te gusta la vista, ¿verdad?  
  
Al verlo de nuevo, Hermione se sintió alarmada. Estaba inmaculadamente limpio y fragante. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca que aún no se había abrochado.  
  
Descalzo, camino hacia ella mientras se ponía el reloj.  
  
.—¿Otro vaso de Sidra?  
  
.—No  
  
Por mucho que lo intento evitar, Hermione no pudo apartar lo ojos de él.  
  
Oh!!¡Aléjate de mí!!, rogó en silencio. Y, por el amor de Dios, acaba de vestirte. No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.  
  
Él continuo avanzando y ella continuó retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la ventana y se encontró sin escape.  
  
.—Estas un poco pálida, Hermione—observo Ron deteniéndose delante de ella.  
  
Al lado de él, se sentía tan poca cosa como su marido le había asegurado que era.  
  
.—Y tú estas muy moreno. ¿No sabías que tomar demasiado el sol es malo?  
  
.—En mi trabajo, es difícil estar en la sombra todo el tiempo.  
  
Ron apoyó una mano en la ventada y el borde de su camisa abierta rozó el pecho de Hermione, llenándola de confusión.  
  
.—Oh, casi se me olvidaba...—rápidamente, antes de que el pánico la inmovilizarse, Hermione se agachó, se escurrió por debajo de su brazo y fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde había dejado su bolso—Te he traído las gafas, te las dejaste olvidadas en mi casa la otra noche; estoy segura de que las echabas de menos.  
  
.—¿Por qué?  
  
Ella se sonrojó y contestó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.  
  
.—Bueno, por que..... son Serengetis.  
  
.—¿Y cuestan mas de lo que un chulito de playa puede permitirse?—preguntó él cínicamente.  
  
Hermione lo había pensado, antes de conocer su casa.  
  
.—Es evidente que puedes permitirte muchas cosas, a juzgar por tu casa.  
  
.—¿Haces cuentas de lo que tienen los hombres que conoces, Hermione, o lo reservas para lo tipos como yo?  
  
.—¿Y qué tipo es ése, señor Weasley?  
  
.—Rudo, sin educación, inferior socialmente.....¿me equivoco?  
  
Hipnotizada bajo aquella mirada, le costó unos segundos responder.  
  
.—No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido.  
  
.—Pero lo has pensado—declaró él con seguridad—lo pensaste incluso antes de conocerme y lo sigues pensando. Y lo que más te preocupa es que, a pesar de no considerarme la clase de hombre apropiado para ti, te atraigo.  
  
.—¿Y cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión si se puede saber?  
  
Ron sonrió y la hizo temblar.  
  
.—Estás aquí, ¿no?  
  
.—Solo porque me ha obligado a venir y porque estoy preocupada por Draco.  
  
.—Ya. ¿Por eso te cuesta respirar como a un conejo delante de una escopeta de dos cañones?  
  
.—No estoy asustada ni me cuesta respirar.  
  
.—Sí, Hermione. El corazón te va a estallar de un momento a otro—dijo él acercándose y poniéndole los dedos en la garganta.  
  
.—Por favor, no me toques.  
  
Ron la soltó y la miró fijamente.  
  
.—Dios mío, estas aterrorizada—murmuró con sorpresa y cierta ternura—¿Por qué, Hermione?  
  
.—Por que estuve casada con un hombre como tú—confeso ella con voz ahogada—y me prometí a mí misma no volver a cometer ese error. Así que, por favor, deja de coquetear conmigo, o como quieras llamarlo, y mantén la distancia.  
  
^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o - ^o -  
  
Ok, ya esta terminado ¿les gusto?, que tal eh?, bueno, ya aparecí a Harry Potter ( aunque después de la idiotez que cometió en la orden del Fénix ya me cae un poco mal, pero bueno!!!!, Que buen onda soy!!^-.-^!!), les gusto el Final, que confesión de Hermione no creen?, ¿qué hara Ron ahora que Hermione le puso un alto a sus coqueteos? ¿qué le pasara a Draco (él perro eh!!)?..¿en que trabajara Ron?..... en fin..no se pierdan el proximo capitulo ¿vale?.....  
  
Muchas gracias a las que dejan Reviews ( y a las que len mi historia [sin dejar reviews] también,..ok...ahora contesto REVIEWS:  
  
LAURA: hola!!!!^o^!!gracias!!!y ok..tratare de quedarme en la nube ( es mi nube voladora ; se la robe a Goku ¬¬!!), y tampoco espero caerme de muy alto, (imagínate, maldito dolor!!!!) gracias por lo de la personalidad de Ron ( la verdad, es mi primer fic que lo pongo tan seguro de si mismo)..y no te preocupes me alegras que te emociones..así dejan mas reviews ( ojala te guste este final, que creo que me pase de maldita y lo corte gacho!!!¿no crees?^^!! [pero todavía no pienso que va a a hacer Ron ante esta pequeña confesión ¬¬!!! Y ya no me quería tardar tanto en actualizar)...conforme a lo de cómo le voy a hacer para que estos dos queden juntos...pues....no..lo...se....pero ves que dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso...( no en mi caso, a las personas que ODIO, en mi vida las quería!!!iagh!!!no,no,no,no,no,), en cuanto quien es el culpable...pues no lo se talvez Harry (jajajajajaja, no es cierto.....) el trabajo de Ron; ( te soy sincera) todavía no lo eh pensado ( lo que pasa es que a mi mamá le robaron la novela en la que me base y ya no me acuerdo de muchas cosas Y_Y), pero bueno me las arreglare, pero creo que es un chulito de playa ¿no?, ja!!!separe (bueno para mi) un poco a la personalidad que tendría Hermione no crees?, bueno te dejo, por que creo que ya escribí mucho ¬¬!! Ojala te aya gustado el capitulo y no olvides dejar reviews vale?...ok..chao....ah!! espera ....lo del nombre de la niña, cual me aconsejarías tu?  
  
NATY_BLACK: HOLA HERMANA!!!! QUE NUESTRO AMADO (Y HERMOSO) DIOS SIRIUS TE BENDIGA!!!!! (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( A mi madre le da un ataque cuando le digo que me único Dios es Sirius ( es que no soy muy católica y a veces blasfemo...) y me dice que no tengo perdón de Dios, por eso ya no voy a mi misa, para que si ya no tengo perdón, ¿no crees? [oye, ya viste la Pasión de Cristo de Mel Gibson]), por cierto te costo trabajo encontrar tu dije!!! Aquí en mi tierra ¬¬!! Sí, un montón, ; incluso me compre un par de artes pero como no huso aretes se los regale a mi mamá y le dijo que ahora ella también es parte de la orden [y me contesta que ella no esta tan loca como yo ^^!!!)hasta que mi Sobrina me regalo uno!!! Gracias hermana!!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capi (espero y este también [que a mi parecer esta mejor que el anterior], y respeto a lo de Ron, si lo se ( yo también en mis otros dos fics lo pongo como el amigo de Potter) tal vez por que estamos acostumbradas a que HP es el valiente, listo... y todo eso ( aunque en este libro demostró lo contrario, por que Idiotez, de no haberse querido hacerse el héroe como bien dice hermi, nuestro amado dios estaría vivo ¿no crees? ..pero pues aquí lo hago mas seguro de si mismo, y consiente de lo que tiene y atrae a las mujeres ( piensa que todas las mujeres babean por el [ no se lo digas a nadie, pero las malas lenguas me dijeron que eso piensa ^^!!!], y pues con ese cuerpo y cara quien no!!!!!( bueno, yo prefiero a mi buen licantropodo).....como ves hermana , me tarde en actualizar, no mucho verdad?..espero que te guste la continuación hermana y el final (ah!!! Por cierto ya viste el stand de El Prisionero de Azkaban" ayer fui al cine a ver la del "Gran Pez" y no manches esta muy chido ¡lo quiero comprar!!! [pero me saldría a un ojo de la cara ¬¬!!], pero bueno haber que pasa)....bueno nos vemos........besos hermana...chao. no olvides dejar reviews vale?.AH!!!! Y ....... QUE NUESTRO AMADO (Y HERMOSO) DIOS SIRIUS TE BENDIGA!!!!!  
  
JESSI WEASLEY: hola!!!!!!! Que bueno que te guste mi fic (y pues creo que se van a besar, no lo se...)ah!!!! Y yo te comprendo Y_Y!!!!! Eso de que te guste alguien (incluso lo quieras), veras a mi me gusta un niño de la escuela (ahora ya le hablo, después de que mis amigas me presionaran para hablarle ¬¬!!) Pero ahora surgió un pequeño problema Y_Y!!!1( su mejor amigo [que según palabras de él "es como su hermano" ] quiere conmigo!!! Y yo así de NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!, y pues Francisco (el que me gusta) ya sabia desde antes que su amigo quería conmigo, y pues como es lógico ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Poncho (y yo así de quiero llorar Y_Y!!!) y su amigo ( no me gusta) pero tenemos muchas cosas en común y es súper lindo y me siento muy cómoda con él (me explico); pero bueno, creo que ya te aburrí con mis sentimiento ( así que no te puedo dar consejos ¬¬!!, diría mi mamá, "un ciego, guiando a otro ciego" [ pero tú que me aconsejarías].......en fin............espero también te guste este capitulo y espero actualizar pronto....besos......chiao!!!!!! p.d.- de web respecto al amor no se ¬¬!!1 pero creo que habrá en la de la revista de 15ª 20 es: www.15a20.com.mx, espero que haya alguna, vale?, me avisas chiao!!!!!!!  
  
CELESTE POTTER: Nihao!!!! Wow (yo)!!!! Que bueno que te gustara el cap y el fic, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo, como que casi siempre ponemos a Ron muy inseguro, como que después de HP nadie se fijaría en el (como lo dice hermi en el Cáliz de Fuego), y si aquí es muy seguro de si mismo (incluso un poco arrogante!!!, antes de subirlo estaba pensando que fuera Harry, pero después de quebrarme la cabeza dije: no! A Ron le quedaría mejor!!!!y pues así fue), contesto tus preguntas 1.- como te habrás dado cuenta ya lo aparecí, como el "mejor abogado" de la ciudad....¿te gusto? O querías un papel mas protagónico........2.-Eso todavía no lo se (es que no se como meterlo ¬¬!!) pero yo creo que no, ya que los hago un poco muy muggles...no lo se...., y tratare de seguir escribiendo así, gracias por tu reviews y no olvides dejar uno de este capi, ¿vale?...chiao..besos....  
  
SHOJORANKO: hola!!!!!! MIRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! (k bonito apodo verdad!!!^^°) te digo una cosa ya descubrí que me QUIERES QUERIDA HERMANA, por que te enojas de que te escribo menos que a las demás!!!!!jajajajajajajajajajajaja, aunque lo quieras negar me quieres ( pero te escribo menos por que a ti te digo las cosas en la casa) respecto a lo de yue (por dios hermana yo no quiero a el conejo de nieve para eso tengo a mi LEE)además el me dijo que puede con las dos (jajajajajajajaja, y yo no soy celosa), y respecto a los de los mensajes (hay!! Me da pena!!!) se llama Jaime (y es amigo de Francisco) pero quiere conmigo, y pues celene me dice que le diga que si (por que ya no tengo oportunidad con Olguin ya que son "como hermanos" [ya sabes las jaladas])y yo no se que hacer (no me gusta, no esta guapo) pero lo que "conozco" me cae bien, pero no se que hacer.........Y_Y, cambiando de tema!!!!! Espero te guste este capitulo que me esforcé con toda el alma para escribirlo ya que no me salia la inspiración y no estoy transcribiendo nada (bueno, si de la libreta donde lo hago a la comp.)asi que no te sulfures y te dejo al drogas (bueno es tuyo)nadamas ya sabes haste la difícil un buen rato!!!!!ok!! pequeña ya me tengo que ir , que me estas gritando que les vaya a ayudar con las patas!!!oh!! dios mio que lista soy por hacer tan buen fic, ah!! Sabes que otra cosa descubrí que eres cursi, ya que lloraste con la del Gran Pez n(ah!!! K linda eres!!!!!!!!!!)....besos...tu querida hermana .....Margot xD..chao pimpollo ^-.- ^  
  
MELANIE WEASLEY: GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Por díos ustedes me sonrojan a cada rato (mira que soy muy penosa) y me suben mi ego que Dios mío, pero en fin (me gusta!!!!!), muchas gracias y espero te guste este capi.....no olvides dejar r/r, ok?....chiiao, besos!!!!!  
  
MERODEADORA-CHII: hola!!!!! Antes que nada!!!! MIL DISCULPAS POR NO CONTESTARTE EL REVIEWS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO , SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!!, PERO NO SE QUE TENGO EN MI CABEZA QUE SE ME PASO, SORRY!!!! (otra vez), lo que pasa es que no tengo Internet en mi casa, así que fui a traer los R/R en un disquete pero si seré tonta que los elimine, sin guardarlos y yo así de NO!!!!Y_Y, así que cuando fui a subirlo, me puse a contestarlo ahí (y ves que esta bien caro la hora), así que lo hice lo mas rápido posible, el cuento es que cuando termine de subir el cap, me di cuenta de que Tú me habías dejado R/R y no te había contestado SORRY!!!! Pero no se donde tengo la cabeza!!!!!........en fin.......muchas gracias y si la pase genial!!!!!!!!...que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ¿y este que tal? Creo que este final esta mejor que el anterior ¿o no?, espero que te deje con el doble de curiosidad (jajajajajajajajajaajajaja que mala soy muajamuajajajajaj).  
  
Claro que Lupin es FANTÁSTICO!!!!!!!! SUPER TIERNO, LINDO ..Y HERMOSO....(yo babeando el teclado) en fin TODO LO QUE ESPERO QUE TENGA UN HOMBRE (casi Igual que Lee Shaoran de CCS; pero como dice mi hermana esos hombres no existen en el mundo de los mortales Y_Y) y no te preocupes yo escribo demasiado, si empiezo, luego no puedo parar ¬¬°....chiao..besos..espero tu r/r, vale?...  
  
WEASLEY: hola!!!!! Gracias!!!!! Y si, a veces es bueno que te inflen un poco el ego (y mira que lo necesito), pero luego la caída puede doler ¿no crees? ;d, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y si por ahí se te ocurre un mejor titulo me avisas ¿vale?.......espero tu reviews......nos vemos luego......besos...chiao!!!!!  
  
Ok!!!!!!YA TERMINE!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡!!!!!!!! OJALA LO ESPEREN CON ANSIAS!!!!!!!!NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.....ESTA BIEN LAS QUIERO .....ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXO  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8  
  
Miembro de la Religión Siriusiana  
  
Clan Marauders!!!  
  
Y Enamorada y UNICO Amor de Remus John Lupin ^o^, , Orlando Bloom, Lee Shaoran y Milo Ventimiglia.AH!!! Y UN POCO DE JOHNNY DEEP  
  
P.D: Alguien me podría decir como ser parte de la LEGIÓN LUPIANA que me muero de ganas por entrar, gracias y chiao!!!!!! 


	4. Sola, en tu casa?

Hola!!!!! OK!!!esta vez me tarde mas que las anteriores, pero como ya les dije; perdí la novela en la que me estaba apoyando para escribir esta historia (silencio abey!!!!) y pos no sabia como continuar( mi cabeza no me ayuda en mucho que digamos ¬¬!! Y a eso súmenle que el ada de la imaginación me abandono TT!!)es rasgos se parezca a la novela ,si, pondré los lemons que había prometido, no lo se tal vez muy rápido....bueno vasta de choro y que comience el capitulo, espero que les guste!!!!!!  
  
Disclamer: los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Jk Rowling y la warner y no gano nada con hacerlo, solo traumarme!!!!!!  
  
o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -  
  
_**ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3.- Sola, en TÚ casa?  
  
By: Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de la Religión Siriusiana  
  
Clan Marauders!!!  
  
Orden de Potter  
  
Y POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!: (TATARARATARA)  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA LEGI"N DE LAS LUPIANAS!!!!! O!!!!!  
  
Y Enamorada y UNICO Amor de Remus John Lupin o, de Orlando Bloom, Li Syaoran y Milo Ventimiglia.  
  
**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-..-  
  
Ron no había esperado recibir semejante confesión.  
  
.—vamos a dejar las cosas claras—dijo él enfadado de que Hermione hubiese hecho semejante comparación a pesar de que no lo conocía.  
  
Ella no parpadeo siquiera, pero Ron se dio cuanta de que apenas podía ocultar su temor. Sin saber cómo, él le había hecho revivir una pesadilla.  
  
.—Perdona, no ha sido mi intención hablarte así. Lo que pasa es que ... en fin, no me ha gustado mucho el comentario.  
  
.—Yo también lo siento—susurro Hermione sujetando el bolso con manos temblorosas al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.  
  
La metamoforsis era sorprendente. De no haberla visto con sus propios ojos, no la habría creído posible. Los aires de superioridad de Hermione se habían venido abajo, revelando a una criatura indefensa y asustada.  
  
Ron retrocedió hasta la cocina, deseoso de poner cierta distancia entre los dos. Las mujeres emocionalmente frágiles le ponían nervioso.  
  
.—Dime, ¿qué te apetece tomar? ¿un vaso de agua?  
  
Hermione nego con la cabeza.  
  
.--¿Un café? El café me sale muy bien.  
  
.—No, gracias.  
  
.—Entonces, ¿qué? Vamos, dime qué te apetece.  
  
Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tan pálida como el sol invernal.  
  
.—Está bien, un té...si tu también vas a tomar uno.  
  
.—Sí, claro. Ahora mismo lo preparo.  
  
Ron no dejo de sentir su sombría mirada observándolo mientras preparaba lo necesario para el té. Por fin, cuando no pudo aguantar más, dijo:  
  
.—Escucha, Hermione, si te pone nerviosa estar conmigo en la misma habitación, quizás deberíamos discutir el asunto que te ha traído aquí y así podrás marcharte cuanto antes.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione volvió a ser la misma de siempre, una mujer profesional con confianza en si misma.  
  
.—Me parece una buena idea—dijo ella en tono altivo—, no me encuentro cómoda contigo.  
  
.—Es una pena—respondió Ron en tono burlón, mientras apagaba el fuego donde había puesto a hervir el agua—Y yo que pensaba que estaba comportándome como un ser encantador.  
  
.—Que sea encantador o no, es una cuestión de opiniones, señor Weasley—respondió Hermione—. Desde luego, a mi no ha hecho mas que recordarme que estoy en deuda con usted. Pero le aseguro que a mi no es facil que se me olvide una cosa así, se perfectamente que me ayudó a salir del problema momentáneamente cuando accedió a cuidar a Draco durante unos días.  
  
.—No sabes ni la mitad del asunto—dijo él—Has hecho algo más que dejarme el cuidado de un perro que no quería, y por mas tiempo del que quería.  
  
.—En serio?—Hermione alzó la barbilla con gesto aristicratico—Y cómo es eso?  
  
.—Ven a verlo con tus propios ojos, Hermione—dijo Ron indicando la puerta abierta de cristal.  
  
Sospechosa de caer en una trampa, ella le siguió hasta el jardín posterior ya lo largo del sendero hasta el final de una escalinata que conducía a la caseta del barco. En medio del embarcadero, estaba tumbado Draco.  
  
.—Puedes subir los escalones con eso?—pregunto Ron refiriéndose a las sandalias de tiras, fingiendo preocupación—No me gustaría acabar en un juicio porque te hayas escurrido y te hayas torcido un pie.  
  
.—Gracias por la advertencia; no se preocupe, tomaré todas las precauciones posibles, señor Weasley.  
  
Eso era lo que le enfadaba, pensó Ron. No era que le hubiera comparado con su ex marido, ni que le hubiera manipulado hasta conseguir que se quedara con el animal, ni siquiera que insistiera en llamarlo de usted la mayoría de las veces. Lo que le irritaba era el tono que empleaba para hablarle, como si tutearlo fuera algo indigno en ella. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a defender a Evelyn Griffiths.  
  
.—Si supiera leer, le pediría que me lo diera por escrito—comentó él sarcásticamente.  
  
Ella le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación y bajó los últimos escalones con la misma gracias que un animal selvático, poniendo un pie delante del otro. La brisa le subió ligeramente la falda y ron estaba tan ocupado tratando de no mirar que caso se resbaló.  
  
Draco les oyó y se acerco a ellos. Desdeñando el fino tejido de lino de la falda, Hermione se arrodilló en los gastados tablones y rodeó el cuello del animal con los brazos.  
  
.—A mí me parece que está perfectamente; en realidad, mucho mejor que la otra noche. Está precioso, casi no lo reconozco.  
  
.—Colin se pasó ayer el día bañándole y peinándole, por eso esta tan bien.  
  
Hermione ocultó el rostro de las lanas del animal.  
  
.—Huele divinamente!! ¡y que guapo! ¿verdad qué si, precioso?  
  
.—No se si guapo sea la palabra correcta.  
  
.—Que quiere decir?—hermione volvio el rostro y lo miro con expresión de sospecha—A que viene todo esto señor Weasley? ¿ le pasa algo a Draco o se trata de otro de sus trucos para obligarme a escucharle recitar las virtudes de su sobrino?  
  
.—Yo no he dicho que le pasa algo al animal—le corrigió Ron—Lo que he dicho es que hay un problema.  
  
.—Problemas. ¿verdad que no tenemos problemas, cariño?—Hermione planto un beso en el cuello largo del animal.  
  
Draco respondió sacando la lengua y meneando la cola.  
  
¡Que demonios, se merece una lección!pensó Ron  
  
.—Examínalo un poco mejor, Hermione. Draco no es Él, sino ELLA. Y si no me crees, te sugiero que vayas a un curso básico de anatomía.  
  
Hermione se quedo inmóvil unos momento y volvió a ocultar el rostro en el pelaje de la perra para esconder su rubor.  
  
.—¿Que Draco es .....una perra? (n/a: sorry!!! A las fan del draquito, en verdad lo lamento, plis!!! no me vayan a matar!!! vale?, .!)  
  
.—Sí. Y, para demostrártelo, tiene perritos dentro.  
  
Aquello acabo con la compostura de Hermione y estuvo apunto de caerse de espaldas, pero consiguió recuperar el equilibrio.  
  
.—Que Draco está embarazada?(n/a: sorry!!! Otra vez ¬.¬!!)  
  
.—Así es.  
  
.—¡OH, dios mío!!!(n/a: Siri!!!cof,cof,puaj,cof,cof!!)  
  
.—Exactamente lo que yo digo.  
  
.—Y que vamos a hacer?  
  
.—Qué vamos a hacer no, Hermione, que vas a hacer. La perra es tuya, no mía.  
  
.—Pero.....a mí no me esta permitido tener animales en casa, y mucho menos...  
  
.—Una manada de perritos. Sí, muy bien, pero a mí tampoco me hace feliz la idea—declaro Ron sin conmoverse—Por exigencias de mi trabajo, paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Por ejemplo, este mismo martes, saldré por la mañana y no volveré hasta el sábado como pronto. Así que, a menos que estés dispuesta a cumplir con tu deber y a ocuparte de Draco mientras yo estoy fuera, no nos queda mas remedio que poner punto final a este asunto. Nadie en su sano juicio va a quedarse con una perra embarazada. En cuanto a la perrera Colin llamo ayer y, en sus condiciones, no hay nada que hacer.  
  
.—Que quiere decir?  
  
Ron dejo de mirar los ojos de Hermione, llenos de reproche, e ignoro su temblorosa voz. El futuro de Colin estaba en peligro, había llegado el momento de actuar con dureza.  
  
.—Quiero decir que, a menos que lleguemos aun acuerdo, no me queda mas remedio que matar al animal.  
  
.—¡¡No!!—la angustia de Hermione fue remplazada por una determinación férrea—No voy a permitir que le pase eso.  
  
.—En ese caso volvamos a la casa para hacer el trato.  
  
Estaban sentados en la terraza pensado en posibles soluciones; al menos, ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí con una solución al problema. Por su lado, Ron miraba al sol y se dedicaba a rechazar todas las propuestas que a ella se le ocurrían.  
  
.—¿No podría Colin cuidar de Draco mientras usted esta fuera? pregunto Hermione, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.  
  
.—No, no puede—dijo ron Weasley antes de beber un sorbo de cerveza.  
  
.—¿Por qué no?  
  
Él le lanzo una perezosa mirada.  
  
.—Me sorprende que te molestes en preguntarlo, teniendo en cuenta que...¿no has sido tú quien le ha tachado de irresponsable e impetuoso?  
  
.—Pero usted dijo que no lo era.  
  
.—Cierto, y lo mantengo, pero eso o viene al caso. Además de trabajar todo el día, todos los días, también ayuda al veterinario local en los turnos de la noche por que necesita ciertas horas de experiencia práctica para entrar en la universidad en septiembre. Por ese motivo, Colin no duerme mas de dos o tres días a la semana en casa.  
  
.—Ya. Bueno, ¿y si contratáramos a alguien para que atienda a Draco?  
  
.—Con tampoco tiempo de antelación? No es posible. Además, no quiero que una desconocida esté por mi casa...ni tampoco cuidando de Draco; en su estado, necesita cuidado especial.  
  
.—Dígame, señor Weasley, ya que no parece que tengamos más alternativas y dado que no puedo tener a Draco en mi casa, ¿consideraría la posibilidad de que viniera a cuidar de Draco mientras usted esta fuera?  
  
Intentando desesperadamente parecer ingenuo, Ron se enderezó en su asiento y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.  
  
.—Vaya, ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes? Es la solución perfecta.  
  
.—Es una suerte de hayamos encontrado la solución, ¿verdad?  
  
.—Sí, desde luego.  
  
Y Hermione habría apostado el salario de un mes a que Colin podía encontrar tiempo por las tardes para ir un par de horas a cuidar de Draco y demostrar que era un chico modelo. ¿Acaso Ron Weasley la consideraba completamente idiota?  
  
Al parecer así era. En realidad, estaba tan contento consigo mismo que no podía evitar que se le notase. La miró, sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a enseñar sus perfectos dientes en toda su gloria.  
  
.—Es sorpréndete lo bien que salen las cosas a veces, ¿verdad, Hermione?  
  
.—Sí, sorprendente—repitió ella secamente—Vendré aquí el martes después del trabajo y me quedaré hasta que usted regrese de donde sea adonde va.  
  
.—A Arabia Saudita.  
  
.—A Ara...—Hermione se mordió la lengua, negándose a dejarle saber que la había sorprendido de verdad.  
  
Pero cada vez era mas evidente que Evelyn se había equivocado al calificarle de chulo de playa.  
  
.—Sí, y la cuestión es que no se adonde me toca ir después—si Mona Lisa hubiera sido hombre, habría sonreído con el mismo misterio que Ron Weasley en ese momento—Nunca lo sé hasta que suena el teléfono.  
  
.—Vaya, que interesante—murmuro Hermione.  
  
.—Colin cree que Draco no va a parir hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas; así que, es posible que requiera sus servicios en otra ocasión—Ron se encogió de hombros y luego se estiro, ofreciéndole una exhibición en privado de su espectacular físico—algunos meses, paso mas tiempo fuera de casa que en casa.  
  
.—Lo comprendo perfectamente—dijo ella sin comprender nada en absoluto.  
  
¿Qué clase de trabajo era el suyo exactamente? Evidentemente, algo físico; no habría adquirido ese buen tono muscular sentado delante de un escritorio. Sin embargo, también parecía tener cerebro.  
  
.—No te parece Hermione?  
  
.—¿Mmmmm?—dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento—Perdone, creo que no lo he oído.  
  
Él sonrió consiente de si mismo, como si quisiera decirle que comprendía que apenas pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Hermione deseó poder abofetearle.  
  
.—He dicho que, una vez que nazcan los perritos, tendremos que buscarles un hogar a ellos y también a Draco.  
  
.—Ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento—contesto Hermione alisándose la falda—Ahora, antes de que me vaya, ¿ no le parece que debería enseñarme la casa y explicarme como funciona todo?  
  
.—Sí, por supuesto—Ron se levanto al momento y echo a andar—A menos que...  
  
Ron se detuvo en seco y ella estuvo a punto de chocarse con él; para evitarlo, alzo una mano y se la puso en el pecho con el fin de mantener el equilibrio, y el contacto hizo que el corazón comenzara a palpitarle con fuerza.  
  
Ron bajo la mirada y la clavo en la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho; entonces, intencionalmente, la miró a los ojos.  
  
Hermione quiso apartarse de él, pero se encontró atraída por su calor. Los ojos de Ron eran igual que una laguna azul tropical, y sus pestañas, negras y largas.  
  
.—¿Hermione?—la rica y profunda voz d el la bañó.  
  
.—¿Qué?—contestó ella consiguiendo separarse de él.  
  
.—Quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo? Pasan de las cinco y, a menos que tengas otros planes, podría preparar una barbacoa y asar un par de filetes y luego podríamos ...  
  
.—Tengo otros planes señor Weasley—dijo ella con firmeza—Y ahora que lo mencionada, también tengo planes para el fin de semana de la semana que viene, es indispensable que vaya a una gala de caridad. Así que, si para entonces no ha vuelto, me temo que tendremos que encontrar a alguien para que se encargue de Draco aunque solo sea el sábado por la noche.  
  
Era evidente que Ron Weasley no estaba acostumbrado a que le rechazasen.  
  
.—no te preocupes, tendré en cuenta tu agenda social. Y ahora, ya que tienes mucha prisa, vamos a acabar con el tour.  
  
La primera impresión de Hermione de la casa, cómoda y de discreto lujo, había sido correcta. El piso superior tenía tres dormitorios, cada uno con cuarto de baño y terraza dando al mar.  
  
.—El grande, al final del pasillo, es el mío—dijo Ron—Aunque estoy seguro de que no querrás dormir ahí.  
  
.—No. Lo que mas me interesa es la cocina y cosas cómo el automático de la luz.  
  
Unas palabras fáciles de pronunciar; sin embargo, una vez que se aposentó en la casa, la curiosidad sobre la vida de Ron Weasley pudo con ella.  
  
¿le habría ayudado a decorar la casa un profesional o había elegido él los tonos apacibles y elegantes de las habitaciones? Las revistas, los libros, el bote de cristal con cristales de colores...¿habían sido idea suya o de la mujer de su vida?  
  
Por que estaba segura que había una mujer; quizás, más de una. Hermione encontró un frasco de perfume y una barra de carmín de labios en el armario del cuarto de baño de su cuarto(donde dormía), y una palmatoria de porcelana con una vela encima de la mesita de noche, junto a un anillo de oro con una amatista. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no le importaba en absoluto. Si por ella fuera, Ron Weasley podía tener un harén (n/a: nah!!!alguien se apunta!!!!o!).  
  
Pero, si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué le resultaba cada vez mas difícil pasar por delante de la puerta cerrada de su habitación sin entrar?  
  
Resistir la tentación no le fue difícil durante los dos primeros días  
  
por que, como había esperado, Colin apareció por la casa.  
  
.—Hola—dijo la primera vez con indiscutible candor—He venido a... por un par de cosas que tengo en la caseta del barco y, de paso, a preguntarte si necesitas algo. ¿Estáis bien Draco y tú?  
  
.—Sí, perfectamente. No te preocupes por nosotras. (n/a: ;d! xD)  
  
.—No te estoy preocupado. Lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que te sintieras sola aquí, sin nadie.  
  
Al día siguiente, Colin le llevo la mitad de una tarta de chocolate.  
  
.—La ha hecho la mujer de mi jefe. Si preparas un café, la tomaremos a medias.  
  
Hermione no pudo soportar ni un minuto mas aquel engaño.  
  
.—¿Seguirías siendo tan amable conmigo, si supieras que sé lo que está pasando aquí Colin?  
  
.—¿Qué pasa aquí?—repitió él con inocencia.  
  
.—Se que sabes que soy la abogada de Evelyn Griffiths y que tu tío te ha convencido para que te muestres encantador conmigo y así me dé cuanta de lo buen chico que eres.  
  
Colin se sonrojo, dejándola perdida.  
  
.—No ha tenido que retorcerme el brazo mucho, Hermione. Me caes bien, aunque preferiría que no representaras a Evelyn, y realmente me preocupa que te pueda faltar algo aquí sola.  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.  
  
.—Gracias. Aunque no sirva de mucho, tú también me caes bien a mí, y te aseguro que no tienes que darme tarta de chocolate para que lo admita.  
  
.—En otras palabras, quieres que deje de molestarte, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros, sintiendo haber sido tan brusca.  
  
.—Tengo un trabajo que hacer y la situación se complicaría si estableciéramos una relación personal.  
  
.—De acuerdo, no volveré a molestarte—Colin sonrió maliciosamente—¿Te importaría si me llevo un trozo de tarta? No he comido mucho hoy.  
  
El viernes por la noche, Colin no apareció por la casa. A les siete y media, el teléfono sonó una mujer con voz grave pregunto por Ron.  
  
.—Y con quién hablo?—pregunto la mujer.  
  
.—La niñera de la perra—respondió Hermione.  
  
.—En serio? la ingenuidad de Ron no deja de sorprenderme. En fin, cuando vuelva dígale que le ha llamado Ginny, por favor. Ron tiene mi numero telefónico.  
  
¿Y el de cuantas mujeres más? Se pregunto Hermione casi furiosa. Sin poder resistirlo, abrió la agenda de teléfonos y leyó nombres como Lily, Consuelo, Laura, Naty, Jessy, celeste, Melanie y Chii que, aunque eran pruebas circunstanciales, confirmaban sus peores temores. Ron Weasley era un mujeriego, y a ella le importaba más de lo que quería admitir.  
  
.—Eres tonta, Hermione—se regaño a si misma—.¿A caso no aprendiste nada en tus tres años de matrimonio?  
  
Como llevaba pasándole desde hacia tres días, la puerta de la habitación de Ron la atraía con un terrible magnetismo. ¿por qué se sentía mas débil en esta ocasión? ¿era debido ala romántica música de Rachmaninoff que había puesto?  
  
Se debiera a lo que se debiera, se detuvo delante de la puerta y puso la mno en el pomo. Ya no podía retroceder.  
  
Casi por voluntad propia, la puerta se abrió. La noche de verano bañaba el dormitorio en tonos grises, tocando los objetos casi con luz fantasmal.  
  
Tal y como el había dicho, era una habitación muy grande, con una cama muy grande; sin duda apropiada para su activa vida amorosa !. Había montones de cojines y, en cuanto a la colcha...  
  
.—Dios mío!!!!—murmuró ella dejándose caer encima del colchón al tiempo que acariciaba la colcha—¿Para esto va a Arabia Saudita...?  
  
No se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en la casa.....hasta que una sombra cruzó el umbral de la puerta y una voz dijo:  
  
.—Hablando sola, Hermione? ¿O hay alguien en la cama contigo?  
  
......  
  
o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -  
  
_**Nihao**_!!!!!!1 por fin!!!!! El esperado (jajaja!!!) cuarto capitulo de Ese hombre Weasley terminado!!!!!!! Me tarde? Sorry!!!! Y de una vez les pido disculpas por adelantado, por que me voy a tardar mas en actualizar, ya que tengo que actualizar mis demás fics, ya que los he dejado olvidados a los pobres!!!!!! YY!!! Y pues tengo que pensar y pensar y volver a pensar.....para ver como le hago!!! ASCII que no tardare (lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones, pero como voy a entrar a la uni..pues tengo que tomar un curso y prepararme para el examen!!!!1 chin!!! Maldita!!! Escuela!!!1 pero empiezo hasta principios de Julio y como ya no tengo quien me quite el tiempo, pues a pensar (oh my!!) en los próximos capítulos, espero les guste este y no olviden dejar reviews vale??...chiao, nos estamos viendo besos!!!!  
  
ok!!!!! Contesto Reviews!!!!!!

_**Shojo Ranko**_!!: que onda mi muy estimada pedazo de mierda!!!!!.!!! hay que aprovechar que mamá no esta aquí!!!!!!!! , que te puedo decir!!!!1 no deja de sorprenderme mi inteligencia e imaginación que tengo, no crees}? Que buen capitulo me avente!!!!!(ja!!) OH THE CLEVERNESS OF ME!!!!, yo de arrastrada ja!!!!1 mira con el único que te ago competencia es con el Drogas, pero ya que rogar e imploras que no te lo quite te lo dejare!!!! En fin tú ya llegaste mas lejos con él que yo!!!1 jajajajajajajajaj!!!!!!bueno, este pequeño niño se despide de ti, y te saluda con un dedo (el de en medio, para ser exactos) levantado para ti y un gran besos, por que ya sabes verdad....te quiero muchooooooo!!!!!!o ¡!!!!!!!_**Naty Black:**_ gracias hermana!!!!!!!! (sonrojo!!!o!!) que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también te guste!!!mira que todas se mueren por el pero aquí se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al Hermione lo rechazo!!! No se lo esperaba!!!1 y no le gusto mucho que digamos, verdad??!!! Bueno hermana que el dios hermoso Sirius Black te bendiga y te acompañe!!!o!!!, nos vemos hermanilla, cuídate...no olvides dejar r/r..besos...y bendiciones Siriusianas!!!_**Laura!:**_ gracias!!!!!! Y que onda de este lo corte gacho!!!!!!!(muajajajajajajaja, que mala soy!!!!1) te gusto!!!!!! Espero que si!!!! Y sobre si Evelyn miente, pues ..no lo...se....tal vez si hay juicio lo sabremos, no crees? Y pues esta con su mamá creo!!! La malas lenguas dicen que si!!!! Espero te guste ahora la habitación de Ron ¿por qué ira a Arabia Saudita? ¿qué vio Hermione?...mmm.....y pues eso ando pensando en el trabajo..creo que ya encontré uno padre..pero no lo se...aparece mas Colin tratándose de ganarse a la abogada enemiga!!!1 o no? Aquí vemos a el pequeño Draco entrando en acción (espero, si eres fanática de Draco no te enojes por el pequeño cambio que le hice!!!¬.¬!!), ok te dejo y no olvides dejar reviews, vale? Espero que te guste el capi!!!! Chiao, besos!!!!**_Merodeadora-Chii:_** hola!!!!! Pues no estoy muy prontito por acá, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no crees?, que bueno que te gusto el capi!!!!! Que te pareció este!!!!!!1muajajajajajajaja soy mala al cortarlo así??? Pero me iba a tardar mas y mejor las dejo picadas (sonrisa y risa maldita!!!!), y si, ron es encantador!!! Pero encontró la horma sus zapatos (es así? Oó?)bueno, la primera mujer que le desprecia una invitación y no le agrado para nada, verdad? Y claro que Remus es perfecto!!!!!!!!!ah!!!! ya soy de la legión Lupiana, la dirección no me la se.. y ya borre los mensajes, que te parece si te la mando a tu correo, vale?, para que estemos en el club las dos!!1nos vemos y no olvides dejar reviews, chiao!!!!.**_Lipi Weasley: _**hola!!!!!!, no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews el capi anterior, solo no olvides dejar en este vale? o!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!1 y que bueno que te guste mi humilde fic (.!!)No me tarde mucho en actualizar o si?, (vale!) sorry por la tardaza!!! Pero fue menos de un mes no?, ok!! Mas de un mes, pero como ya comente ¿creo? Mi querida madre perdió la novela en la que me base y pos ahora tengo que sacarlo de mi imaginación, y a eso súmale que tengo botados mis otros dos fics, por eso me voy a tardar mas en poner el otro capi, tengo que subir un capitulo de los otros antes (que no se lo digas a nadie, pero ya voy a hacer medio año que no actualizo ¬.¬!!)...ok!!! espero que este capitulo te vuelva lok (jajajajajaja) y que te guste mucho!!!! Deja reviews!!!!chiao!!!!!1 y claro que viva!!!!1 Remus John Lupin!!!!!!!!!!! El más hermoso sobre la tierra (también Olando Bloom y li syaoran!!), tierno e inteligente..pero sobre todo, mmmuuuuuuyyyyyyyy apuesto!!!!!o!!**Sukly:** hola!!!!! Pues lo siento pero ya no tengo todo los capítulos, como ya dije se perdio la revista y pues solo me acuerdo en grandes, muy grandes rasgos lo que pasa!!!!!!1espero te guste el capitulo nuevo!!!!!!Ok!!!!!!YA TERMINE!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡!!!!!!!! OJALA LO ESPEREN CON ANSIAS!!!!!!!!NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS.....ESTA BIEN LAS QUIERO .....ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXO  
  
**_NABIKY POTTER 8  
  
Miembro de la Religión Siriusiana  
  
Clan Marauders!!!  
  
Orden de Potter  
  
Y POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!: (TATARARATARA)  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA LEGI"N DE LAS LUPIANAS!!!!! O!!!!!  
  
Y Enamorada y UNICO Amor de Remus John Lupin o, , Orlando Bloom, LI SYaoran y Milo Ventimiglia.AH!!! Y UN POCO DE JOHNNY DEEP (pero ya se lo dejo a mi sobrina!!!pobre!!!)_**


	5. Quedate conmigo!

Nihao!!!! Como estamos?? Espero que bien!!!, bueno, pos aquí esta el quinto capitulo de ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!! No me tarde tanto en actualizar, verdad????? ¿¿¿o si???, bueno, espero que valga de algo la espera!!!¡¡¡ para que no se enojen, este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores!!! O no???. . . . . . . Y como lo prometido es deuda!!!! Niñas!!!!!, pequeñas!!! o las que no tengan una mentalidad abierta como la mía!!!¬ . ¬!!! (ejem! Eso ni yo me la creí .!), bueno, mejor a las que no les guste o sean menores de edad!!, no lo lean...........por que como dije en el primer capitulo, este fic va a tener lemons y pues.......aquí tener uno!!!!, a si que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo!!! Yo ya cambie el rango del fic.......Ok!!!! basta de choro y a leer!!!!!  
  
Oh!!!!! Antes, contesto reviews!!!!!  
  
_**Shojoranko:**_ oh, the cleverness of me!!!!!.......of course, I don't nothing.......just a little!!(jejejejejeje!!!...te toca!!) (bueno, eres una mierda que acabas de ver lo que estaba escribiendo).¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué mierdas es: ¡Sory! O.o!!! y si te fijas bien en verdad, lo que esta escrito es esto: ¡Sory!¡Sory!¡Sory!¡¡Sory! ¡Sorry!! ¡Sory!¡Sory!¡S¡So! ¡Sory!ry!!ory!¡Sory¡S¡Sory!ory!¡Sory!¡Sory¡So¡Sory!ry! (si no me crees, puedes ir a ver en tu review!!) osea!!!! Hello!!!!!!! Que mierdas es eso!!!!!O.O!!!!!!, no, no, no, no, no, no, como te trae el dorgas que ya no te puedes consentar!!!jejejeejejejeje eso es amor!!!!!!, ya estas como Karina que ve a Mario en todas partes!!! Jejeje, tu ves al drogas!!! Y no te puedes consentar!!!jejejeejejeje . . . . esta bien, solo por ya no me metere entre ustedes!!! Es todo tuyo!!! Querida hermana, ya ves como te quiero!!!!! Y como tu no me quieres, me odias, no? Pues entonces me haras sufrir quedándotelo jejejejejeejeje!!!! Yo si te quiero abey!!!!!!!! Y lo de las Lupianas, la neta, la novia de un drogadicto naco!!!! Y tu suegrilla, no, no, no, no, no vale la pena ni que te conteste!!!!! ...nos vemos querida hermana y lee mi magnifico capitulo . . . . . sobre el talento, mmmm, tal vez me lo dio el abuelo, a ti te dio lo del debujo a mi la escritura o!!!!! Muerete de envidia!!!!!1 jejejejejeje!!!! Besos!!!!!! Oh!!! Se me olvidaba ¡¡¡THE CLEVERNESS OF ME!!!!!!.  
  
_**Melania Weasley:**_ Pues, supones bien!!!!, hjajajaja, no te preocupes, te apuntare en su harem!!!!! O!!! Va a estar muy feliz!!!, aunque Hermione no tanto eh!!! .!! muchas gracias!!1 espero que este chap, te guste también, nos vemos y no olvides dejar reviews!!!! Besos!!!  
  
_**Jessi Weasley:**_ de verdad????? Gracias, que honor!!!! Espero no defraudarte con lo sucesivo, are lo mejor de mí!!!!!! Muchas gracias!! Que bueno que te gusta mi fic!!!!! Jajajaja, me creerías (ahora tú!) si te digo, que no me di cuenta de que me tarde, tres meses en actualizar!!!! Yo pensé que había actualizado antes!!!! Sorry!!! Por asustarte, pero no, me tendrán jorobando aquí por unos cuantos capítulos mas!!!!, pero que bueno que me perdonas!!!!!! Gracias!!! Ojala no me haya tardado tanto esta vez, o si? Ah!! Y por que me lo dijiste, este cap es mas largo que los otros, no? Y actualice mas rápido, verdad?, haci que estoy 100% perdonada verdad? , nos vemos ya no te interrumpo para que leas, no olvides dejar review!!!! Chiao!!!! Besos!!!! XDDDDDDD.  
  
_**Vicky Potter:**_ o!!! M-U-C-H-A-S G-R-A-C-I-A-S-1!!!!!!!!.!!!!! (no puedo creer que les guste tanto mi humilde fic, por dios!! Hacen que me sonroje!!!) jejejeje, en verdad muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias!!!!! Je, que bueno que no te desesperaste de que no se reconocían y lo hubieras cerrado antes de que acabara el chap, y pues aquí esta la hora de leerlo, mira que por su apoyo y motivos, estoy totalmente enfrascada en este fic y no he podido actualizar los demas (solo se me ocurren ideas para los capítulos ¬¬!!! Y en los otros estoy en blanco!!!! O.O!!!!)...que bueno que te guste mi ronnie (ni mi ronnie, en ese sentido, ya que no me gusta, lastima que se le va a hacer, prefiero a Remus -.!!, si no al ronnie que hago!!!!) y a ti aparte de Ron quien te gusta??? Potter?....ok!!1 te dejo para que puedas leer el capitulo, espero que te guste, tanto como, los otros...ojala no te moleste el lemons!!!?? Mira que me use loca pensando en esa escena, por que pues no sabia, nada de nada, ni la mas remota idea, tuve que leer varias revistas ¬.¬!!! para poder escribirla, jejejejejeeje, que buena excusa, no, no me llama tanto la atención...ya me fui por las ramas, no?.;!!, nos vemos y no te preocupes por escribir tanto me gusta!!!!! Yo misma tengo esa manía, cuando empiezo a escribir no puedo parar, varias veces lo eh intentado, pero no puedo!!! YY!!! Deberías ver la cartas que le mandaba a mi novio, bueno, a mi ex, demasiado largas y el es muy seco que casi no escribía, solo dibujaba y como yo no puedo, solo me traumo escribiendo (ya vez de lo que te hablo!!! ¬¬!!!), bueno ahora si, see ya!!!!! Besos y gracias por tus porras!!!!!!, no olvides dejar review, vale? Me gustan mucho los reviews largos!!!! o!!!  
  
_**Danax Weasley**_: (Nabiky sale muy, pero muy lentamente y con el miedo reflejado en su hermoso (jajajaja, si yo no me hecho porras, decía: reflejado en su rostro, cubierta por una gran armadura y el hechizo protego, con la varita en alto, con una sonrisa nerviosa y casi morada por el miedo!!!) ¿¿¿¿me tarde en actualizar??????, ¿¿verdad que no??? ¿¿no me vas a a ser nada, verdad?? O si no el fic se quedaría incompleto!!!!! o!!!! (jejejeje) . . . . la verdad creo que si termina feliz, pero ya no me acuerdo como ni por qúe, y como le estoy cambian algunas cosas (o casi todas!!1 ¬.¬!!1) de lo que ya no me acuerdo de la novela, pues no se si vayan a quedar juntos y en final feliz!!!! Pero te prometo que are todo lo posible!!1 pero mira que yo no ando nada romántica!!!!!! Al contrario!!!!! YY!!!! Pero bueno.., a ver si se me pasa antes de llegar a los capítulos finales ( que ya faltan pocos!!1)!!! no olvides dejar reviews y ojala no me hagas daño!!! Nos vemos!!! Besos!!!!  
  
_**Ophelia Dakker:**_ A poco me tarde tres meses, en actualizar el capitulo anterior????????O.ô!!!!!wow!!! sorry!!1 por haberme tardado tanto, fíjate que no me di cuenta ¬.¬!!!, ahora si no me tarde tanto, o si???? No olvides dejar reviews por si te gusto el cap...nos leemos, besos!!!!  
  
_**Lipi Weasley:**_ Hola!!!!! Gracias!!!! Un poco, si, pero no me di cuenta de que eran tres meses!! O.o!! ojala no te haya hecho llorar!! o, mira que no soporto a alguien ver llorar, no me tarde, o si? Si, es él, jejejejejeje pero sorry, no aposté!!! Jejejejeje, gracias!!! ¿de verdad? . . . . que bueno, que volviste a dejar review o!!1 gracias por tomarte la molestia!!! XDDD. De verdad es tan sexy???jejejejeje. di le a tu amiga que tenga piedad de mí!!!, por eso puse que les pedía disculpas a alas fanáticas de Draquito, de lo que iba a hacer!!!, por que mira si me mata ya no podrá ver por que le puse Draco al perro!!! Jejejeje, un poco chantajista, no crees?? Y si, es muy guapo!!!!jejejeje . . . . . tratare de no bajarte a Ron, pero mira que teia planeado algo!! Pero, are todo lo posible, por no ponerlo como un don Juan!!! XDD . . . . y le preguntare si puedes venir a consolarlo!!!! Jejejejeje, apuesto a que le encantara!!! . . . . . mira!! No me había dado cuanta, pero talvez, si, no lo se. . . . pero guardemos el secreto, vale?, no se . . .tal vez no!!!! Dependiendo como se porte Hermione ante la situación, no crees??? . . . . ahí que hacerla sufrir!!!! Jejejejeje. . . . . contesto tus preguntas: -Que hay de Colin? Se salvara de las manos de Evelyn? (maldita perra, jajaja) mmmmm, pue que si, pue que no!!!, depende que haga el abogado Potter, no crees?, quien es mas listo!!!! O mas hábil en estas cosas o si de verdad miente Evelyn!!! (no soy de gran ayuda, verdad? .!!)—Volverá a aparecer Harry? Sí, lo volveremos a ver, por el fic!!!! (jejejejeje)—Cuándo actualizaras? Mira, iba a actualizar ayer miércoles 28, pero no me había dado cuenta que me faltaba contestar unos reviews (incluido el tuyo.!!!), pero ya no pude subirlo, como no tengo internet en mi casa YY!!! Tengo que rentar, entonces guardo los r/r y los contesto en mi casa y ya después voy a subir el cap, pero no me di cuenta de eso, tenia pensado contestarlo, pero me contre a unas amigas en el msn (y como tenia tiempo que no las veía ¬¬!!!) pues me la pase platicando y ya no pude contestar, así que a horita lo estoy haciendo, son las 1:28 de la tarde (acabo de ver friends!!!) y pues a contestar para que lo suba hoy!!! Jejejeeje—Moriré de ansiedad antes?? Espero que no!!!!! Jejejejeje, no me tarde mucho, o si? Espero que este viva o!!! Para que leas el cap, espero te guste y dejes reviews!!!—Algún día besara Hermione a Ron? Mmmm.... pues . . . creo que este cap, va a vaer mas que besos, jejejejeej, pero no se quien bese a quien, aunque lo que tu dices es verdad, es mas probable que sea al revez!!! .. . . . . . . . ..Si, pero no se esperaba semejante rechazo, verdad? Creo que hirió su vanidad!! Del pequeño chulito de playa!!!1 muchas gracias por la inspiración y mira que sirve por que ahora no me puedo sacar de la cabeza este fic!!! Y para los otros, no, no, nop, nada mas no, YY!!! Tu también cuídate!!! Y me gusto mucho tu reviews!!! Gracias!! Me encantan los review largos!!!!! Espero que dejes en este . . . chiao!!!! . . besos!!!, ya te dejo leer!!!jejejejeje.  
  
_**NatyBlack**_: gracias hermana!!!!!!!!.!!!, por lo visto si te gusto que te pusiera en su agenda!!!! XD!!! No sabía si hacerlo, pero pues, lo hice!!!! Y que bueno!!! No?!!!! De verdad, me suben demasiado el ego felicitándome por mi fic!!! Muchas gracias!!! Y que bueno que te gusta!!!, no me tarde mucho en actualizar, verdad??? . . . . bueno hermana, te dejo para que puedas leer el cap, espero te guste, te gusta el lemons?? Ojala no este muy pasado, pero bueno, no se mucho de eso, haci que tu ve que leer de eso revistas...ojala te guste el cap, que es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, nos vemos!!!! Bendiciones Sirusiana para ti!!!!!!! Besos!!!!!  
  
_**Valakirka:**_ Que honor!!!!!!! Ah!!! No lo puedo creer!!! Soy a la primera que le dejas reviews!????, en serio???? Muchas gracias, por tomarte esa molestia!!!!!!!. Jua,jua,jua, si la cara de hermi, cuando lo estaba escribiendo me estaba riendo!!! Muchas gracias!!!! Que bueno que te gusta mi fic!!! me sonrojo jajaajajajajajajaja perdon por hacer a Ron tan guapo y encantador!!!!! Jejejejejeje, no fue mi intención pervertir a todas!!1 (bueno, algo, pero guardemos el secreto, vale?).......no me tarde tanto, verdad? Ah!!1 y lo de la uni, gracias!!1 pero, jejejejeje, como dije o voy a decir, jejejeje, se me paso la fecha de inscripción (mi mamá esta que me mata!!!!, pero bueno, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza y como no sabía que carrera escoger, estaba indecisa entre idiomas o comunicación, no sabía y pos ahora descansare un añito!!!! Mira que ya me estoy arrepintiendo!!!, pero bueno, tomare un cursillo de algo o trabajare(siempre eh querido trabajar pero mi mom no me dejaba, a ver si ahora si!!! o!!!!) yt pues también voy a tener tiempo para actualizar mas rápido, espero!!!! Jejejejeje . . . .ya no te quito mas el tiempo y mejor vete a leer el cap, espero te guste y me dejes review!!!! Chiao!!!! Gracias!!! Y besos!!!!!!cuidate!!! nos leemos!!.  
  
_**Consu...blackis girl:**_ hola niña!!!!!!, que al como ah pasado todo desde tu cambio de look!!!( no te eh encontrado en el msn, desde ese dia, verdad?? =:(, como va todo?) ya te vio el nico???jejejejejeje y se esta dando de topes en la pared!!!! Ojla todo este de maravilla en tu vida!!! La mia???, pues pasándola he hablado con-ya-sabes-quien (no, con voldy, no) por si la brigada inquisitorial, vigila las lechuzas!!!1 jajajajaja, no luego te explico por que.......ah, pero ahora el quiero y yo no!!!! Mmm o bueno eso pienso!!!! o!!! Jejejeje, pero bueno, esas es harina de otro costal, que bueno que te gusto mi fic!!!! Jejejejeje, espero que te guste este cap, también, te gusta el lemons??? Jejejejeje, me pervertí un poco!!!! Jajajaja, nos vemos, espero encontrarte pronto en el msn!!!! Besos y cuídate!!!!!!!!!  
  
_**Lil Granger :**_ hola amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!jejejeejejejejejeje, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review!!!!jejejeje a veces se olvida!!1 teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza!!! Ahí a algunas personas que se les pasa la fecha para sacar ficha en la uni y ya no pueden hacer nada ¬.¬!!! jejejeje quien sera??? La conoces???? Mira que ha de ser tonta!!! Algo tan importante como eso y se le pasa!!!!, no,no,no,no, pero bueno.... . . . . jajajajaja, si, te gusto esta en el harem!!!!! Jejejejeje.... . . . y pues si, voya tener tiempo de sobra!!!! Jejejejejeejeje . . . . . . espero!!!!! . . . . . . . . . oh!!!1 que crees!!!!! Jajajaja, el lunes (este lunes 26) fui a imprimir los reviews (ves que no tengo Internet en mi casa YY) para contestarlos (y hasta a horita subo el cap ¬.¬!!!) . . . ah!! Pues el chiste es que iba a salir con-you know, a las seis (me iba a dar mi libro de Potter!!!) pero se me fue el avión y a las seis estaba en Internet!!1 jejejejeje, ya que me manda un mensaje al cel, que si iba a ir o no!!!1 jejejeeje, y pues solo los imprimí y que me voy como seis y media jejeje, y no ma, no me había dado cuenta de lo mencionaste en el review, llegue con las hojas a la vista y que me las quita.!!! pero las rescate antes de que leyera tu review, claro, el muy tonto no tenia idea de que se trataba todo eso!!!! Jejejejeeje, pero quien sabe que hubiera hecho si hubiera leído su nombre ahí, se hubiera crecido, claro, le podría decir una mentirilla jejejejejeeje y como es tal vez la hubiera creído!!! Jejejeejeje, . . . . haber si te veo pronto en el msn para platicarte bien, todo eso!!!!! Jejejejeeje, ahora no se que hacer!!!!! Jejejeeje, bueno. . . . . . . como puedes decir que buenos gustos es que el Tobías este guapo!!!!!! Por dios, lily!!!!!, no, no ,no, no, no, no . . . . pero, bueno, te puedes quedar con él y yo con Orlando, como ves????? Jejejejeejeje . . . . creo que ya escribí mucho!!!! Nos vemos!!!! Espero verte pronto!!!!! Besos!!! Y cuídate!!!!!!  
  
_**Akane Chan!!:**_ jejejejeje!!! Muchas gracias (haces que se me suban los colores!!!), pos espero que te guste este nuevo chap, y que siga igual de lindo o mejor -.- ¡!! . . . . nos vemos o mejor, nos leemos!!! Dentro de unos meses ¬.¬!!! no olvides dejar reviews!!!! Chiao!!! Besos!!1 y cuídate!!!!.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo  
  
Disclamer: los personajes y nombres, pertenecen a J K Rowling y a la Warner!!, solamente, las locaciones son mías!!!, pero aparte de eso, no gano nada haciéndolo!!! Solo la emoción de ver que me dejen reviews .!!!!, así, que nada de demandas, vale???, solo lo hago para divertirme!!  
  
_**ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!!  
  
Capitulo 5.- QUÉDATE CONMIGO!!!!  
  
By: Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de:  
  
La Orden Siriusiana!!!!  
  
Legion Lupiana!!!!  
  
Orden Hermionsiana!!!  
  
Clan Marauders!!!!  
  
Orden de Potter!!!  
  
Y  
  
Enamorada y Único AMOR!!! De: ORLANDO BLOOM (me lo diste una semana, no ,lily???) !!?!!!!. REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!. LI SYAHORAN!! y MILO VENTIMIGLIA!!!! Ah!!!! Y el pequeño JEREMY SUMPTERS!!!! (Ok!!! Se vale soñar, no!!!), pero lo saben ( que son mis novios!!) y lo disfrutan!!!!! o ¡!!! jajajajajaja  
  
**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo  
  
Capitulo 5.- _**Quédate conmigo!!!**_  
  
Culpa, sorpresa, miedo...esas emociones le robaron a Hermione todo pensamiento o acción racional.  
  
.—Dios mío, ¿es que nunca llama a la puerta?—gritó ella levantándose de un salto de la cama.  
  
.—¿A la puerta de mi dormitorio?—Ron encendió la luz—No, no suelo hacerlo. ¿estás sola?  
  
.—Claro que estoy sola!! ¿que esta haciendo aquí?  
  
.—Por lo que sé, ésta es mi casa  
  
.—No me refiero a eso.—dijo Hermione consciente de que debía tener las mejillas rojas y sintiendo que él hubiera encendido la luz—Quiero decir que por qué ha venido tan pronto. Dijo que no vendría hasta mañana.  
  
Ron dejó su maleta z los pies de la cama y se pasó una mano por los ojos.  
  
.—He acabado el trabajo antes de lo que esperaba. Siento causarte un problema.  
  
.—No es un problema—Hermione se apretó el cinturón del kimono e hizo todo lo posible por parecer imperturbable.  
  
.—Muy bien. Ahora, te toca a ti responder a unas preguntas. Para empezar, ¿cómo está Draco?  
  
.—Bien—respondió Hermione, a quien no le había gustado la forma como Ron había pronunciado el para empezar, pero que mas se podía esperar de él--¿No la ha visto al entrar? Está en el piso de abajo.  
  
.—Sí, dormida en el sofá—Ron asintió—Sí, la he visto. Tengo que está bastante cómoda, pero no parece cumplir las funciones de perro guardián. Podría haber sido un asesino y ella ni se habría enterado. En fin, otra pregunta, ¿por qué estabas sentada en mi cama dando saltos arriba y abajo?  
  
.—¡¡¡No estaba saltando!!!!  
  
.—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hermione?  
  
.—Me pareció.....oí un ruido..... aquí..... y subí para investigar.  
  
.—Tendrían que haber sido elefantes los que hicieran ruido para poder oírlo, la música está a todo volumen y ni siquiera me has oído entrar.  
  
.—Eso es porque ha entrado sigilosamente.  
  
.—No, nada de eso—Ron sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mas ampliamente—en el momento en que he abierto la puerta, te he llamado y, además, he cerrado de un puntapié.  
  
La actuación de Hermione como mujer intentando salir bien de una situación embarazosa era terrible; y para ser abogada, era aún peor.  
  
.—Ya que parece conocer todas las respuestas, dígamelo usted—contesto Hermione tratando de no perder la compostura por completo.  
  
.—La verdad es que me importa un bledo. De todos modos, admito que me complace que no tuvieras planeado brincar entre las sábanas porque.....  
  
.—¡¡¡Qué!!!  
  
.—Por que he pasado las últimas dieciocho horas viajando y estoy muerto.  
  
Hermione habría aprovechado la oportunidad para escapar si el cerebro le hubiera funcionado con normalidad, habría hecho las maletas y se habría puesto en camino de White Rock. Sin embargo, la agilidad mental no era su fuerte cuando estaba en presencia de Ronald Weasley; así pues, mucho oírse decir en tono mas comprensivo de lo que era su intención:  
  
.—Parece cansado.  
  
.—¡¡Cansado!!! Estoy completamente derrotado.  
  
.—¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿ Le apetece que le prepare un bocadillo u otra cosa, o prefiere meterse directamente en la cama?  
  
Pero Ron no estaba suficientemente cansado para no poder sonreír maliciosamente.  
  
.—¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente, Hermione?  
  
.—Leche caliente??  
  
.—Leche caliente???? Oô!!!—Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado—Gracias, pero no. Si estas decidida a cuidarme, una cerveza con un bocadillo me sentarán muy bien. La comida de los aviones es asquerosa.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ron no estaba en el dormitorio cuando Hermione regresó veinte minutos más tarde, pero la puerta del baño estaba abierta y ella oyó el agua corriendo.  
  
.—Aquí tiene el bocadillo y la cerveza—grito Hermione—Que le aproveche y que duerma bien.  
  
Dejo la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y estaba volviéndose para marcharse cuando, con una voz que habría hecho revelar sus secretos a un muerto, dijo:  
  
.—No te vayas todavía, Hermione.  
  
Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo encontró en el umbral de la puerta del baño con albornoz. Tenia el cabello mojado y olía a jabón; sin embargo, sus facciones aún reflejada agotamiento. Se le veía....  
  
Desanimado. Indefenso. Como se necesitara a alguien. Como si la necesitara a ella.  
  
.—Creía que estaba cansado—dijo Hermione forzando las palabras—Creía que.....  
  
.—Quédate y habla conmigo—ron se acercó a la cama, se sentó y dio una palmada a su lado para indicar a Hermione que se sentara allí—Vamos, hazme compañía mientras me como el bocadillo. Cuéntame qué has hecho mientras estaba fuera. Recuérdame quedan lugares en el mundo con playas limpias y mares no contaminados por la ambición.  
  
Si a Hermione le hubieran pedido que metiera la cabeza en la boca de un tigre hambriento, se habría negado. Sin embargo, en lo que a Ronald Weasley se refería, su instinto de súper vivencia desaparecía por completo.  
  
.—De a cuerdo, pero sólo unos minutos. Veamos, a aparte de trabajar, he pasado unos días muy tranquilos entablando amistad con Draco. Y con Colin.  
  
Ron fingió sorpresa maravillosamente entre mordico y mordisco y mordisco al bocadillo de ternera.  
  
.—¿Qué has visto a Colin? ¿Cómo es eso?  
  
.—Ha conseguido sacar tiempo para venir a verme casi todos los días.  
  
.—No sé qué decir—Ron se encogió de hombros elocuentemente—Así es Colin, un chico decente que se preocupa por los demás.  
  
.—todo el mundo tiene buenas cualidades, Ron—observó ella educadamente.  
  
Ron, que iba a llevarse el bocadillo a la boca, se detuvo, volvió el rostro y le clavó los ojos. La mirada de Ron era como el cielo de abril, llena de maravillas e inocencia; una mirada que le hizo cosquillas en el vientre y la dejó completamente confusa.  
  
.—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer??  
  
.—¿Qué?  
  
.—Me has llamado Ron.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
.—Bueno, es tu nombre, ¿no?  
  
Él asintió y le puso el vaso de cerveza junto a los labios.  
  
.—Vamos, bebe un sorbo, te refrescará la garganta.  
  
En condiciones normales, Hermione se habría negado; sin embargo, en condiciones normales, no ardía. Obedientemente, abrió los labios y le dejó darle de beber.  
  
.—Otra vez—dijo él.  
  
Y ella, hipnotizada por su voz, por sus ojos, por su proximidad, obedeció.

oooooooooooooo

_**n/a: STOP!!!!!! Jajajajajaja, niñas no preparadas sicológicamente lejos de aquí!!!! Jejejeje, no es cierto, pero lo leen bajo su propio riego, vale?**_

ooooooooooo

Esta vez, unas gotas de cerveza le cayeron por la barbilla y, antes de darse cuenta, Ron la estaba acariciando como ella quería hacérselo a él. Le deslizó el dedo por los labios y después, sin previo aviso, le acarició el interior de la boca.  
  
Pillada por sorpresa, Hermione apretó los dientes, aprisionándolo. Ron no intentó liberarse; por el contrario, lo dobló y le acarició la lengua y, mirándola fijamente, el azul de sus ojos se tornó violeta.  
  
Ron sabía...eróticamente. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo sabía, ya que era, según palabras de se Viktor, una semivirgen casi frígida que, incluso después de tres años de matrimonio, no sabía cómo gozar y, mucho menos, hacer gozar a un hombre. Pero los dedos de Ron eran un afrodisíaco para su lengua.  
  
El resultado fue devastador y, dada su limitada experiencia, no supo cómo afrontar lo que siguió. Una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero.  
  
.—Oh...—suspiro Hermione, mientras se preguntaba por que sus párpados querían cerrarse.  
  
¿Por qué las piernas y los brazos le pesaban tanto y se negaban a moverse? Pero, lo peor de todo era el palpitar que sintió en el vientre.  
  
La otra mano de Ron le sujeto la cabeza y ella, sin saber como ni cuando, se dio cuenta de tenía las manos por debajo del albornoz de Ron y le estaba acariciando el pelo del pecho. Al momento, se dio cuenta de que a Ron le latía el corazón con violencia. Y ..... ¿ era realmente su lengua la que estaba acariciándole su dedo?  
  
.—Oh. . . Oh. . . –volvió a gemir Hermione.  
  
Pero debía haber cometido un erol fatal porque, lenta, pero inexorablemente, ron sacó el dedo de su boca, dejándola vacía.  
  
.—¿Qué he hecho que . . .?  
  
Pero, al momento, su angustia desapareció porque Ron la estaba besando . . . y nada en el mundo le había hecho gozar tanto.  
  
Ron le acarició el cabello, la nuca, la garganta y después, sin que ella le invitase, puso la mano entre sus pechos. Esos impasibles símbolos de feminidad, que Hermione siempre había considerado simples instrumentos de maternidad, cobraron vida propia. Algo delicioso surgió dentro de ella y la recompensó con una húmeda traición entre las piernas.  
  
De repente, el pánico se apoderó de ella. "Y si lo descubre? ¿qué pensará entonces? ¡¡Por el amor de Dios, junta las piernas y deja de comportarte como una solterona!!"!!  
  
Lo intentó, pero la comunicación de su cuerpo con su cerebro se había interrumpido y, sin poderlo evitar, se dejó caer en el colchón hasta quedar tumbada.  
  
Él la imitó, inclinándose sobre ella para besarle la garganta. Hermione sabía que no iba a pararse ahí, iba a seguir hasta el final, si ella se lo permitía. Conocería todos sus secretos, todos. El peor, su incapacidad para gozar y hacer gozar.  
  
.—Ron!!—Hermione le puso las manos sobre los hombros con gesto indeciso.  
  
Ron entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y, después, bajando la cabeza, se apoderó con la boca de uno de sus pezones.  
  
Hermione creyó que iba a morir; pero, a pesar de sus temores, a un nivel primitivo, reconoció la tensión que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Comprendió aquel mensaje latente, aunque era la primera vez.  
  
.—Abrázame, Hermione. Por favor, abrázame.  
  
¡Como si tuviera que suplicarle! ¡Como si no quisiera abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, estrujarle y pegarse a él!!  
  
Sin embargo, sabía que Ron le estaba pidiendo más que eso, le estaba pidiendo una intimidad que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar porque sabía que no podría darle el placer que él necesitaba. También sabía que, aunque ella sí podía fingir satisfacción, él no. La naturaleza había hacho al hombre de esa manera, exponiéndole a no poder ocultar su desilusión y descubriendo la ineptitud de ella.  
  
Otra clase de calor se apoderó de ella, un calor nacido del pesar.  
  
.—No puedo . . . no sé . . . cómo . . .  
  
Ron alzo la cabeza y la miró. Nunca nadie la había con tal honestidad, y ella hizo lo mismo, no podía responder de otra forma.  
  
Entonces, Ron le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó la palma; después, se la colocó donde más lo necesitaba.  
  
.—Puedes y vas a hacerlo, cariño—dijo Ron.  
  
Encontrarse en posesión de una granada no habría paralizado más a Hermione. Se lo quedó mirando con horror y se preparó para lo inevitable: "¡Así no, idiota!!".  
  
Ron cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de ella.  
  
.—Ah . . .—gimió Ron.  
  
Sin saber cómo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había encontrado el modo de aliviarle.  
  
Entonces, de repente, Ron la estaba besando otra vez, profunda y desesperadamente. Y a Hermione dejó de importarle qué hacer con las manos o dónde acariciar. Sintió que el kimono de seda desaparecía y sintió las manos de él en todo el cuerpo.  
  
Ron estaba muy cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre ella; por eso, apretó las rodillas bruscamente, atrapándole la mano para protegerse de su invasión. Entonces, de repente, lanzó un grito cuando sintió los dedos de él traspasar las braguitas con un increíble efecto.  
  
Hermione dejó de pensar coherentemente. A su gemido, Ron respondió con una magia que la dejó a merced de la más mínima de sus caricias.  
  
Hacia un momento, Hermione era una masa de tensión y miedo; ahora, súbitamente, se había convertido en líquida aceptación. Cuando Ron la penetró, ella le soltó el cinturón del albornoz y éste se le deslizó por los hombros, revelando su gloriosa virilidad.  
  
Ron estaba ahí, encima de ella, poseyéndola, moviéndose con ella. Oyó su propia voz quebrada cuando pronuncio el nombre de Ron, vio el sudor que tenia en la frente mientras que él les conducía a ambos al delirio. La tensión aumentó mientras la conducía a un estallido final terrible y exquisito que Hermione desconocía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sola o apunto de morir? ¿ O Ron estaba con ella a punto de tirarse por ese mismo precipicio?  
  
.—¡¡Ron!!—gritó Hermione.  
  
Era un grito de deliciosa desesperación que se mezcló con el de Ron. Entonces, Hermione se sintió estallar en millones de pedazos, fragmentos de placer.  
  
Cuando, por fin, recuperó la conciencia, Ron estaba desplomado encima de ella y, por un momento, Hermione pensó que lo había matado.  
  
.—¡Oh, Dios mío!!—susurro acariciándole el cabello—Oh, Ronald . . . cariño . . .  
  
.—¿Mmmm?—le susurró él junto al oído antes de abrazarla, volverse de costado y arrastrarla consigo.  
  
.—Estás vivo . . . ¡gracias a Dios!!—exclamó Hermione aliviada.  
  
Le sintió reír.  
  
.—Desde luego, no gracias a ti. Has estado a punto de acabar conmigo.  
  
Esas no eran las palabras que Hermione quería oír . por supuesto, tenia demasiado sentido común y era demasiado madura para esperar de él una promesa de amor eterno, pero no habría estado mal una palabra tierna para conmemorar el momento más increíble de su vida, una palabra que indicase que o que había compartido no era para él otro revolcón más.  
  
.—¿Sientes lo que ha pasado? –le pregunto Hermione.  
  
.—puede que no haya sido algo muy inteligente—murmuro él—puede que . . .  
  
Ella esperó conteniendo la respiración, esperando el veredicto que la condenaria para siempre.  
  
.—¿Qué? Dime!!.  
  
.—Ha sido un error, Hermione, pero ya es demasiado tarde . . .  
  
¿Cómo podía haber imaginado semejante agonía?  
  
.—Te arrepientes de haberme pedido que me quedara, ¿verdad?—lloró Hermione desconsolada.  
  
El brazo que tenía encima de la cabeza era un peso muerto, mucho más elocuente que un rechazo verbal. El aburrimiento, encarnado en un suave ronquido, se escapo de los labios de Ron que se había quedado dormido.

_**oooooooooooo**_

_**¿qué tal he!!??? Bueno. . . . .. pos aquí esta!!!! ha!!!!! Las engañe!!!! .!!!Sorry!!! !Sorry!!! Sigan leyendo!!!!!! .!!**_

ooooooooooooo

El lunes no era el día preferido de Hermione, .!! pero el siguiente al regreso de Ron fue peor. El tiempo no ayudó, la nubes cubrían el cielo y la lluvia caía sin cesar.  
  
No estaba de muy buen humor cuando Luna entró en su despacho con la energía de una mujer con la mitad de años que ella y una sonrisa que contrastaba con el tiempo.  
  
.—Está aquí en carne y hueso y . . . ¡cómo es!!  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen.  
  
.—¿De quién estás hablando, Luna?  
  
.—Como si no lo supieras, de Ronald Weasley!!!—Luna rió como una adolescente—Es una pena que este casado y él no tenga mi edad, aunque supongo que no me serviría de mucho. Es a ti a quien quiere ver.  
  
.—¿Sí?—Hermione se acercó la agenda y fingió examinarla—no veo su nombre aquí. ¿Tiene cita?  
  
.—Ahora sí.  
  
.—Sí, y no me gusta que me hagan esperar—insoportable como siempre, Ron entró en la habitación cubierto de gotas de agua—Tenemos que hablar Hermione.  
  
.—Iré a traeros un café, te vendrá bien con este tiempo—dijo Luna como si Ron hubiera estado en Siberia en vez de bajo una suave lluvia veraniega en Vancouver—El capuchino estará listo en un momento.  
  
.—Es una pena que no me interese el matrimonio. Si fuera así, me buscaría una mujer con tus cualidades—aunque Ron miró a Luna mientras hablaba, Hermione no tenía duda de que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.  
  
Y el mensaje no podía ser más claro: era un perenne, soltero, orgulloso de serlo y lo mejor era que ella no se hiciera ilusiones.  
  
.—No sabía que te tuteases con mi secretaria—declaro Hermione fríamente cuando se quedaron solos—Los clientes la llaman señora Lovegood.  
  
.—No todo el mundo se aferra tanto a las formalidades como tú, Hermione—contesto Ron sentándose en una silla sin que le invitasen a hacerlo—Y ahora, ¿te importaría decirme por qué demonios te escapaste de mi casa el sábado en la madrugada y por qué no has contestado al teléfono de tu casa?  
  
.—No me escapé el sábado en la madrugada, me marché el viernes por la noche. No te esteraste porque estabas dormido.  
  
Aunque no había sido su intención, el tono empleado por Hermione era el de una mujer ofendida, lleno de reproche y acusatorio. Ron se dio cuenta inmediatamente.  
  
.—Vaya, ha sido por eso!! ¡Tuve la osadía de dormirme en vez de pasarme la mitad de la noche diciéndote lo fabulosa que eres en la cama!!¡¡Que falta de modales!!!  
  
.—No tienes modales—le informó ella—Y quita los pies de mi escritorio.  
  
Le sorprendió la rapidez con que Ron obedeció.  
  
.—Por qué estás enfadada Hermione? ¿ Qué hice , o que dije, para que te marcharas así en mitad de la noche y te hayas escondido hasta ahora?  
  
Hermione, de nuevo en su presencia, volvió a quedarse con la mente en blanco, incapaz de responder.  
  
.—Me bastara con la verdad—dijo él con voz queda.  
  
Tras meditar unos segundos, Hermione decidió responder con una verdad a medias.  
  
.—Me hiciste romper con una de mis reglas de oro. Me hiciste olvidar que el sexo no tiene nada que ver con el amor, el respeto y la compatibilidad. Yo estaba a mano y tú tenias ganas...(n/A: na!!! o!!!)—tuvo que contenerse para no añadir que, ahora que había probado la mercancía, había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado para decir a gritos que no tenia inclinaciones matrimoniales—No eres la única persona que le tiene aversión al matrimonio. Yo, que lo he probado, te aseguro que no tengo ninguna prisa en repetir la experiencia. Sin embargo, tampoco soy la clase de mujer que se acuesta con cualquiera.  
  
.—Y yo sí??? (n/a: ah!! Que pregunta!!! Ustedes que creen??? ¬.¬!!)  
  
.—A juzgar por tu agenda negra, sí!!!—exclamó Hermione traicionando su determinación de permanecer fría y distante—la verdad, señor Weasley , es que no sé ni cómo puede acordarse de los nombres.  
  
.—¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Hermione, no empieces otra vez con señor Weasley!!! Y otra cosa, ¿cómo es que conoces los nombres que están en mi agenda negra? Oó!!  
  
.—Sólo conozco el nombre de Ginny—mintió ella enrojeciendo violentamente—Llamo mientras estabas afuera.  
  
.—Y, como me acosté contigo, se supone que suelo hacer lo mismo con ella, ¿no?—Ron rió con desdén—Es un caso típico de falta de lógica. Además, teniendo en cuenta que eres abogada, mientes muy mal.  
  
"no me hagas esto", quiso gritar Hermione. "No me despojes también de mi orgullo profesional, es lo único que me queda".  
  
.—Hermione, la verdad es que estas celosa, aunque no sé por qué. Si tú y yo fuéramos . . .  
  
.—Tú y yo no somos nada y nunca lo seremos—le espetó ella para evitarse el dolor de que lo dijera él—Vivimos en dos mundos diferentes y no tenemos nada en común.  
  
Ron digirió esas palabras durante un momento; luego, dijo:  
  
.—Tenemos a Draco en común, y también interés por descubrir el fondo del misterio de Evelyn Griffiths.  
  
.—¿Misterio? Ves demasiada televisión. No hay misterio en la vida de la señorita Griffiths, es un libro abierto.  
  
.—¿Sí?—murmuró ron cínicamente—Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
.—Por supuesto que lo veremos. Así que, si solo has venido a decir eso . . .  
  
.—No, casi no he empezado—Ron se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos volvieron a reflejar el cielo—Escucha, ninguno de los dos había planeado lo del viernes por la noche, pero ha ocurrido. Quizá no fue muy inteligente, pero . . .  
  
.—Nada de quizás, fue una verdadera estupidez.  
  
.—¿Por los riesgos? Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que . . .  
  
.—No es muy probables que haya quedado embarazada, si eso es lo que te preocupa; pero, aunque así fuese, no te preocupes, asumo toda responsabilidad.  
  
.—No me refería a ese tipo de riesgo, Hermione—dijo Ron en tono suave—Hacer el amor tal cual, como lo hicimos nosotros, conlleva mas riesgos que un embarazo; aunque para que lo sepas, si ocurriese, yo también asumiría toda mi responsabilidad. Pero como los dos sabemos, últimamente hay otros riesgos a tener en cuenta y, siempre, tengo mucho cuidado. El viernes fue una excepción.  
  
.—Sí, lo fue. Tú tampoco tienes que tener miedo en lo que a mí respecta.  
  
Ron le clavó su mirada otra vez, una mezcla de ternura y pesar.  
  
.—¿No crees que ya me he dado cuenta?—inquirió él con voz tierna—Uno tiene que ser un idota para no darse cuenta de que no eres promiscua.  
  
¡En otras palabras, soy una inepta!!  
  
Hermione no pudo soportar más. Bruscamente, se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño para no echarse a llorar delante de él.  
  
.—Es una pena que no seas siempre tan perceptivo—dijo ella—De lo contrario, nos habrías ahorrado a los dos esta conversación tan embarazosa. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no puedo pasar más tiempo hablando de una noche de la que los dos no arrepentimos.  
  
.—Por supuesto—dijo él con indiferencia.  
  
.—Otra cosa—añadió Hermione casi sollozando—No podré volver a quedarme cuidando de Draco; de todos modos, me encargaré de buscar a alguien para que la cuide si tienes que volver a marcharte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darle el mensaje a Luna.  
  
.—¿Me ha llamado alguien?—preguntó luna con dos cafés mientras Hermione salía por la puerta—¿Adónde vas Hermione?  
  
.—Lo siento, pero tengo que salir corriendo. Acabo de acordarme que tengo una cita. Acompaña al señor Weasley a la puerta, cuando se vaya.  
  
Ron se quedo mirando a la secretaria con los cafés.  
  
.—Creo que no le gusto a tu jefa, Luna.  
  
.—No saques conclusiones precipitadas—dijo la secretaria—Es una mujer complicada, pero no tiene nada de extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo que la pobre ha pasado.  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era tan terrible como escuchar conversaciones privadas con el oído pegado a la puerta.  
  
.—Sí, se lo que quieres decir—mintió Ron descaradamente—Ese ex marido suyo era una buena pieza, ¿verdad?  
  
.—Ya lo creo!!!!¡¡¡Maldito Viktor Krum!!!!; Pobre Hermione, todavía no se ha recuperado. En fin, tómate el café que ya esta preparado.  
  
.—De acuerdo, pero sólo si tú me acompañas—contestó Ron.  
  
Luna se lo quedó mirando, examinándolo.  
  
.—Muy bien. ¿ y de qué quieres que hablemos?  
  
.—De Hermione?—pregunto él arqueando las cejas.  
  
Luna tomó a siento en la otra silla para invitados.  
  
.—De acuerdo, de Hermione. ¿qué quieres saber?  
  
Sin duda la suerte le sonreía. Aunque se hubiera encontrado el diario privado de Hermione, no se habría enterado de más cosas sobre ella que durante aquella media hora.  
  
.—Hay algo que no comprendo, luna—dijo Ron después, cuando la secretaria le acompañó al ascensor—¿Por qué me has contado todo esto? La verdad es que, prácticamente, no nos conocemos.  
  
Ella sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
.—Sé lo que necesito saber de ti. En cuanto al motivo, digamos que ya es hora de que alguien le dé un empujón a la vida social de Hermione. Tiene veintiocho años, no setenta; demasiado joven para contentarse con ser la niñera de una perra, por muy encantadora y preñada que sea. Debería vérsela agarrada del brazo de un hombre y, con franqueza, te diré que los pretendientes que le busca su familia no valen ni para una pensionista.  
  
.—¿Demasiado mayores?  
  
.—Demasiado formales—respondió Luna—Tan almidonados como las camisa que llevan. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?  
  
.—Por que???—preguntó él, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.  
  
.—Una asociación de caridad va a dar una fiesta para recaudar fondos en el club de golf Dogwood (n/a: no, nada relacionado con algo asi como: "el perro Wood" o Oliver Wood!!!! Ja,jaa,ja, me cae bien oliver!!!!), y resulta que tengo dos entradas—Luna le dio un codazo en el costado y, como por arte de magia, le ofreció dos invitaciones—También sé que una de las jóvenes abogadas de esta compañía, una a quien le encantan los perros, va a asistir.  
  
.—¿Por qué crees que me interesa ir??  
  
.—¿Por qué me has estado interrogando sobre mi jefa y no me has dejado trabajar??  
  
.—Me gusta hablar contigo, Luna.  
  
.—Y a mi me gusta cómo te haces la raya del pelo—respondió ella cínicamente—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Ronald Weasley. Bueno, ¿vas a ir o no?  
  
.—Si voy, ¿querrás ser mi acompañante?  
  
Luna lanzó una estruendosa carcajada.  
  
.—Ni hablar, hijo!!! Podría costarme el puesto. Búscate otra que pique el anzuelo.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo  
  
Que tal eh!!!!!!!!!!! Les gusto!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????? Y bien que quiere morder el anzuelo!!!!!1 y salir con este "gran hombre"!!!!!(solo se atienen a las consecuencias, si las ve Hermione con él, no se de lo que sea capaz de hacer una mujer celosa,como la verdad yo no soy celosa pero no se preocupen puedo investigar o inventar!!!! Jajajajajaja)  
  
OK!!! Se que había dicho que no iba a actualizar hasta que no pusiera un capitulo, nuevo, en mis otros dos fic!!!!! Pero no pude!!!YY!!!! Este fic, ya esta en mi cabeza!! Y no me lo puedo quitar!!! (callate abey!!!!) y pues . . . . pero . . bueno . . no se preocupen, verán voy a tener MUCHO tiempo de sobra para actualizar (espero), se acuerdan que les dije que iba a entrar en la uni y por ende iba a estar ocupada . . . si? . . . mmmmm . . . pues . . . jejejeje . . . se me pasaron las fechas para sacar ficha para el examen y ya no pude hacer nada!!! .!!! así que ahora tendré mi año sabático!!!! Jejejeje, pero bueno, es que tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y no sabia que carrera escoger, si comunicación o idiomas???? Jejejeje, mi madre casi explota cuando le dije que se pasaron las fechas!!!jajajajaja . . . pero ya no se podía hacer nada, y como ya existía esa posibilidad de descansar si no sabía que carrera, pues yo creo que por eso no exploto!!! Jejejeje, ahora tomare un cursillo de lago, para no estar sin hacer nada, antes me alegraba la idea, pero ahora ya no.... me da flojera estar un año sin hacer nada . . .jejejeje . . tal vez trabaje . . . siempre he querido trabajar, pero mi madre decía que si no podía con la escuela, menos trabajando ¬.¬!!!! y pues haber que hago!!!! . . . . si no se enoja que este mucho tiempo en la comp., tal vez actualice rápido.. . . . ojala Sirius lo permita!!!! Jejejejeeje  
  
Bueno, cambiando de tema!!1 Les gusto???? Que tal el Lemons???? Estuvo muy fuerte?????, verdad que no!!!! Jejejeejeje, como yo no se nada de eso, tuve que leer muchas (bueno, no tanto) revistas en las que hubiera escenillas subiditas de tono, jejejeejeje, que buena excusa, no creen??jajajaja, solo no se lo digan a mi mamá!!1 ¬.¬!!!!jejeejeje Y bien quien se apunta para acompañar a Ron ala fiesta!!!!! Bueno, si se decide en ir (por que alega que no tiene ropa para salir ¬.¬!!!, pero le doigo que le importaría a ustedes que fuera como dios lo trajo al mundo, no?jajajaja!, ya!! Se quedo la perveción del capitulo!!! .!!) bueno, quien deje mas reviwes!!( un poco chantajista, no crres? Jejejejeej) Y bueno, a la que el pelirrojo elija sera su acompañante, así que lo único que tienen que hacer es darle clic al botoncito de aquí abajo que dice go y ya!!! Me dejan un lindo review!!!! Jejejejeje, nos vemos dentro de unos meses ¬.¬!!! o mejor cuando actualice, no creen?? Bueno ya me expaye, hací que (imitando a Mandy) muy bien señoras las quiero adiós!!!!!!

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

**_Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de:  
  
La Orden Siriusiana!!!!  
  
Legion Lupiana!!!!  
  
Orden Hermionsiana!!!  
  
Clan Marauders!!!!  
  
Orden de Potter!!!  
  
Y  
  
Enamorada y Único AMOR!!! De: ORLANDO BLOOM (me lo diste una semana, no ,lily???) !!?!!!!. REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!. LI SYAHORAN!! y MILO VENTIMIGLIA!!!! Ah!!!! Y el pequeño JEREMY SUMPTERS!!!! (Ok!!! Se vale soñar, no!!!), pero lo saben ( que son mis novios!!) y lo disfrutan!!!!! o ¡!!! jajajajajaja_**


	6. ¿Enamorado ? YO! Oò!

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como estamos!!!!!!!!! (i hope good) que onda!!! Mucho tiempo esperando este capitulo!! No, mucho verdad!!!?? Ahora sí me tarde poquito ¬.¬!!!pues yo, aquí aprovechando mis vacaciones jejejejeje ¬ . ¬!! Para actualizar mi fic!!! Jejejejeje!!! Las dejó para que puedan leer el nuevo capitulo que les parece el titulo: ¿Enamorado. .. .? Yo!!! Jejejeje no soy muy buena para los títulos!!! ¬.¬!!! bueno..... las veo mas abajito!!!!!!! Espero les guste el chap!!!!! . . . . . . . miquelis!!!!

_**ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!**_

**_Capitulo 6.- ¿Enamorado...? YO!! O.ó!!_**

**_by: NABIKY POTTER 8_**

**_Miembro de:_**

_**La Orden Siriusiana**_

_**Legión Lupiana**_

_**Clan Marauders!!**_

_**Orden Hermionsiana**_

_**Orden de Potter **_

_**Y nuevo (desde el sábado como a las ocho de la noche!!) miembro de:**_

_**La orden de Viktor Krum (jejejeje)**_

**_Enamorada y único amor de: Orlando Bloom!!!, Lee Shaoran!!! Milo Ventimiglia!!!! Y de Jeremy Sumpters!!!!_**

**_esehombreweasley-esehombreweasley-esehombreweasley-eshombreweasley_**

**o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, el tiempo era de nuevo, veraniego. Jardineras de flores adornaban el porche del club Dogwood; sus colores estaban intensificados tras las recientes lluvias. Dentro, lámparas de cobre y cristal bañaban con suave luz los arreglos florales de rosas y lirios que adornaban las mesas. Durante la hora del aperitivo, dos guitarristas entretuvieron a los huéspedes con partituras de Bach a Villa Lobos.

Decidida a no permitir que nadie le estropeara la tarde, Hermione se negó a pensar en Ron Weasley que había sido un auténtico tormento durante toda la semana; no porque no hubiera dejado de llamarla, sino porque no lo había hecho.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Estaba rodeada de su familia y sus amigos; en particular, estaba Draco Malfoy, un hombre tan diferente a Ron como era posible serlo.

.—¿No te parece encantador, Tom?—dijo la madre de Hermione, dirigiéndose a su marido, mientras sonreía contemplando a sus cuatro hijos y a sus respectivos acompañantes en el momento en que se sentaron a la mesa—Es una pena que Margot y Orlando no hayan podido venir. Casi nunca estamos todos juntos en la misma habitación.

.—O en el mismo país—comento Lily, la mayor, que, con su marido, formaba una pareja de respetados arqueólogos—¿Os ha dicho Shaoran que nos vamos a Ecuador el martes? Hay una nueva excavación en la frontera con Colombia. Estamos deseando ir.

Fue el punto de partida para la bienintencionada rivalidad fraternal que surgía siempre que los miembros del clan se reunían. Hermione suponía que era inevitable ya que, los cinco retoños Granger habían seguido el ejemplo de sus padres y eran unos buenos profesionales; también, siguiendo la tradición familiar, habían elegido a sus parejas con esa misma cualidad.

Hermione se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y sonrió mientras dejaba que la conversación flotase a su alrededor, un habito adquirido durante su matrimonio con Viktor. Nadie notaría su silencio, estaban demasiado ocupados en superarse los unos a los otros.

.—Es mi noche libre—dijo Hugh O'conner, el anestesista casado con la segunda Granger—pero Samantha está en el servicio de urgencias; así que, si la llaman, se tendrá que ir. Una de sus pacientes está a punto de dar a luz.

Consuelo, la ultima en entrar en la familia, suspiró.

.—¡Me muero de ganas de tener un niño! ¿serás mi ginecólogo cuando llegue el momento, Samantha?

.—Estoy seguro de que sí, siempre y cuando no seas demasiado pronto—interpuso Eric, su marido, el mas joven de los hermanos Granger—Sólo llevamos cinco meses de casados, cariño, y hemos acordado esperar a tener más seguridad económica antes de tener una familia.

Consuelo hizo un puchero, sólo para dar a entender a la familia que no hablaba del todo en serio.

.—Pero lo quiero todo y lo quiero ya. Al fin y al cabo, cielo, te han calificado de genio para las finanzas—anuncio consuelo con orgullo y posesividad—Eric llegará a ser presidente de la compañía de inversiones y millonario antes de que cumpla los treinta, ya lo veréis. Dentro de dos años, podremos tener todo lo que queramos, incluyendo tres niños y una niñera.

Entre tanto, pensó Hermione, están las Evelyn Griffiths del mundo, abandonadas por los padres de sus hijos y luchando por criarlos modestamente.

Sirvieron la cena, que consistía en langostinos, sopa fría de berros, salmón con espárragos, ensalada de endibias y, de postre, frambuesas. Y con cada plato, el espectro de Evelyn en su diminuta casa y, probablemente, cenando una hamburguesa. Fue lo suficiente para acabar con el apetito de Hermione.

.—¿No tienes hambre?—preguntó Draco al verla juguetear con el tenedor--¿Te apetece bailar?

La pista no estaba muy concurrida. Al contrario que Hermione, la mayoría de los allí presentes hacían justicia ala cena. Sin embargo, aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención, tuvo la sensación de que la vigilaban.

.—No sé si ha sido una buena idea. Me siento como si estuvieran esperando a que me tropezara y me cayera.

.—Todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado decidiendo cuánto están dispuestos a apostar cuando empiece la subasta—dijo Draco manteniendo el compás de la música—Olvídate de los demás.

Pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Aunque más parejas se les unieron en la ista, la impresión de que la vigilaban persistió.

Draco la abrazo con más fuerza.

.—Estas muy guapa esta noche, Hermione. Este color, ¿turquesa, no?, te sienta muy bien.

Con cierto desagrado, Hermione notó que las manos de Draco eran tan suaves como las de una mujer y que le estaba saliendo estómago.

_**¡¡Completamente distinto a Ron!!**_

Enfadada consigo misma, se maldijo por recordarlo.

.—Estás muy pensativa—continuó Draco susurrándole húmedamente al oído.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no apartarle de un empujón.

.—¿Nunca te ha apetecido hacer otra cosa que no sea dirigir una gran empresa, Draco?—preguntó Hermione intentando sentir interés por la respuesta—¿No has pensado nunca en hacer algunos cambios radicales en tu vida?

.—Sí—respondió él sin vacilar—He pensado que tengo cuarenta y dos años y que ya estoy listo para cambiar mi vida de soltero por una vida de casado . . . . . contigo!.

_**¡¡las palabras perfectas, pero el hombre equivocado!!**_

Malinterpretando la angustia de Hermione, Draco la estrechó contra sí con más fuerza.

.—No puede sorprenderte tanto, ¿no te aparece? Nunca he pretendido ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti, Hermione. De lo que no estoy seguro es de lo que tú sientes por mí.

Un choque con una pareja a sus espaldas libró a Hermione de contestar.

.—Perdón—dijo una voz.

No, no una voz cualquiera . . . . . . ¡¡¡La voz!!! La voz del hombre que la tenia obsesionada.

Hermione se volvió bruscamente y el impacto de su mirada le hizo dar un paso atrás. Ron Weasley había estado vigilándola y había planeado chocarse contra ellos. Y ella, por su parte, debería sentir resentimiento, ira, cólera . . . en vez de esa estúpida felicidad que la invadió al verlo.

.—¡¡Vaya, qué sorpresa, Hermione!!—exclamó Ron fingiendo sorpresa descaradamente con un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermosa acompañante—No imaginaba verte aquí; aunque pensándolo bien, no debería sorprenderme.

.—Hola—respondió ella luchando desesperadamente por apartar los ojos de él, aunque le pareció imposible.

.—Oh, perdón, se me están olvidando mis modales Vicky, te presento a Hermione Granger. Hermione, Vicky , una buena y vieja amiga.

Y, con un malicioso brillo en los ojos, añadió:

.—Supongo que habrás visto su nombre en la agenda negra.

¡¡Una amiga!!!, pensó Hermione observando a Vicky apoyarse en él con gran intimidad.

Sin embargo, cuando Vicky se dirigió a Hermione., lo hizo con una sonrisa, y con una voz cálida llena de simpatía.

.—Encantada de conocerte, Hermione. Espero que todo lo que este hombre te diga te lo tomes con cierto sentido del humor.

.—No todo—consiguió responder Hermione, deseando borrar de su memoria ciertos recuerdos.

No quería recordar lo que era estar con él, lo que le había permitido que le hiciera. Le hacía agonizar.

Ron continuó impertérrito.

.—¿No nos vas presentar a tu acompañante, Hermione?—dijo Ron indicando Draco—Te estás comportando como si fuera invisible.

¡¡Ojala lo fuera!!! Pensó Hermione.

.—Draco—dijo con el rostro enrojecido—éste es Ronald Weasley.

Hermione tuvo la satisfacción de notar que a Ron no le gustó el nombre, y se lo notó. Pero Ron extendió la mano y murmuro con voz algo quebrada:

.—¿Draco? ¿eres amigo de Hermione?

Draco, que no tenía ninguna malicia, le estrechó la mano y reconoció la presencia de Vicky asintiendo con la cabeza.

.—Sí, un buen amigo que espera ser algo más.

.—¡¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!!!—exclamó Ron tras recuperar el control de sí mismo por completo—Bueno, me alegra saber que Hermione está en buenas manos. ¿Me reservarás un baile más tarde, Hermione . . . por los viejos tiempos?

.—Weasley . . . Weasley . . . –repitió Draco después de que Ron y Vicky se alejaran tan contentos—Ese nombre me suena. ¿Cómo lo has conocido, Hermione?

.—A través de un caso que estoy llevando. La verdad es que casi no lo conozco.

**_"lo único que sé de él es lo que se siente al tocar su piel en el ardor de la pasión, como sabe su boca, cómo le palpita el corazón . . . y mil detalles inolvidables!!"_**

.—Es extraño, me da la impresión de que lo conozco, pero no consigo recordar donde ni cuándo le he visto . . . Y es extraño, por que no suelo olvidarme de la gente. En fin, miraré en mis archivos por si he hecho negocios con él—Draco sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomarla en sus brazos—Da igual, volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando.

.—No, por favor—le rogó ella—Perdona, Draco, no puedo . . .

.—No, soy yo quien debería disculparse—dijo él—No ha sido el momento oportuno. Es evidente que te preocupa algo de lo que no crees poder discutir conmigo, y no quiero presionarte y, con eso, añadiría una preocupación más. Sólo déjame decirte que la oferta sigue en pie y que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Draco era demasiado tierno, demasiado honrado, demasiado civilizado. Un hombre que jamás angustiaría a una mujer**_. "lucha por lo que dices que quieres"_**, quiso gritarle Hermione. "**_Haz que mi corazón crea lo que le dice mi cabeza, que necesito un hombre como tú, no alguien a quien no le importan mis sentimientos." _**

.—Va a empezar la subasta—dijo Draco—¿Te apetece una copa de champaña mientras tanto?

Los objetos subastados alcanzaron altos precios . por un edredón hecho a mano, se pagaron setecientos dólares; por una botella de vino de reserva, ciento ochenta; una muñeca de porcelana de la época victoriana alcanzo los dos mil dólares. Pero la estrella de la subasta fue un viaje a San Francisco para dos personas con hospedaje incluido; el padre de Hermione y Eric apostaron por el viaje, pero se echaron para atrás cuando el precio sobrepasó los tres mil quinientos dólares. Lo ganó alguien que había al fondo de la sala.

.—Da igual el precio, lo que importa es que el dinero que se paga es para una buena causa—dijo Eric con deportividad—Vamos, Consuelo, anímate, te llevare a San Francisco cuándo quieras.

.—Y yo a ti, Marion, mi vida—dijo Tom Granger inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su esposa.

Al ver a sus padres tan enamorados después de cuarenta y un años de matrimonio y de cinco hijos, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Encontraría algún día un hombre que la tratase con tan tierna pasión como su padre para con su madre?

.—Yo no necesito ganar un viaje en una subasta para llevarte a San Francisco, Hermione—le dijo Draco en voz baja—Si decides ser mi esposa, pasaremos allí un mes de luna de miel si quieres.

.—Quizá algún día, Draco.

.—¿Por qué no ahora?

Era lo más que Draco podía presionar; pero, aunque Hermione había creído que era eso lo que quería de él, sintió un deseo sobrecogedor de echarse a llorar delante de todo el mundo.

Por fin, tragándose las lágrimas, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

.—Por que ahora voy a ir a empolvarme la nariz.

Rápidamente, antes de ponerse en ridículo delante de todos, se levanto del asiento, se abrió paso entre las mesas y fue a los servicios.

Cuando salió después de un buen rato, Ron la estaba esperando.

.—Has tardado tanto tiempo en salir que había empezado a creer que te habías caído dentro de la taza—observó Ron con absoluta falta de decoro.

.—¿Es que no tienes mejor cosa que hacer que vigilar a las mujeres y esperar el momento oportuno para acosarlas e insultarlas?

.—¡¡Dios mío, Hermione!!—exclamó Ron conduciéndola a la pista de baile—¿Que te pasa, es que no has cenado bien?

.—Déjame en paz—respondió ella tratando de soltarse.

Pero Ron, que la tenia agarrada del brazo, se lo impidió. Ignorando sus palabras y leyendo sus pensamientos, la tomó en sus brazos al tiempo que la banda de música comenzaba a tocar el **_wals de tennessee, _**y a Hermione le pareció que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía hasta quedar ellos dos solos moviéndose al compás de la música.

.—Así está mejor—murmuró ron apretándola contra su torso.

De haber poseído un mínimo de sentido común y otro mínimo de instinto de supervivencia. Hermione se habría apartado de él y quizá, por precaución, le habría soltado una bofetada sin importarle hacer una escena en publico. Pero semejante acción requería cierta energía y, bajo el hechizo **(n/a: no, no utiliza la maldición imperius!! Jejeje)** de él, no le quedaba nada.

.—Esto que llevas puesto . . . –murmuró Ron acariciándole la espalda.

.—Se llama vestido.

.—Es casi tan suave como tu piel. Y el perfume que llevas . . . –Ron agachó la cabeza y le puso la nariz en el cuello, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

.—Carolina Herrera—Hermione suspiró.

.—Exquisito..le susurró acariciándole el oído con los labios—Dime por qué te marchaste de mi casa la semana pasada.

.—Ya te lo he dicho—por miedo a que él no la hubiera oído, Hermione volvió el rostro para mirarlo—Fue una locura impetuosa . . .

la boca de Ron acarició la suya. Hermione se consoló diciéndose a si misma que, al menos, ron era quien había dado el primer paso. Y si la besaba de verdad, no había duda de que ella le devolvería el beso. Y, al igual que la primera vez, le pareció entrar en el paraíso.

La mano de Ron cruzo la frontera entre el encaje y piel, subiendo y bajando, acercándose a las costillas, a sus senos . . . esa especie de fuego abrasador. El mismo que la semana anterior, volvió a quemarla. Cuando Hermione se agarró a las solapas de su chamarra, sabía que estaba perdida.

.—Ven a pasar la noche conmigo, Hermione—le susurró él junto a los labio.

.—No—respondió ella con voz temblorosa—No es una buena idea.

Pero Ron sintió su falta de convicción.

.—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, Hermione.

.—¿Que hay de Vicky . . . y de Draco? No podemos . . . abandonarlos, no estaría bien.

Los últimos acordes llegaron a su melancólico final y la magia del hechizo se disipó. De repente, Hermione se encontró emparentada entre Lily y syaoran por un lado, y Consuelo y Eric por el otro, los cuatro mirándola con curiosidad,

Pensó en presentarles a Ron, pero tuvo miedo. También ellos, como ella, le compararían con Viktor? En cuyo caso, no podría soportarlo; sobre todo, por él. Ron se merecía algo mucho mejor que eso.

Por ese motivo, les dio la espalda y se encontró de cara a Ron, con sus ojos clavados en ella, descubriendo la verdad que había estado tratando de ocultar.

.—No, no estaría bien, ¿verdad?—dijo Ron soltándola.

Lo peor era que Hermione no sabía a qué se refería, si a Draco y a Vicky, o a su miserable cobardía.

**_o o o o o o o o o o o _**

Vicky recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del coche.

.—¡¡Bueno, Ronald!! Si no te conociera como te conozco, juraría que estas triste.

Ron fingió estar concentrado en la conducción.

.—Hay mucho tráfico para ser tan tarde, ¿verdad?.

Pero Vicky, ni era tonta ni estaba distraída.

.—¿Lo estás, Ronald? Por que si no lo estás, deja de jugar con los sentimientos de Hermione. Ella no juega con el amor como tú y, por lo tanto, no conoce las reglas.

.—¿Quién ha hablado de amor?—preguntó él en tono irascible—Maldita se, Vicky, deja de imaginar cosas que no existen.

.—No. Esta vez no estoy dispuesta a fingir no darme cuenta de lo que te propones. La has dejado anonadada. Siento pena por el hombre que la acompaña.

.—Draco. Bueno, dime, ¿qué impresión te ha dado Hermione?

.—Tímida, elegante, se ha comportado muy bien dada la tensión y . . . encantadora. Encantadora y frágil. Espero, querido amigo, que lo tengas presente si tienes intención de continuar con ella. Lo que tú puedes considerar un capricho pasajero, a ella podría destruirla. Me ha parecido muy vulnerable.

.—No te dejes engañar, es muy dura. Tengo que andarme con cuidado con ella en este asunto de Colin y la niña.

.—No estoy hablando de su capacidad profesional, estoy hablando de su corazón. Tú ya has roto unos cuantos, los nombres de Lil, consuelo, Lily, clau, laura, jessi, Ophelia, Anna, , melanie, naty, lipi...en fin podría seguir toda la noche, . . . te dan una idea, pero éste . . .. Éste, Ronald, es de cristal. No lo rompas, por favor.

.—Jamás ha sido mi intención . . . . .

.—No, ya lo sé. Tampoco te has enamorado nunca, por eso no sabes lo mucho que se puede sufrir.

.—No creo en el amor.

.—Sí que crees en el amor. De lo contrario, ¿por qué estas haciendo todo lo posible por Colin con el asunto dela niña? Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado cobarde para admitirlo, eso es todo.

Ron lanzó una burlona carcajada.

.—¿Yo, cobarde?

.—Sí. Por eso precisamente me negué a permitir que nuestra relación llegase a ser algo más que un coqueteo.

.—¿Crees que no . . . que no te tengo cariño?

.—Sí, me tienes cariño y yo te lo tengo a ti, y es a lo mas que llegaremos. Por egoísmo, por protección, opté por ser tu amiga y nada más. Sin embargo Hermione es diferente, no ha calculado todo como yo lo hice, Billius. No me gustaría enterarme de que, lo que cree haber encontrado contigo, no es más que una simple ilusión.

.—A veces, me parece que ni siquiera le gusto; así que mucho menos. . . . . bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

.—Ni siquiera puedes pronunciar esa palabra, ¿verdad?.— Vicky se echó a reír—Dios mío, Ronald, creo que por fin te has enamorado!!!

Ron detuvo el coche delante de la puerta del edificio de apartamentos donde Vicky vivía y salió para abrirle la puerta.

.—No es verdad—le aseguró él—Lo que pasa es que . . . En fin, no sé qué es, pero no es amor. Por el amor de Díos, ni siquiera sé cuándo es su cumpleaños, ni cuántos años tiene . . . ni nada.

.—En ese caso, ¿por qué has estado apunto de hacerle el amor en la pista de baile?

.—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea—respondió Ron con expresión apesadumbrada.

.—Ese es tu problema, que no te conoces a ti mismo y mucho menos a ella. Gracias por una noche encantadora, cielo, y recuerda lo que te he dicho.

_**¿Tendría Vicky razón? ¿Tenía miedo de enamorarse? **_

**__**

**_o o o o o o o o o o o o_**

****

**_esehombreweasley-esehombreweasley-esehombreweasley-eshombreweasley_**

**o o o o o o o o o o o o**

**__**

So? Les gusto!!!!!!¿¿verdad que Síii? Si no es así me harán llorar Y.Y!!! jejeje. Ron cobarde?????? Ustedes que creen!!!!! De verdad se estará enamorando de Hermione??? Si es así que pasara para que se hablen ya que no terminaron muy bien en la fiesta, no? Quien dará el primer paso para una reconciliación (bueno, si es que la ahí!) . . . .. . .bueno, ahora se darán cuenta de por que le puse Draco a la perrita, no?, jejejeje. . . . . bueno, pos que pasara en el próximo capitulo . . . O.o!!! . . . . . . no lo saben???? Pos yo tampoco!!!!!!!!! Jejejejejejeje!! . . . . ¬.¬!! Ok nos vemos dentro de ahora si un buen tiempo!!1 jejejeje!!! See ya!!1 (solamente no se vayan a olvidar de mi, vale?)No olviden dejar Reviews!!!!! ¿Vale?

Que bueno que les gusto el lemon del capitulo anterior!!!! Jejejeeje y que bueno que no le van a decir a mi querida madre!!1 jejejeeje me mataría!!! Jejeje ah!1 y tampoco a mi padre!!! Por dios él si me mataría!!! Jejeje creen que no quería que descansara un año por que decía que se me podía alborotar la hormona con mi ahora ex ¬-¬!!! En que concepto me tiene o tal vez es por que a veces me la paso diciendo que (cuando con mucho y crece un poco la panza) estoy embarazada!!! Jejejeje pero bueno el no entiende lo que es algo en broma!! Por dios!!! No estoy tan loca!! Pero bueno, no importa!! Ahora imagínese que su pequeña y hermosa (jajaja un poco de alta autoestima alta, no creen?? ¬¬!!) hija esta subiendo una historia con una escenilla subida de tono!!! Jejeje capaz de que me manda a hacer un cinturón de castidad!!! Jejejeje , pero falta que me lo deje poner, no? Jejejeeje . . . . . Miquelis!!! . . . . . . . Hasta Pasta!!!

**Nota: para la gente linda que me agrego al msn con el e-mail de: nabikypotter8..etc... les pido que si quieren lo vuelvan a hacer pero con el correo de aguilargirl8 . etc . hot . . .. . . por que el nabiky nunca abro el msn . . . me podrán encontrar en el segundo si gustan claro esta!!! . . **

OH!!!. . . . se me olvidaba . . . . contesto reviews!!!

**_Melanie Weasley: _**Jejejejejejeejeje!!! De verdad? Que bueno que te hizo feliz el fic!! Jejeje, y que bueno que te gusto el lemon o!!, nos vemos en el otro capitulo, no olvides dejar reviews!!,vale? Chiao!!

**_Ophelia darkker: _**jejejejeeje que bueno que te gusto la parte censurada y que te haya alegrado el fic! Jejejeje si, pobre hermi, pero bueno quien la manda a ser tan . . . orgullosa ¿si será eso? Que no puede habar con ron con la verdad, mira que él fue hasta su oficina a verla por que no contestaba sus llamadas (un gran esfuerzo para él, no crees?) y que ella se haga la dura y todavía ahorita en lo que paso en este cap, no, no, nop, no, no, y dispuse e pone triste cuando Ron no le hace caso o le llama por teléfono, mujeres!!! (je ¬¬!!) quien las entiende!!! Jejejejejeje bueno, quien nos entiende!! (aunque yo no soy tan problemática, creo?? jejeje). . . .pensare donde meter mas partes "r" jejejeje . . . nos vemos . .. espero te haya gustado el cáp, no olvides dejar review, vale? Chiao!!!.

**_Anna Asakura: _**hola!!!! Wow!! Una nueva personita por aquí, jejejejje, que bueno!!! !! Jejejeje sí, los hombres solo meten la pata!!! Jejejeje cuando piensas que no pueden hacer nada más idiota ¡zas! ¡¡Se reivindican!! Con otra cosa mas estúpida!!1 jejejeje, ¡hombres tenían que ser!!! Jejejeje sí, igualito que Harry amigos y hombres tenían que ser!! ¬¬u jejeje creó que los estoy atacando mucho!!!1 jejeje . .. bueno, espero verte de nuevo por aquí y ojala te haya gustado este cap, nos vemos y no olvide dejar review, vale? Ciao!!

**_Lil Granger: _**hola amiga!!!! Jejejejeje que bueno que te gusto el lemon!!!! Jejejejeje y si, no tengo excusa pero últimamente casi no estado en mi casa ¬¬!!! Pero con mi año de vacaciones!!! Bueno, mi madre dice que no es nada para alegrarse!! Jejejejejeje, pero bueno, nunca se les va a dar gusto, a los padres, verdad? ¬¬!! Jejejejeejeje, pos la verdad, trate de no gastarlo, pero no podía a apartarme de él!!! Jejejejeeje, pero ya te toca y ahora me toque Li a mí, no? Por cierto te gustaron las fotos que te mande de él (te llegaron??), jejejeje es muy lindo ¿verdad? Me encanta cando se sonrojaba cuando Sakura lo abrazaba ¡!!! Ah!!1 que lindo, por que no habrá niños así en el planeta tierra!!!! Y.Y, por cierto ya te pregunte si viste Peter Pan , verdad? Y creo que me respondiste que sí!! Pues estoy buscando fotos de Jeremy!! Te las mandare!!! Jejejeje a él también lo metemos para el secuestro que vamos a hacer, vale?, no importa que sea solo para mi !! (si a ti no te gusta!!!)jejejeje o si no tu te quedas con el feo de Tobias y yo con Jeremy!!! Jejejeje y ya nos compartimos a Orli y a Shaoran, no crees??, voy a buscar una foto que este super sonrojado y te la mando ¿vale?, ok, nos vemos y ojala te guste el chap!!! See ya!!! Oh!! Se me olvidaba!! Jejejeje no saliste con Ron esta ves (pero eres esposa de Shaoran, me costo mucho separarme de él!!! Pero bueno. . . te lo mereces y como te pertenece por esta semana, solo no lo gastes mucho, eh!!) por que lo vas a tener muy cerca en el colegio y aparte con otras muy especiales personitas!!1 jejeje me metería contigo al colegio, pero, no puedo, en fin ya lo veras en el capitulo cinco de la perla, ya casi lo termino, ahora solo te rompió el corazón ¬¬!!! Jejeje nos vemos!!! . . miquelis!!!

**_Laura: _**Hola!!! Diablos!!! Actualice muy rápido entonces!!!! Chin!!1 y ahora también, a la otra me esperare mas tiempo para que me dejen review!!!! ¬¬!!! Jejejeje, no te reocupes por no haber dejado review (la culpa la tengo yo!! ¬¬!! He de ver actualizo mastardecillo, espero que no vuelva a pasar jejejejeeje), te fuiste de viaje??? A donde??? Nabiky chismosa me regaño a mi misma ¬¬!!jejejeje yo no salgo de vacaciones Y.Y!!! (muy rara la vez o mas bien casi nunca!!, solo salgo cuando hay "viajes escolares" !!), no salimos por que mi mamá tiene que trabajar Y.Y!!! en fin, espero que te hayas divertido!!1 jejejeje . . . .gracias!! que bueno que no le van a decir a mi mamá!!! ¬¬!!! Jejejeje mira que me mataría!! Mi padre huí, ni se diga (aunque no me importa mucho!!), tu crees que el tonto no quería que descansara de la escuela, por que decía que se me podía alborotar la hormona de tanto ocio y podía pasar algo con mi ahora ex ¬¬ ( ósea por quien me toma o mejor dicho que poco me conoce!1)!!! E imagínate si se enterara de que su pequeña hija sube un fic con una escena subidita de tono, huí, yo creo que me pone un cinturón de castidad jejejejejeje ¬¬!!!! Pero bueno, lo que él diga no importa mucho así que solo por eso descanse un año!!jejeje, que ahora me arrepiento, pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada!!! Si, se puso un poco pesada herms, verdad?, . . . . . lo de la niña ( te voy a decir un secretillo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, va? . . . . bueno, solo al que mas confianza le tengas, por que luego me vayan a meter en la cárcel ¬¬!!jejeje . .ejem, concéntrate Nabiky) . . en que estaba? . . ah, sí!! La niña!! Bueno, no la eh metido por que . . . . mmmmm . . . digamos que alguien tiene un as bajo la manga y no quiere que la gran abogada se meta!! La quieren tener lo mas lejos posible, bueno su mente del caso . . . . o . . . eso supongo yo!!! Jejejeje, voy a hablar con Harry para preguntarle por que no hace nada siendo el mejor abogado!! . .. diablos creo que ya escribí mucho!!!! Nos vemos y no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews el cap anterior( a la otra no voy a actualizar hasta que tenga un review tuyo!!1 jejejeje un poco chantajista, no?) See ya!!!

**_Jessi Weasley: _**oh!!!???? Creo que es cierto!!! Solo pongo: ". . . y a Hermione dejo de importarle qué hacer con las manos o dónde acariciar, sintió que el kimono de seda desaparecía y sintió las manos de él en todo el cuerpo. . . etc . . . lanzo un grito cuando sintió los dedos de él traspasar las braguitas con un increíble efecto . .. .. " . . . . O.O mira que no medí cuenta de que no había quedado muy claro, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que Ron es muy rápido y ni yo me di cuenta de cuando le quito la ropa a hermi!! ¬.¬!!! jejejeje, oye, pero si estaba largo el Cáp., no? Yo sentí que escribí mas que los otros!! (quitándole las largas contestaciones de los reviews!1 ¬.¬!) . . . . nos vemos espero que te guste esté y que dejes reviews!! Bye!!

**_Clau: _**otra nueva personita!!!!! Jejejeje, gracias!!!1 jejejeje vas a hacer que me crea que escribo bien ! No me había sonrojado tanto desde que la señora Poppy me dijo que le habían gustado mis nuevas orejeras (ah!!1, no!!! Ese es Albus jejejeje one mistake ) . . . en fin . . . gracias y ojala te siga gustando el fic!! Jejeje y no olvides dejar review, vale?, nos vemos!!!!1 besos. .. .

**_Lily Malfoy: _**¡¡¡hola!!! Un Nuevo nick por aquí!!!! Jejejeje muchas gracias!!! Que bueno que te gusto la historia, muchas gracias por decir eso!!!! Jejejeeje, hacen que se me suban los humos!!!! Jejejeje, no es cierto!!! Pero muchas gracias!!! Que bueno que te gusto el lemon y k bueno que no cayo en lo vulgar, tenia miedo de que pasara eso!!! Pero ahora que me dices eso uf ya puedo descansar!!! Jejeje, lo del trabajo de Ron, bueno, pos ya se que es!! Y no te preocupes, dentro de poco lo sabremos!!! Jejeje ojala que les guste cundo les diga!! Aún no se como meter esa explicación pero bueno, ya pensare!! Jejeje la promesa de hermi; dice: . . . me hiciste romper una de mis reglas de oro. Me hiciste olvidar que el sexo no tiene nada que ver con el amor, el respeto y la compatibilidad. Yo estaba a mano y tú tenias ganas . . . "y Ron se durmió supongo por que estaba súper cansado y luego hermi le quita las pocas energías que tenia !! Jejeje y bueno como te darás cuenta si te mande el e-mail!!! Jejeje espero que dejes review, y que te guste el cap, nos vemos!!!!

**_Vicky Potter 07: _**arroz!!! Me encanto tu review!!!! Y claro que lo leí todo completo y mas de una vez, como te dije me encantan los review largo!!!! Me hiciste muy feliz!!! Jejejeje te gusto salir con Ron??? Jejejeje iba a hacer que hermi te echara un maleficio, pero después dije: ops aquí son solo unos asquerosos muggles!! Jejeje, como me encanto tu review! Y pos te lo ganaste!!! Saliste con Ron!!!!! Muy bien. Ahora prepárate tú, por que pienso que ahora voy a escribir mucho!!1 jejeje no se si sea la contestación mas grande, pero tratare de que así sea (ahora espero que tú la leas toda!! jejeje) . . . empecemos!!!: . . . jejejeje gracias!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!!! Jejejeje y el lemon!! Que bueno!!!! Si, es lo que yo no me explico, como se pudo ir si la paso tan bien!!! O:O!!!! No, no, no, no, jejejeje por que fue el mejor cap?? Por el lemon???? o !!! Jejejeje si es así, tratare de poner mas!!! Y pos esa "otra" con la que salió Ron fuiste tú!! Jejejeje pero parece que no le hizo mucho bien, o si?? Pero bueno, te falto darle la cachetada y decirle "reacciona mujer"!!! , no te preocupes, si no reacciona con lo que paso en la fiesta, se lo diré!!! Jejejejeje si, luna es genial!!! Y la seguiremos ocupando otro poco!!1 creo??? Es buen personaje!!! Jejejeejeje Otra cosa por la que te puse como pareja de Ron es por que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta (o la única que me lo dijo) que Roger ere el ex de hermi (lo puse en el primer capitulo, no??) pero no se por que se me cerro el cerebro en el primer cap, y no me acorde de Vicky!! Jejejeje si!!! Como no voy a poner a Krum en uno de mis fic!!1 jejejee aunque en este no pelea con ron o sale!! (oye!1 lo podría meter, no??? . . . . lo pensaré) . . . ahora tu contéstame una pregunta: ¿qué es "hdp" O.ó!!!? . . . . ¬¬!! . . . .jejejeje 5 horas!!!! Jejeeje ( lo tuviste que ver en el diccionario o se lo preguntaste a alguien) . . pos para irse de la casa de Ron el viernes por la noche creo que como dice él que no tuvo la osadía de dormirse en lugar de alabarla o tal vez por decirle que había sido una completa estupidez o dijo que no había sido algo muy listo!! Jejejeje lo de promiscua, por eso ocasiono que se fuera de la oficina, bueno fue la gota que derramo el vaso!! Jejeje y pues si se esta enamorando, solo por que me lo preguntaste lo puse en el cap y ves mi titulo tan original!!! Jejejeje ¬.¬!! lo del lemon . . . pues es que luego amuchas no les gusta. . .yo era una de esas cuando empecé a leer fics!1 y mírame ahora!!!! Jejejeje pero lo que si no me gusta para nada Yahoi o es Shlas (ah!1 no se como se escribe) pero bueno no se cual sea, me acaba de ir de la cabeza!!! Pero es cuando tienen una relación gay!!1 no es que tenga algo contra eso pero para mi no me gusta por ejemplo ver a Sirius y a el hermoso Lupin en un lemons o algo así, no, no, no, no entra en mis gustos, pero bueno, en gusto se rompen géneros y cada quien es libre de gustarle lo que sea!!! Jejejejejeje vicky testamento? Jejejejeeje que chido!!!! Jejejjeejeje te gusta entonces Harry? Jejeje si se pone un poco odiosito el niño!! Cuando se ponía de su humorcito con Umbridge o se descargaba contra Ron y Herms, cuando se veía venir que iba a extrañar decía: a no, este idota se va a poner pesado otra vez!!! No, no, no, me da van ganas de meterme al libro como el diario y darle sus cachetas para que no estropeara todo: sabes lo que mas me choco!!!1 cuando dice en la orde( espera voy a traer mi libro para ponerlo tal y como es, jejeje) .. . .. . ya vine: . .en la primera clase de defensa contra las fuerzas oscuras pag256, . . . . humm, a ver .. . –respondió Harry fingiendo reflexionar—quizá . . . Lord Voldemort??? . . . no se por que pero me choca esa parte!! ¬-¬!!! Pero bueno . . . ah y no me base en un libro sino en una revista no me acuerdo como se llamba??? Pero es de las "arlequines" mi madre las lee mucho!!!1 jejejeje tratare de acordarme de él nombre, por que se lo cambie, por que para mi esta muy payaso!!1 jejejejeje o le preguntare a mi mamá a horita no, por que ye esta dormida!!1 puedes creerlo y son las 11:25, ya me tengo que ir por que mi padre me molesta de que ya se quiere ver la tele y yo con mi ruido de la música estoy oyendo a Tiziano la de tardes negras .. . ejem . . me traumo poquito con esa canción jejejeje . . . y no nos vemos en uno meses, verdad? Creo que ni paso un mes o si?, jejejeje pero ahora si, me voy a tardar mas ¡! Sorry!!1 pero (ah1!!! Ya cambio la canción ahora X-tina aguilera: beautiful!!1) no me será posible actualizar antes creo? Espero que no sea, por que voy a tomar un curso estacionario de alemán y alo mejor entro a trabajar, siempre eh querido trabajar y como ese dinero va a ser solo para mi, podré cambiar mi cel, que ya no me gusta y comprarme montones de ropa!!!jejejejeje para tener ropa!!1 jejejejeje . . pero bueno, ya se vera si me deja mi madre que creo que si me va a dejar!!!! Yo también me regaño (espera!!, adelanto la canción por que como deje tu review hasta el ultimo para contestarte ya me voy por que mi jefe esta con su carita!1 que no!!1 quiero oír la de héroe!!1 jejejeje es la única de enrique iglesias que me gusta!!! Parece que estoy un poco triste verdad??jejejeje ¬-¬!!!) ya!! Ahora si me despido por que si no te vas a tardar mas en leer la contestación que lo que te tardaste en el cap, ¬-¬!!!! Y a ti millones de gracias por dejar review!! Tal lindos y que te guste mi fic!!! Gracias!!1 y nos vemos!!!!!! Ah!! Y tu eres la chica que acompaño a Ron!!! Jejejejejejeje nos vemos y ojala te haya gustado tu actuación en el fic!!!! Si no es así, mmm pos ya no puedo hacer nada por que ya subí el cap!!!!!1 jejejeje nos vemos1!!!!!!! Hace falta que te diga que no olvides dejar review!!!!!???? Nos vemos . . . cuídate!!! . . . . Miquelis!!!

**_Shojoranko:_** . . . . . .Wendy? . . . one girl is worth more than 20 boys. . .. .. . Jeremy Baby!!!!!! Jajajaja ya lo tenemos!!1 jejejeje SUPER Jeremy ORIGINAL!!! Yeah baby!!! Jejejeejeje ese súper final alternativo!!!11 oh my!!!!1 genial!!!!! Casi lloro con Jeremy!!!! No puede ser, como es posible que wendy le haga algo así!!!1 maldita, como se atreve!!!!!! Deberíamos presentársela a Filch para que la mate o la cuelgue de las muñecas coon sus castigos de tortura para estudiantes, si quiere crecer que lo haga!!! Pero que no lastime a Jeremy!!!! Y.Y!!!! te gusto mi capitulo??? Verdad que si!!1 oh the cleverness of me!!!!!1 no puedo ser mas lista y mas grandiosa para escribir, o no??? Y ya quisieras ser como yo, aunque la del caca no te esta quedando tan mierda!1 es mas haces que yo la lea cuando no me gusta esa cosa . . . oye!!1 no seas mierda y vamos a comprar Kare Kano!!! No seas maldita me muero de ganas por verla!!!!1 y el tonto ese me da pura mierda que no se ve!!1 Y.Y!!! andale no seas desgradaciada, mira que ya no voy a trabajar y no voy a tener dinero!!1 100 y 100 no seas mierda, andale si!!!! Dique si!!! Plis!!!! Y no te beso por una semana!!!1 jejejejeje pos ora, no seas mierda y ve a dejar review!!! Pos ora estoy ocupando mis horas gratis del net!!!1 See ya!!1

**_Blakis Girl: _**hola amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pues aquí, volviendo a escribir la contestación de review, por que te encontré el sábado y lo que te iba a decir aquí pos telo dije el sábado!!!1 jejejeje que bueno que mejor te encontré!!!! o!!! No puede ser, debes apurarte a actualizar tu fic!!1 eh!!! Mira que ya no puedo esperar mas para ver la reacción del "día después del desastroso día" O.o!!1 jejejeje bueno, espero que me entiendas jajajajajaja, ya les dije a mis compañeras que alo mejor tenia otro dibuja para el uniforme!! ¬¬!! Deberías de haber visto la cara de martha!!! Jajajajaja que se pone, que según ya habíamos dicho que se iba a ocupar que "ella" había hecho y como se cayo en cuenta que estaba ahí que rectifica diciendo "bueno que me hicieron, no por nada le tuve que habar otra vez, o si?? (o si mucho esfuerzo!!1 ¬-¬!) pero bueno, que llevara el dibujo y las demás decidieran cual querían!!!" ja!1 pero no cuentan con la astucia de que tu lo vas a hacer y que eres muy buena!!! Jajajajaja se va a caer de . . .jejejeje por cierto, si te decides a hacerlo, el nombre del equipo ( por cierto . . . tampoco nada original) es Kid's (por eso de la niña con el balón, supongo?), es que cuando lo hicieron creo que la mayor tenia 16 años!! ¬¬!!!jejejejeje . . . . pero bueno!!! . . . . te gusto el cap????? Jejejeje yo también puse a Draquito queriendo con hermi, pero yo no soy tan malo como algunas escritoras que hacen que se besen y que los vea el pobre hombre de Ron Y.Y!!1 como puedes ser tan cruel!!1 (ah!1 a poco eres tu??? Jejejeje) pero bueno . . espero encontrarte pronto por el msn Nos vemos pronto amiga!! Para acabar con los hombres!!!1 jejejeeje ah!!1 y por que Isabel? O.o!!!! mi otro nombre es Adriana!!! No Isabel jejejeje fue una broma, verdad??? O error de dedo? O te confundiste? Jejeje si no, pos no importa, casi no me gusta mucho el nombre de Adriana ¬-¬!! Jejejeje nos vemos amiga!!!!! Oh!!1 antes, conocías a li de Sakura, supongo que sí, a que es lindo verdad??? Jejeje después te mandaré fotos de Jeremy, vale?? SEE YA!!!

**_Karla ('mione_**: hola!!! Jejejee pues si, era una novela pero de alerquin ¿son lo mismo que Corin? No se era de mi madre!!! Pero ahora esta en otra cas supongo!1 o en la basura, pero sigo leyendo historias de esas para continuar un poco con la misma secuencia de narración, ya que es un poco difente!! Jejejee pero are mi mejor esfuerzo!!! Espero que te guste este cap, y no olvides dejar review, vale????

**_Xoxoxoxo_**

**_NABIKY POTTER 8_**

**_Miembro de:_**

_**La Orden Siriusiana**_

_**Legion Lupiana **_

_**Clan Marauders!!**_

_**Orden Hermionsiana**_

_**Orden de Potter **_

_**Y nuevo (desde el sábado como a las ocho de la noche!!) miembro de:**_

_**La orden de Viktor Krum (jejejeje)**_

**_Y enamorada y único amor de: Orlando Bloom!!!, Lee Shaoran!!! Milo Ventimiglia!!!! Y de Jeremy Sumpters!!!!_**


	7. Problemas en el Parto!

  
  
¡¡¡ANDA LUUMELLO!!' Nabiky sale a escena, atrás de un Enorme y corpulento hombre!! Con casco y agazapada, para evitar las daños que le puedan hacer las fans de este fic mmmmmmm hola!!!!!!! U !!! mmmm antes que nada quisiera pedir una ENORME disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar por favor no me maten, en serio lo lamento(veanlo de este lado, si me matan Y.Y!, no podré volver a actualizar el fic!! Jejeje¬.¬!!) , verdad que me disculpan???? Andeles digan que sí!!!! Síiiiiii??? Gracias!!!!! ¬.¬!!heheheh de veras Sorry!! Pero verán una amiga(Sí!!, TÚ, que estas leyendo esto!!!)... me dio una idea sobre meter a alguien en el fic (y me gusto mucho)así que tuve que cambiar TODO o casi todo lo que tenia del fic!! Para poder hacer lo que quería!!! Jejejejeje así que yo no tengo la culpa que me haya gustado mejor de esa manera!!!!!  
  
Antes que nada quisiera dedicar este capitulo a mi querida hermana **Shojoranko**"(si a alguien le gusta el caca, ejem, quiero decir Inuyasha, lean sus fics), ahí esta abey para que no chilles que no te quiero! y a mis mejores amigas vía e-mail!!; a **Consuelo**!! (blakis girl ) ¡va por ti amiga!!! o!) espero te guste el cap!¡¡te quiero mucho amiga!!( te acuerdas que día nos conocimos? O.O).......Y para **Vicky** (sí, la vicky que salió con Ron!!'), para que no pienses mal; que no me caes bien y digas que eres un poco insoportable ( o que dijiste )!!! Para nada!!! ¡¡Eres súper!!;Espero les guste el Cap!! Y nos vemos espero pronto por el msn!!!!besos y cuídense!! Whit love Margot!!o! y también por que mañana _27 de Octubre cumplo un año en _!!!!!yeah baby!!! Feliz aniversario Fanfiction!!!! !!!!(se aceptan review como regalos, eh!!) Bueno, no las entretengo más y las dejo para que lean el esperado cap de Ese Hombre Weasley!!!!(espero que sea esperado ) Oh, antes el Disclamer, por que tiene tiempo que no pongo uno: todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling y a la warner bross, si fueran mío!! Oh por dios!!! (Sirius!!! Cof, cof, puaj, cof, cof) que no hubiera hecho con ellos, en fin la vida es injusta, verdad? veras, yo nunca seré rey y tú nuca veras la luz de un nuevo día...jejeje adiós!!AH!!no!! eso es de el Rey León!!¬¬' Ejem!!sorry!! . .. decía: Así que no me pertenecen!! Solo los utilizo un poco para aprovechar mi tiempo libre ¬.¬!!, nada de demandas, vale?? 

_**¡¡Entecuvalvelm!!!**_

**¡¡¡ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY !!!  
CAPITULO 7.- PROBLEMAS EN EL PARTO!! by: NABIKY POTTER 8 **

**Miembro de:**

**La Orden Siriusiana Legión Lupiana **

**La orden de Orlando Bloom!**

**Clan Marauders**

**Orden Hermionsiana**

**Orden de Potter **

**La orden de Viktor Krum **

**La orden de Fred y George**

**Y Enamorada y ÚNICO AMOR de: Orlando Bloom!!!,Remus John Lupin!!, Lee Syaoran!!! Jeremy Sumpter!!!! ,Milo Ventimiglia!!! AH!! Y de Yunta Momorami!!! (el de DNA2, pero solo como el mega playboy!!! Vale!!!)**

**¿Sabían que?... me gusta PUCCA!!!!! ME ENCANTA!!!!JEJEJEJE MUY CHIDA!!!**

**_esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley_ **

Hermione fingió no importarle no tener noticias de Ron durante los seis días siguientes. Pero lo cierto era que le aterrorizaba la idea de que Ron, por fin, hubiera decidido hacerle caso y dejarla en paz.

Se sintió aún peor cuando Luna llegó a la misma conclusión.

.—Hace bastante que no sabemos nada del caso "Pinocho"—observó luna el viernes siguiente—Suponía que el guapo Harry Potter iba a presionarnos para que le hiciéramos concesiones. Por lo tanto, o es que está perdiendo facultades, o es que se guarda un as debajo de la manga; y, por favor, jefa, no te tomes a mas que te diga que espero que se trata de lo último. No puedo creer que el sobrino de Ronald Weasley rapte a una niña sin un buen motivo.

Aunque inclinada a pensar lo mismo, Hermione optó por hacer de abogad del diablo.

.—¿Por qué eres tan ferviente admiradora de Ron Weasley? Que yo sepa, no ha hecho nada que merezca tu admiración y, sin embargo, eres incapaz de pronunciar una palabra favorable respecto a Evelyn. ¿se debe sólo a que te parece que no se explica bien?

.—¿que no se explica bien?? Hermione, esa chica miente con un descaro pasmoso.

.—¿Qué ha dicho, o hecho, que te dé esa impresión?

.—Lo que me preocupa es lo que no ha dicho.

.—¿Como qué? Dame un ejemplo.

.—Como lo típico: _"quiero que el hombre que me ha hecho esto pague con sangre"._

Hermione jugueteó con el lápiz.

.—Admito que a mí también me preocupa un poco, pero no es motivo suficiente para condenarla.

.—¿Y qué me dices de que sea incapaz de mirarme directamente a la cara, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a descubrir su gran secreto? Llámame neurótica si quieres, pero no confió en las personas con los ojos del color de guisantes cocido. En cuanto al divino señor Weasley, ¿dónde está escrito que sólo tú puedas adorarle?

.—¿Qué? O.ó!!!

.—Querida, ¿acaso crees que no he notado las estrellas en tus ojos y las rosas en tus mejillas cada vez que se menciona su nombre?—dijo luna poéticamente—¿O que no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que pasas contemplando la nada desde que lo conociste?

.—Yo no . . no . . .. ¿ estás insinuando que no estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo?

.—No, por supuesto que no. Te estoy felicitando por el refinamiento que tu gusto por los hombres ha experimentado.

.—Teniendo en cuenta la desastrosa elección que hice la ultima vez, no creo que sea para felicitarme.

.—Escucha, Hermione—dijo luna con firmeza al tiempo que se sentaba en una esquina del escritorio—ya es hora de que te perdones a ti misma esa equivocación y que te decidas a vivir. Ron Weasley no es Viktor Krum, no tiene nada que ver con él, y serás una tonta si desperdicias esta oportunidad.

.—¿Y si a él ya no le interesa darme una oportunidad? Que yo sepa, no está llamando a mi puerta desesperado.

.—¿Y cuándo ha sido la última vez que has hablado con él?

.—El sábado por al noche, en la fiesta de caridad del Dogwood.

.—Vaya, gracias a Dios!! Empezaba a temer que no me hubiera salido bien.

.—¿Que no te hubiera salido bien el qué?

.—Verás, le vendí las dos entradas que tenía a propósito, para que os vierais, y no me gustaría que me hubiera salido mal la jugada.

Hermione lanzó un gruñido.

.—Me temo que no te salió nada mal , luna—confesó Hermione (y sintió una punzada entre celos y enojo por Ron al ir acompañado de una linda joven, la tal viky!!) y si en esos momentos estaría con ella, no, no podría ser, no podría soportarlo decidió no comentarlo ya que quería dejar a un lado su parte masoquista —Pero, desde entonces, no me ha llamado, y ya ha pasado casi una semana—terminó omitiendo por completo a la joven a su interlocutora—no sé que pensar.

.—Estamos en el 2004, querida; por lo que tengo entendido, está aceptado socialmente que una mujer dé el primer paso—Luna empujó el teléfono havia Hermione—¿Por qué no lo llamas?

No había motivo para no seguir la sugerencia. . . . excepto el orgullo de Hermione, que todavía tenía que trabajarse. Pero, por fin, el martes siguiente, él le llamó.

.—Me alegro de haberte pillado en la oficina, temía que te hubieras marchado ya—dijo él a modo de saludo, sin más—Draco está de parto **(n/a: . . . . Draco . . pero . .la perra eeehh!!.)** y me ha parecido que querrías saberlo.

.—¿De parto?¡Pero si todavía le falta una semana!!

.—Eso díselo a ella. En fin, la cosa es que hay problemas y voy a llevarla ahora mismo a la clínica veterinaria. Si quieres, puedes reunirte conmigo allí.

_N/A: sorry!!! En serio Sorry!!! A las fanáticas de draquito!!! Les juro que no me cae mal, es mas me gusta Tom Felton!!! Así que no es nada personal!!! I swear by god!! Nada de howlers!! Vale? -!_

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

Hermione tomó un taxi para ir a la clínica veterinaria. Situada al final de un callejón sin salida, el edificio era bonito y la fachada adornada con plantas. Detrás, un camino salpicado de flores silvestres confería una tranquilidad al paisaje que contrastaba con la atmósfera dentro de la clínica.

La tensión se hizo espesa en el momento que Hermione entró en la sala de espera. Ron estaba apoyado en una pared pasando las hojas de una revista. Alzó el rostro al oír la puerta abrirse, la miró con expresión impasible, murmuró un lacónico hola y, después, volvió la atención a la página que tenía delante.

Pero su lenguaje corporal fue elocuente, nada de su masculino encanto que la echaba a temblar de delicioso pánico. En vez de eso, se encontró con una boca que no sonreía, unos ojos azules fríos y el perfil de su rostro lleno de hostilidad.

Hermione se había creído preparada para su indiferencia, pero no para aquel recibimiento.

.—Hola—consiguió decir ella—Cómo está Draco??

.—No lo está pasando muy bien. Han decidido intervenirla quirúrgicamente, por ella tanto como por los cachorros.

.—Quieres decir que le van a hacer una cesárea? ¡oh, pobrecilla!! Ojalá hubiera llegado antes—preocupada por la perra, Hermione cruzó la habitación y se acercó a él.

La aversión que pareció producirle no habría sido mayor aunque tuviera la peste bubónica. Separándose de ella intencionalmente, la miró por encima del hombro y dijo:

.—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que me sorprende que te hayas molestado en venir.

.—¿Por qué? Draco es tanta responsabilidad mía como tuya.

.—Nadie lo diría, teniendo en cuenta que no te has dignado en llamar por teléfono ni una sola vez para preguntar por ella.

¿Era por eso por lo que Ron estaba enfadado, por que no le había llamado?

.—He tenido mucho trabajo—mintió Hermione, incapaz de admitir que estaba más preocupada por sus sentimientos hacia él que por el bienestar de Draco.

.—¿Quieres decir que lo único que te preocupa son tus mezquinos clientes, Hermione?

.—No—le espetó ella—Y mis clientes no son mezquinos.

Ron hizo un gesto desdeñoso y volvió a pegar la nariz a la revista. Lo suficiente disgustada para no importarle si a Ron le molestaba que le tocase, Hermione le tiró de la manga de la chaqueta.

.—¿Por qué estás enfadado, Ron? ¿Por qué te estás metiendo conmigo?

Ron se quedó mirando la mano antes de clavarle los ojos en el rostro. Después de unos momentos suspiró y dijo:

.—Porque es mucho más fácil que intentar ser amigo tuyo. Sabes cómo presionar a un hombre hasta límites insospechados, y no me gusta.

.—¿Quieres decir que no te gusta no controlar la situación?

.—Algo por el estilo—respondió Ron antes de volver a sumergirse en el articulo de la revista.

De repente, furiosa, Hermione le arrebató la revista y, con una voz tan beligerante que ni reconoció a si misma, preguntó:

.—Lo que pasa es que no soportas que no me deje atropellar por ti, ¿ no es eso? No sólo me he negado a dejar a una clienta a quien no consideras siquiera digna de limpiarle los zapatos a tu sobrino, sino que también he tenido el atrevimiento de rechazarte. ¿ Es por eso por lo que quieres hacerme pasar por el aro, para enseñarme quién manda?

.—No estoy intentando hacerte pasar por ningún aro, Hermione—respondió Ron con voz débil—Pero sí estoy cansado de que me tratas como si fuese una mala costumbre: algo que se hace en privado, pero que se niega en público. Lo que me parece imperdonable es tu cobardía a la hora de encarar lo que hay entre tú y yo. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir lo que ocurrió el sábado pasado sólo para que puedas permitirte el lujo de sentirte bien contigo misma.

.—No sé a qué te refieres—dijo ella sin comprender.

.—Sí que lo sabes. Por una parte, no puedes resistir la tentación de meterte en la cama con un hombre como yo; sin embargo, por otra parte, no puedes soportar la idea de admitirlo en público. ¿Acaso crees que no he notado que te daba vergüenza presentarme a tu familia? Cuando, evidentemente, se morían de ganas de saber quién era yo y qué tenía que ver contigo.

.—¡¡No me daba vergüenza!!—gritó ella.

Ron rió burlonamente.

.—Sí, Hermione, sí. Y sabes en qué te convierte eso, en poco más que una farsante de primera. No estoy tan desesperado como para tener que conformarme con tan poco.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un grito de horror. Durante una pequeña eternidad, ella y ron se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de crees lo horrible de la situación que habían creado.

Por fin, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Se acercó a la ventana y respiró profundamente.

.—Gracias por decírmelo—dijo ella tensamente.

Le oyó acercarse a sus espaldas.

.—Hermione, no sé por qué he dicho eso—Ron le puso las manos en los hombros—Ha sido un golpe muy bajo y sin ningún fundamento.

Con piernas temblorosas, Hermione se separó de él y fue al otro extremo de la habitación con intención de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Ron no podía saber lo que le estaba costando negarse a sí misma la posibilidad de esa esperanza que a una persona le hacía creer en el amor.

.—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardemos en saber algo de Draco?—preguntó ella con voz monótona, apagada.

.—No tengo ni idea. Estoy seguro de que nos avisarán cuando tengan algo que decirnos.

Ron la había seguido. Hermione sintió su aliento en la nuca y olió el rastro de su loción para después de el afeitado. El aroma de él le recordaba con dolor la intimidad que habían compartido.

.—Hermione, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

.—Yo también. No rescatamos a ese pobre animal (**n/a: ah!!sorry a las fans de draquito!!, es sin querer, lo juro!! ¬.¬!!) **para perderlo ahora. Pero no es culpa tuya; por favor, no creas que te culpo.

Ron la obligó a darse la vuelta y ella no pudo seguir ocultándole las lágrimas.

.—No finjas!!! Sabes que no me refiero a Draco.

Hermione no supo qué la impulsó a desafiarle.

.—No, estás hablando de lo poco que te atraigo en la cama. Muy bien, pues para que lo sepas, no eres el primero en decírmelo. Mi ex-marido lo hizo años antes que tú.

Ron comenzó a decir una vulgaridad tras otras con increíble creatividad, cosa que hubiera ruborizado a un experimentado marino. El problema era que, con cada palabra, suavizó el filo de dolor que Hermione sentía. ¿Cómo si no podía explicarse la forma como le permitió que la abrazara y la estrechase contra su pecho?

.—No vuelvas a decir eso nunca—murmuró Ron cuando terminó de soltar obscenidades—Y no vuelvas a compararme jamás con ese sinvergüenza con el que te casaste. Me parezco tanto a él como tú a las mujeres que han estado conmigo. Y eso es todo.

Ron le acarició los labios, las mejillas, el cabello . . . . . sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

.—Lo que ocurre es que no nos conocemos, no tenemos puntos de referencia y no sabemos qué hacer.

Hermione pensó que iba a besarla; pero, es ese momento, una enfermera apareció en la sala y anunció:

.—Señor Weasley, el doctor Longbotton ya puede recibirles a usted y a su esposa. Si me siguen hasta la sala de consultas . . .

Aquella inocente equivocación llevó a Ron a corregirla inmediatamente.

.—No. No estamos . . . la señorita Granger y yo somos . . . . Da igual, vamos a ver a la pobre de Draco.

.—Es una perra muy joven—les dijo el veterinario—Yo diría que no pasa mucho del año, pero no me sorprende que supusieran que era mayor. A la pobre no la han tratado muy bien y no debería haberse quedado embarazada tan pronto. Teniendo en cuenta su edad y su mala salud, no habría creído posible que tuviera más de uno o dos cachorros. Pero me ha engañado, ha tenido ocho cachorros tan fuertes como gorilas. A juzgar por su tamaño y energía, los padres deben ser un pastor alemán y un gran danés. No me sorprende que hayamos tenido que ayudarla a traerlos al mundo.

.—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de padres?—preguntó Ron con expresión de perplejidad—¿Es posible que haya más de uno?

.—Me temo que sí y, en este caso concreto, estoy casi seguro. Lo que, en parte, explica que haya tenido tantos cachorros a pesar de su mala salud. Antes de que la encontraran, los cuidados que le han dispensado han sido mínimos. Dudo mucho que dé leche suficiente para alimentar a todos los cachorros, así que espero que estén preparados para dar biberones.

.—Sí—dijo Ron—¿cuándo podemos llevarla a casa?

.—No hasta dentro de una semana. Ha sangrada mucho durante la intervención y prefiero tenerla vigilada hasta estar seguro de que no habrá ninguna complicación.

Hermione se encontró apretando la mano de Ron con angustia.

.—Pero se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

.—Soy optimista, pero cauteloso; los próximos dos días son críticos—el médico les invito a acompañarle hasta una puerta al fondo de la habitación—Si quieren ver a la nueva familia, vengan por aquí, pero sólo podrán estar unos minutos. Draco necesita descanso. A propósito, ¿cómo se les ha ocurrido ese nombre?

.—Es una historia muy larga—contestó Ron, frunciendo un poco el seño.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

.—Aún tenemos un asunto pendiente—anunció Ron cuando salieron de la clínica.

.—Sí, es verdad.

.—Conozco el sitio perfecto para charlar, en el Sound—Ron, aún agarrándola de la mano, la llevó hasta la camioneta—Es un lugar muy tranquilo, y tienen el marisco más fresco que uno pueda imaginar. Pero, si no te importa, me gustaría pasar un momento antes por la casa para cambiarme.

Ron clavó los ojos en el traje crema de Hermione y los zapatos que hacían juego.

.—A tu lado, me siento casi desnudo—añadió él.

En opinión de Hermione, era el único hombre que conocía que parecía ir vestido con un esmoquin cuando llevaba unos vaqueros con una camiseta.

.—¿Te apetece una copa mientas esperas?—le preguntó él cuando llegaron a la casa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

.—No, gracias. También a mí me gustaría arreglarme un poco, si no te importa.

.—Ya conoces la casa. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de diez minutos.

En el cuarto de baño, Hermione procedió a retocarse el maquillaje y a peinarse.

.—Lista?—preguntó Ron cuando se reunió con ella en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

Como un camaleón, Ron se había puesto unos pantalones grises y una chaqueta de verano azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata color vino burdeos. El aspecto de ejecutivo borraba toda noción de que pudiera ser un chulo de playa.

.—Sí—respondió ella bajando los escalones del porche.

.—Oh, no, novamos a ir en la camioneta—le informó Ron cuando Hermione se detuvo junto al vehículo—Prefiero algo más lujoso para esta ocasión, y estoy seguro de que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

Ron abrió la puerta de un garaje e indico un minicooper negro.

.—Sube.

Sólo había cuatro mesas ocupadas cuando él la condujo al interior del restaurante, pero ése no fue el motivo de semejante recibimiento le colmaron de honores.

.—Es un placer volverlo a ver, señor Weasley—dijo el_ maítre _con una inclinación de cabeza—Su mesa está preparada; la de siempre, por supuesto.

_¿Por supuesto?_ Pensó Hermione tomando asiento delante de las espectaculares aguas de Howe Sound. _¿A cuántas mujeres habría invitado a una cena romántica?_

.—Tengo un vino que creo que va a gustarle, _monsieur—_anunció el encargado de servir los vinos unos minutos después—Es un vino argentino que aquí no se suele encontrar . . . .

.—El pez espada con almejas es excelente—dijo el chef besándose los dedos—Pero el cangrejo está exquisito esta noche. Tal y como le gusta a usted, señor Weasley.

.—Ya sé que no es políticamente correcto—le dijo Ron a Hermione con una sonrisa en los ojos—pero..¿me dejas que elija yo el menú? He comido aquí más veces.

.—No me digas, ¿si?—respondió ella burlonamente.

La sonrisa se tornó traviesa, lo que a Hermione le produjo una increíble sensación en el vientre.

.—Hay cosas que no deberías perderte—le dijo él—Y si me haces caso y comes los tres platos que yo elija, te daré carta blanca para el postre.

Un espasmo de puro de puro placer la sacudió. Ruborizada, asintió. ¿Qué defensa tenia una mujer contra semejante encanto?

.—Adelante, elige.

.—De aperitivo, otras. Después, ensalada de envidias y pastel de cangrejo—declaró Ron sin vacilar.

El vino llegó.

.—Interesante—murmuró ron agitando el contenido del vaso e inhalando—Se asemeja a un semillon joven, ¿no te parece, Dean?

Hermione tragó saliva **_"¿Vino? ¿No es eso que se bebe en copa en vez de directamente de la botella?" _**¿No le había dicho eso mismo, en su cuarto de estar , hacía menos de un mes? ¿ Y no debería ella haberse dado cuenta de que no debía haberle creído?

Al sorprenderla con la boca abierta, ron sonrió ingenuamente.

.—Si al primer sorbo me muero, ¿ me prometes que darás biberón a los cachorros de Draco?

Hermione apretó los dientes y asintió.

.—Qué le parece la textura, señor?—pregunto Dean

.—Intermedia—declaró Ron—Agradable al paladar y con cierto sabor a roble. Una elección excelente, Dean.

Hermione alzó su copa en señal de brindis, medio picada y, al mismo tiempo, fascinada. Ese hombre tenía la habilidad de no dejar de sorprenderla; lo que, en el fondo, era el problema.

Había empezado a mitad del camino, en vez de por el principio. Se estaba enamorando de un hombre del que sólo sabía su nombre y que era un maravilloso amante. No sabía ni los cómos ni los porqués, y él no estaba mucho mejor informado sobre la vida de ella.

.—Háblame de tu trabajo**_(n/a: por fin van a saber del trabajo de Ronnie-pooh!')_**—le dijo Hermione tan pronto como se quedaron solos—A qué te dedicas exactamente?

.—A salvamento **_(n/a: ¬.¬!!)_**—respondió él sucintamente—Háblame de tu familia. ¿Estaban todos en la fiesta de la otra noche?

.—Hay un hermano más, Anthony. Es profesor de historia en una universidad de Estados Unidos, su mujer es contadora y tienen dos hijos. ¿Qué clase de salvamento?

.—Submarino (_**n/a:.).**_ Entonces, ¿ qué tienes. .. tres hermanas y . . .?

.—Dos hermanas y dos hermanos. No sé qué implica el salvamento submarino, explícamelo.

.—Es lo que se supone que es, arreglar los desaguisados de otros_**.(n/a: mas detalles no puede dar ¿verdad? ¬.¬')**_ ¿Por qué salió mal tu matrimonio?

.—Actúe impulsivamente, me dejé seducir por el atractivo físico y me olvidé de que es la mente lo que consolida una relación. ¿Has estado casado alguna vez?

.—No. Te das cuenta de que no compaginamos, ¿verdad?

.—Sí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Ron le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos uno por uno.

.—Intentar que nos quitemos esta obsesión. No podemos seguir así.

.—Y como propones que lo hagamos?

.—Podría llevarte a mi casa esta noche y volver a hacer el amor contigo. . .

"**¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!** "Quiso gritar Hermione.

.—Pero no voy a hacerlo.

.—No—dijo ella tratando de ocultar su desilusión—No, eso no resolvería nada.

.—No es ése el motivo, Hermione—dijo Ron con voz tierna—Unas pocas horas sólo servirían para avivar el apetito. Lo que necesitamos es tiempo suficiente y libertad para explorar más ampliamente nuestra relación, sin exigencias ni distracciones del exterior. ¿Quieres venir conmigo de viaje?

.—No puedo.

Ron debía de saberlo. Sin duda, aquella era una forma delicada de rechazarla; mucho más amable que diciéndole que le dejara en paz, pero igualmente efectiva.

.—Estoy llevando varios casos y . . .

.—¿Trabajas los fines de semana?—pregunto Ron—¿Trabajas de viernes a lunes también?

.—A veces.

.—¿Y ahora? ¿ Este fin de semana?

.—Bueno . . . supongo que el caso más urgente que tengo es el de Evelyn . . .

.—Y no va a pasar nada hasta Octubre por lo menos. Harry Potter me ha dicho que no hay esperanza alguna de que el juicio se celebre antes de finales de Noviembre. Así que, si es lo único que te lo impide . . .

.—También está Draco.

.—no podemos hacer nada por ella en estos momentos, va a estar al cuidado del doctor Longbotton durante una semana más por lo menos. Sólo te estoy hablando de dos días, Hermione, no de un mes. Vamos, ¿qué tienes que perder?

.—Y qué vamos a ganar con eso? Un fin de semana no es suficiente para solucionar nada.

.—Es el tiempo suficiente para confirmar que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Quizá nos resulte, incluso, demasiado largo. ¿Cuarenta y ocho horas, sesenta horas? Puede que nos acabe resultando un infierno.

Ron estaba equivocado, eso no serviría para nada. Pero Hermione tenía tantas ganas de ir con él, de gozar de su compañía, que ignoró la verdad que sabía: cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más se enamoraría.

.—De acuerdo, vamos de viaje este fin de semana.

.—Sólo una condición: durante ese tiempo, tenemos que ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro; tanto respecto a nuestros sentimientos como a nuestras reservas y a lo que esperamos del otro ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo en realidad era que no intentaría atraparle que, cuando el fin de semana llegara a su fin, le dejaría seguir con su vida de siempre, sin ataduras. En fin, al menos era algo.

.—De acuerdo.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasley esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???????????????¿¿¿¿Les gusto???? ¿¿¿valió la pena la espera???No, verdad, yo lo sé!!!!Y.Y!!!!!Pero que quieren!!!no, en serio espero que les haya gustado (si, sé que esta muy cortillo, pero les prometo que para el próximo mes estará el venidero cap, on line!!!, ¿qué les parece como por el 20 de noviembre?, quiero terminar el fic en este año, como ven?), pero tampoco quiero hacerlo muy rápido y que sea un bodrio (mas?), en fin!! Eru lo dirá!! _

_Okidoki!!! Ya saben en que trabaja Ronniepooh, verdad? Les gusto? Jejeje yo quería que fuera un chulito de playa!! Alguien sabe en concreto que hacen los de "salvamento submarino"? NO? O.-ó!! Pues entonces no oyeron (o mejor dicho leyeron) bien a Ron por que lo dice; jejejeje vale, no es una buena explicación, díganme si no saben bien para que diga más del tema!!okidoki, entonces adonde creen que se irán de viaje? Ron tendrá algo que ver con Viky? ¿sobrevivirán Draco y sus cachorros?¿ que será del caso pinocho usara ropa interior de mujer!¡tangas rojas! ¬.¬!!vale no tenia nada que ver eso, pero es que estaba viendo sherk 2 hace un momento!! ?_

Plissss No olviden dejar REVIEW!!! Ese botoncito lila de la esquina inferior izquierda!! se muere de ganas por que le den clic!!!!! En serio él me lo dijo!!!! Nos llevamos muy bien!!! Así que no sean tímidas y dejen sus opiniones que se aceptan de todas!!!!!! Ok, nos vemos por que me voy al cine! Las quiero adiós!!!!

Contesto reviews!!!

**DANAX WEASLEY:** O.O!!! Y.Y!!!! lo lamento, en serio lo lamento!!!!!!! Y.Y!!!! espero que no hayas dormido sólo dos horas!!! Y.Y!!!lo lamento!!! Pero de seguro tu trabajo quedo genial!!! !!!, perdona a mi pequeño y estúpido cap!!! Por eso esta vez tarde en actualizar para darte tiempo que termines todos tus deberes ¿estas en la uní, o en la prepa? Y que no te enojes conmigo por actualizar en malas fechas!!!!! Ok, espero que te guste y fic y ya no atormento más que bueno que dejas review y que te haya gustado el lemon, yo tampoco suelo leer y mucho menos escribirlo e imagínate que ahora casi todas quieren que ponga otro!!! No sé que voy a hacer!! Ok pequeña (tango mucho esa palabra pegada, eh, no es nada personal, por que luego a unos les molesta) espero verte

**JESSI WEASLEY:** jejejejjejee, yo tampoco se porque le rompieron el corazón a Jessi, mira que la culpa la tiene Ron I sure of god que yo no tuve nada que ver!! ' ¡!!sólo transcribí los nombres que tenia en su agenda "negra" ¬.¬´!!jejejejeje y pues si me tarde un poco, y ahora también, verdad? ¬.¬´ pero no pude hacer nada!! Cómo ya dije allá arriba talvez pueda subir un nuevo cap el próximo mes! espero! No olvides dejar review, vale? Espero te haya gustado el cap!!¿Draco en parto O.ó? jejejeje, espero que no me maten las fanáticas de draquito!! Nos vemos!

**LAILA:** Hola!!!que bueno que me dejas review!!! mira Nabiky, una nueva personita, por aquí!!!, eso nos hace muy felices!!, si losé rey, coméntaselo a kaola!! oh! O.O! sorry!! Es que mis "yos" internos no me dejan en paz ¬.¬!!Ok contrólense chicos, si no la vamos a asustar y no va a volver a dejar review Y.Y!!¿no te gusta la pareja Ron/herms?; me halagas con eso de que por mi fic los aceptas, muchas gracias!, bueno no actualice rápido, pero bueno, espero te guste el fic y plis deja review!, vale? ok nos vemos chiao!!!

**CARO WEASLEY 04: **hola Preciosa!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!! A ti un millon de gracias! Que bueno que te guste!!! Oh my Y.Y!!me hacen tan feliz!! ¿Vicky? .... de " Vicky , una buena y vieja amiga."dijo ron? Si ella? O.ó!! jejejeje, no, es cierto!! Si es ella, no? Buneo se lo pregunte por el msn!!!!!y me dijo que sí!! Eres su compañero en el instituto de lex, no? Mira que ya no voy a actualizar en clases, por que dice que luego se ponen a platicar del cap es el curso!!!no, no, no, no, nabiky mueve su linda cabecita ¬.¬ de un lado a otro muy decpcionada!!!, por que no ponen atención en clase y se la pasan hablando de su feo fic! O.O!!!!EH??? que te pasa estas enfermo (sorry estoy hablando con mis yos internos!) claro que no estoy decepcionada!!! Pero que pasa contigo Shinji!! Que tú padre no te quiera no tienes por que no dejar que a gente linda les guste mi fic!! Y.Y!!! mira que eres malo!!!, vas a ver te voy a castigar!! Niño del infierno!!! Largo que tengo que contestar el review!! ....Ejem!!sorry!! pero lo tengo que meter en cintura, pobre esta traumadillo por que su padre no lo quiere y que tiene que ser piloto del eva!!, ok cambiemos de tema!!! Que linda que te guste mi fic!!y aunque shinji tiene un poco de razón!! Pero que diablos!! Que bueno que te guste y sea tema de conversación eh!!! Te contó vicky de nuestras platicas de msn? Hehehehe vamos a hacerla sufrir un rato con un tema que voy a sacar!!!muajajajajajajajajaja muajajajajajajaja, pero no se lo digas, vale? Jejeje bueno todavía no lo sé pero esta en proceso!! Ok no digo más!1 muchas gracias y espero dejes review, vale? Adiosiin y cuidate, besos Margot!!.

**MELANIE WEASLEY: **Nihao!!!jejejejejejeje, creo que saco a un Ron muy sexy!!! no era mi intención, eh!!, no, me atrapaste!! Ese era mi plan maquiavélico!!!muajajajajaajajaja!!!!! risa psicópata ! supongo que en mis otras contestaciones te eh dado las gracias!!pero de todos modos gracias por dejar review!!! Y que bueno que te guste el fic vosotras me hacen muy feliz!!!espero te guste el Cáp. no olvides dejar review, vale? Besos!!

**VALAKIRKA: **Aiya!!!!( atí también te enseño a hablar un elfo!? Jejejejje) Manen natye?!Por Sirius!!! Yo encantada, fascinada...y todos los demás sinónimos por que estes dando la tabarra otra vez!!( por cierto que es tabarra?) jajajajaja lo del baño!! Jeje en mi familia se dice mucho eso, por que hay tios que se tardan hrs, por dios!! Y cómo sabes que esta enamorado? El nunca lo afirmo!!! O si? Que bueno que tu PC ya este bien!! No te preocupes y gracias!!1 que bueno que te gusto!! -! Muchas gracias!!!! Snifffs...me hacen tan feliz!! Sniffs! no, me prometí a mi misma que no iba a llorar!, pero no puedo!! Hantale y espero te guste el cap y dejes reviews!1 vale? Tenna rato!! Miqueli!!!!. Namairë!!!!!

**OPHELIA DAKKER: **¿cazada? Jejejejejejjee que bueno!!! ¿ quien? Jajajajajjajaa, esta bien le dire a Ron a que ya no te moleste que ya estas "cazada" jajajaja don't worry te borrare de la agenda!!! Muajajajajjjaja, que bueno que te gusten las partes "R" -', no, no te mates!!!! Sorry, pero no pude actualizar antes!!! Sorry!!!, no quiero llevar en mi conciencia una muerte!! Y.Y!! no, no podria permitirlo, mira que no toloero que alguien llore en mi presencia, ya sea por mí o que la vea sufrir!! Ahora que se suicide! Nnoooooooo!!!!! Jejejjejeje así que espero que sea un buen cap, spero te guste y que dejes review, vale? Besos!

**YALIMIE: **¿Yalimie? Chido nick, he?, por que lo tienes se oye padre, o es tu nombre? Ok, dejo de ser chismosa.....No, no habias dejado rr, pero ya no te digas mas descalificativos, sólo esta vez no olvides dejar review . ¡! Vale? Jejejeje y que buneo que te guste todo de Ron, espero que su trabajo también! jejejeje, si yo tampoco se como se pudo resistir!!! Eso es tener control en tus hormonas!!! y también como dices; fuerza de voluntad, que bueno ue te guste como escribo, muchas gracias!!! Y no me molestas para nada!! Al contrario me encanta!! Ok, espero dejes review, vale?......besos!!!

**GINEVRA-MALFOY 17: **Que chido que abriste una cuenta en ff. net!!!jejejeje leeré tus fics (sólo que a horita por tiempo, no eh podido!! Peor lo are!) muchas gracias y que linda que te guste la historia!!! A mi también me gusta la pareja Draco Ginny, no lo sé bueno, creo que si nos apegamos a la idea de James Lily, es muy probable que Ginny termine con Harry, pero no sé tampoco me molestaría el hecho que draquito se quedara con ella ', pero presiento que son sueños guajiros(eh, que tipos de sueños te habías imaginado . ) jejejeje y por que piensas que esta enamorado? No lo eh puesto o si? Además el no le dijo que si a vicky o si? ¬.¬´ jejejeje y claro que Draco no es panzón , espero que no me mates por hacerlo parir! jejejjeje, pero como tú dices "este no es su fic" jejejeje sorry Draco!!', ok, en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta por tu fic!!! ¿song fic? Yo no me siento cualificada para poder hacer un sog fic, no lo sé lo encuentro muy dificil .' jejeje ya vez!! La cabeza de uno!! ¬.¬!! y ya te agregue, nos vemos!! Y deja review, vale? Besos!!

**LAURA:**¿por qué crees que Ron no cree en el amor? Oh, sorry que mal educada Hallo!! Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo!! O bueno de leerte!! ! ¿por qué piensas que esta enamorado? Digo tal vez pueda estar fingiendo?, no crees? Bueno..no sé el tiempo lo dirá!1 que bueno que te gusto! Y sí ahora vimos lados que no nos habían mostrado lo personajes hasta ahorita!! ¿qué te pareció el reencuentro? De viaje? Y la perita, pues ya tuvo perritos jijijijijiji, espero que no me odien algunas ¬.¬!! y no pude actualizar rápido, pero para el otro mes (espero) tendrán el prox cap!!! Espero te guste este!! y dejes review!! Que bueno que te divertiste en UTA!! (k me trajiste!! ¬.¬!!jejeje, no te creas!) guay que guay espero que estés bien!1 y nos vemos en tu próximo review!!! Besos Margot!

**RO:**gracias a ti por dejar review!!!!Y.Y!! que bueno que lo haces, apenas leíste el fic? Que bueno que te gusto!!! Y espero que el cap no te haya decepcionado!!! Espero tu review, vale? Miqueli!!! Y cuídate vale? Adiossiiiin

**LIL GRANGER: **hola amiga!!!!! Jejejejeje y claro que no!!!1 todavia no puedo creer que te guste!!1 O.ó!!!! mira que de mi hermana lo creo ¬.¬!! pero de ti!! Que te guste Bloomy y él!!! Jejejjee vale, estoy exagerado!! En gustos se rompen géneros!!! Jejejeje y por cierto crees que no me acuerdo de lo que hablamos por el msn? (bueno hablábamos, por que hace siglos que no te encuentro!!1 espero te vaya bien!!) claro que me dijiste una vez que te hubiera gustado estudiar arqueología!!! Ya vez!!! Jejejejeje y sí fue muy doloroso separarme de li, pero bueno, para una amiga (prestado, eh?) lo hice y claro que es un papasote!! Gr.... me lo puedo comer ¡!! Jejejejeje (creo que afecto mi conducta haber escrito lemon ¬.¬? y que este pensando en otro!!!) jejejeje y sí creo que le da un toque especial!! (tengo un mente un fic R, todo totalmente, claro no vulgar espero pero por estar pensando en un lemon para aquí me llego este fic a la cabeza ), pero no se si subirlo!! Y claro que no soy lesbiana!! Jejejeje pero claro que aria feliz a cualquier mujer!!! Jejejeje ok eso estuvo de más ¬.¬!! y ahora soy parte de la orden de orlando Bloom!!1 yeah baby!!! Vez esa me faltaba y bueno todavía me falta de Johnny y de el bello Jeremy!!! Y claro de el amor de li!!!! Te aviso si encuentro uno, vale? O si tu lo haces me avisas, vale?, ok te dejo y espero verte pronto si algún arcángel realiza un milagro de que nos encotremos por el msn, cómo ya te dije espero que estes bien!! Y que te haya llegado el ciberchismografo!! Por sirius cuantas preguntas!!! ´, nos vemos cuidate y besos!! Margot o Adriana, como quieras jejejej, see ya!!!1

**ANNA ASAKURA: **jejejejejjee sí los don juanes creo que saben mas de "amor" pero como ya lo comprobamos en la orden ron y Harry tienen un poco o mejor dicho nada de tacto para con las mujeres ¬.¬´ que le vamos a hacer a veces lo guapo son los peores!! , bueno, con sus excepciones como Remus!! ., bueno pero él es perfecto!! Plop, creo que ya me salí del tema (vez por que escribo mucho! En las contestaciones de review, no puedo evitarlo, mis dedos escriben solos . y vieras que en la "vida real, me cuesta un pelin hablar con las personas que apenas conozco, ¬..¬, bueno ya cuando agarras confianza! ¡aguas!! jejje), por esta razón escribo mucho en las contestaciones, algunas veces intento escribir poco, pero no puedo Y.Y!!! jejejeje ok, cambiemos de tema y por que crees que Ron este enamorado? Yo.....bueno...espero te haya gustado el cap, no olvides dejar review, vale? Cuídate y besos!!

**SHOJORANKO:**Vete a la mierda!!! Aquí me dices que Sí y en la casa dices que mejor no!!!! Estupidita!!!! Mira me conformo con Lain! (ya que dices que tienes mas ganas de verla esa!! ) mira que yo tengo tu dinero, tu primera paga será esta semana!! Así que no seas mierda y coopera, por que no haces nada, no la consigues y no cooperas, y yo consigo love hina!! Por Sirius se la saco a ese toro!! Jejejejeje que chisto y si eso haré pero me pondre un seudónimo jejejeje como ..pouchet!!!! jejejejejeje púdrete querida hermana!! Claro que yo en todas partes doy el ancho!!!! Envidiosa!!!1 y tú que, con tu fic del samurai X (nosé como se escribe himura? Kenshin? Sepa y la neta no me importa!!!) jejejeje muy chistosa con tu sorpresa!! Vete a la miersa Y.Y!!! y tú que chiquita, no me as dedicado nungún cap, y luego dices que no me quieres, chillas de que no te lo iba a dedicar atí!! Pero ahí tienes, te lo dedique!!! Para que veas que te quiero!!!jejejejejeje te dare un besillo en la casa!! Jejejeje aunque me peges!! Pze ya estpy acostumbrada!!! Pos ora, se despide tu querida y hermosa herman (que esta indecisa si se corta el cabello o no, que opinas? ) pos ora shaoran!! Nos vemos!!! Miqueli!!!!

**VICKY POTTER 07 :**hola preciosa!!!! ´como estas? Mmmmm pues no se que decirte, creo que te lo eh dicho por el msn, no? jejeje, ok, si, tú fuiste la que salio con Ron muajajajjajaja, que bueno que te gusto!!! Y pos si eh estado "estudiando" aleman!!! ¬.¬!!! maldita sandra!!! Y pos el trato, ya te explique por que no pude subir el fic!!! Pero como ya te dije tal vez suba el proxim cap (sólo me falta poquito!) y chance los subo el prox mes, y si no pues hacemos lo que te dije .!! vale? Oh, te dedique el cap!! Te gusto? Espero que no te haya decepcionado el cap, y si, un poco corto verdad, pero que se le puede hacer Y.Y!!!.Ahí esta para que no digas que no te quiero!! ( no sé, lo que me dijiste, pero pos son disparates tuyos, eh!!) ok te dejo, por que si no la chava dicen que me traumo escribiendo las contestaciones de review, ¬.¬ jejeje nos vemos, espero estes bien y ojala te encuentre pronto por el msn, vale? Ok cuidate y cómo diria Arale: adiosiiiinnnn!!!!!

**GUALEX: **hola!! Muchas gracias!!que bueno que te gusta el fic!! Y.Y!!! y sí sorry, por la tardanza!!! Espero te haya gustado el cap y no olvides dejar review!!! Vale?

_**OK!!! YA TERMINE!!! AHORA SI COMO DIRIA ARALE ADIOSIÍIIIIIIIIN!!!!! O COMO LEGOLAS NAMAIRË!!!!!CHIAO PINPOLLLOS!!! BESOS A TODAS (no creo que un hombre lea esto, o si?) Y CUÍDENSE!!!**_

**TENN'ENOMENTIELVA!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**NABIKY POTTER 8**

**Miembro de:**

**La Orden Siriusiana Legión Lupiana**

**Clan Marauders**

**Orden Hermionsiana**

**Orden de Potter **

**La orden de Viktor Krum **

**La orden de Fred y George**


	8. De Viaje y Confenciones!

Hola lindas!!!.sí, no es una alucinación, ni un holograma mal hecho, es la actualización de "Ese Hombre Weasley!" muajajajajajajjajajja, una promesa es una promesa (verdad?o.......ok, tarde.....un poco muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca, no crees?)...Chicas, no se que me pasa, pero no tengo muchas ganas de escribir!! (sí!!!aunque ustedes no lo crean!! Es verdad!!!! Iré a ver al doc, por que esto es grave!!XD), pero que conste que es a horita, termine el cap dos días antes!! Así que no tendrán mi acostumbrada gran perolata, ("fiu!, que alivio, verdad"?¬.¬) ni aquí, ni allá a bajito(del cap, mal pensadas!!!), ok las dejo, esperando que les guste el cap y que dejen muchos reviews!! No sean tímidas, acepto de todo (menos howlers! )....bueno, ya me voy.............XD

Oh!!! Antes le dedico este cap!! A mis súper amiguiss; mi ciberfriend **¡¡Lily Monster!!**, (**_lil Granger_**!) sorry por no hacerlo antes, te lo mereces!!!!! Gracias y espero que te guste (intente hacer lemon, por ti, pero simplemente no me salieron, ya sabes a donde se va esa energía frustrada, verdad? ), va por ti amiga!!!! Espero te guste!! Y también por que ya va a ser un año que nos conocimos, verdad? Fue en diciembre, no?...............ok, espero te guste y gracias por ser mi ciberfriend!!, espero encontrarte algún día en el msn!Y.Y!!(tu contestación de mail, esta en proceso ¬.¬' ) arriba la sempai Pucca!!!...las dejo ...See ya!!! XDDDD

**_¡¡¡ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY !!! _**

**_CAPITULO 8.- De viaje y confesiones! _**

**_by: NABIKY POTTER 8 _**

**_BE LIKE PUCCA!!_**

**_Miembro de:_**

_**La Orden Siriusiana Legión Lupiana**_

_**La orden de Orlando Bloom!**_

_**Clan Marauders**_

_**Orden Hermionsiana**_

_**Orden de Potter **_

_**La orden de Viktor Krum **_

_**La orden de Fred y George**_

**_Y Enamorada y ÚNICO AMOR de: Orlando Bloom!!!,Remus John Lupin!!, Lee Syaoran!!! Jeremy Sumpter!!!! ,Milo Ventimiglia!!! AH!! Y de Yunta Momorami!!! (el de DNA2)), pero solo como el mega playboy!!! Y un poco de Vash(Trigun) Vale!!!)_**

Ron la recogió el viernes a la salida del trabajo.

.—Ponte un par de calzado cómodo para andar—contestó él cuando Hermione le preguntó por teléfono qué debía llevar.

.—Vaya, vaya, vaya!—exclamó luna cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina el viernes por la mañana con una maleta en la mano—Así que vas a pasar un fin de semana indecente, ¿eh? ¿Debo suponer que las cosas se han arreglado entre tú y ese hombre maravilloso?

El rubor de Hermione confirmó la suposición de su secretaria.

.—Supongo que no vas a dejar un número de teléfono en caso de que se presente una emergencia, ¿me equivoco?

.—No podría aunque quisiera—contestó Hermione perdiendo completamente la compostura—No sé adónde vamos.

.—suena a rapto con consentimiento—dijo Luna sonriendo maliciosamente—Qué romántico!!!

El día se pasó rápidamente y, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, estaba sentada en un asiento de primera clase junto a Ron en un Boeing ochocientos trece con destino a San Francisco.

.—Por un inolvidable fin de semana—Ron chocó su copa de champán con la de ella.

.—No estoy segura de que queramos que sea inolvidable—dijo ella—No teníamos la intención de hartarnos el uno del otro durante el fin de semana?

.—¿Esa era nuestra intención?—Ron bajó los párpados cautivadoramente—En estos momentos, en lo único que puedo pensar es en desnudarte. Debería haber alquilado un avión particular para tener intimidad.

A Hermione, la llama se le subió a la garganta.

.—Eres increíble!!

.—Y tú eres preciosa—Ron le tomó la mano y se la besó.

.—No tienes que decir cosas así, sé que no son verdad.

Los ojos de él brillaron con una advertencia escrita en ellos.

.—Cómo lo sabes, Hermione?

.—Viktor . . .

.—Tu ex –marido?—el tono amenazante se hizo patente—Esperaba que no lo hubieras metido en el equipaje. Será mejor que te lo diga de una vez por todas, estoy harto de que siempre nos estropee las fiestas.

.—Hay cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar, Ron .

Él se enderezó en el asiento.

.—En ese caso, quizá fuese mejor que aclaráramos este asunto antes de aterrizar. Háblame de él.

.—Qué es lo que quieres saber?

.—Para empezar, por qué te casaste con él.¿Era un hombre acaudalo y lo hiciste para elevar rangos? O es que tal vez.... ¿Lo arregló tu familia cuando tú aún estabas en la cuna?

.—No, qué locura!!—Hermione contuvo una carcajada—le habrían dado dinero para que hubiera desaparecido de haber estado en sus manos. Nunca les gustó. Y tampoco fue para escalar al contrario él fue el beneficiado, ahora es ayudante o la mano derecha de un gran e importante abogado....

.—Entonces? ¿Por qué te casaste con él?

.—Creía que estaba enamorada de él y no sabía que ésa no era razón de peso para casarse con alguien.

.—Ya—dijo Ron cuidadosamente—Y, en tu opinión, ¿cuál es una razón de peso?

.—Compartir los mismos valores, los mismo intereses, las mismas . . . Respeto y amistada.

.—Si eso son razones de peso para casarse, me quedo con la poligamia. ¿Y la pasión, Hermione? ¿ O es que la pasión no cuenta?

.—La pasión es algo volátil con poder para destruir.

.—Vaya, ya veo que llegamos al meollo del asunto—Ron volvió el rostro, la miro fijamente y con interrogante honestidad; ella sintió como si le estuviera abriendo el alma y el corazón—La pasión se volvió violenta, ¿verdad? ¿Abusó de ti?

.—Sí—susurró ella, avergonzada de admitirlo!!.

.—¿Verbal y emocionalmente?

Hermione asintió con la esperanza de haber satisfecho su curiosidad.

.—¿Y físicamente?

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y clavó los en la cima nevada del monte Rainier.

.—Mira que puesta de sol tan maravillosa!!!

.—¡¡¡Olvídate de la maldita puesta de sol!!! ¿Abusó de ti físicamente, Hermione?

.—No . . . con frecuencia.

.—Una vez es demasiado.

Hermione esperó que Ron continuase, a que le dijera lo mismo que los demás; que, al quedarse con Viktor tanto tiempo, le estaba perdonando sus acciones. Que las personas como ella eran masoquistas a las que les gustaba hacerse las víctimas. Sí, Hermione esperó a que comenzara sus reproches.

.—Tienes razón, hay cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente. ¿Hasta qué punto confías en mí?—preguntó Ron sorprendiéndola.

.—No sé qué contestar a eso. ¿Confiar, en qué sentido?

.—Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que te recordaba a Viktor y, después, lo has mencionado varias veces. No me lo dijiste claramente, pero era evidente que te ponía nerviosa. ¿Tienes miedo de que te trate como él te trataba? Porque si es así . . .

.—No, no, en absoluto!!—angustiada, Hermione se inclinó sobre él y le puso los dedos en la mejilla; quería besarle la boca, hacerle sonreír de nuevo—Yo . . . tenía . . . tengo miedo de ti, pero no en ese sentido.

Ron le tomó ambas manos y s las apartó de sí para evitar cambiar de tema.

.—En qué sentido? Y nada de endulzar la píldora, recuerda el trato que hicimos cuando decidimos pasar el fin de semana juntos. Si no puedes decirme la verdad, será mejor que tomemos el primer avión de vuelta.

.—Tú . . me puedes. Me haces olvidar quién soy y . . . quién eres tú.

.—Quién crees que soy, Hermione?

Hermione trató de buscar una respuesta honesta que no pusiera al descubierto su vulnerabilidad.

.—Eres un hombre fuerte, decidido, la clase de hombre que lucha con la vida y doblega si las cosas no son como él quiere que sean.

.—Y eso, ¿te atrae o te repele?

.—Quizá las dos cosas.

.—¿Y eso es todo?

.—No. También eres sorprenderte, encantador y . . . y muy atractivo.

.—¿Cómo tu ex?

.—No—le aseguró ella sin dejar lugar a dudas—No, para nada. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento como si no existiera nada ni nadie más.

Ron se inclinó sobre ella. Le dio con la rodilla en la suya y sus ojos le hicieron una promesa.

.—En ese caso, bienvenida a San Francisco—dijo Ron con voz queda.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

.—¿Es esto tuyo?—asombrada, Hermione se asomó a la terraza que daba a la colina Rusa y admiró el esplendor de la noche en la bahía de San Francisco .

.—El qué?—Ron se acercó a ella por la espalda y le puso las manos en los hombros—¿La ciudad?, ¿la vista?, ¿la casa? Me temo que no, que nada de esto me pertenece. ¿Desilusionada?

.—¿Hablas en serio? Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo has encontrado esta casa?

.—La he alquilado por un fin de semana—Ron le besó la nuca—Fui a una subasta en cierto club de golf hace un par de semanas, aposté, y gané un fin de semana para dos.

.—¿Fuiste tú?

.—Sí—Ron volvió a besarle la nuca.

.—¿Siempre tratas así a las mujeres, Ronald?

.—No, sólo a las que me hacen hervir la sangre y me impiden pensar en otra cosa más que en ella. llevo tres semanas sin poder aceptar un trabajo, y es culpa tuya. Ven, vamos adentro antes de que te resfríes, Hermione.

.—No tengo nada de frío—respondió ella temblando de deseo.

.—si me dejo llevar por mis instintos y te desnudo aquí mismo, lo tendrás—Ron la condujo al cuarto de estar—No estoy seguro de poder controlarme mucho más tiempo.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

**(n/a: jejeje, lamento que no haya puesto un lemon!, jejejeje, sorry!)**

Ron tenía la costumbre de despertarse temprano. Con cuidado para no despertarla, se hizo hacia un lado de la cama y la observó mientras dormía. Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba y sus pechos se alzaban rítmica y suavemente al respirar. Sus pestañas dibujaban dos semicírculos en la pálida perfección de sus mejillas. Su dulce boca, cerraba, se veía delicada, tierna, como si sus besos le hubieran hinchado los labios.

¿Había sido demasiado rudo con ella en el calor de la pasión? ¿ Le había hecho daño? ¿Le había recordado a . . .?

¡¡Cómo algún día se tropezara con su ex - marido . . .!! ¿Qué clase de bestia había sido capaz de hacerla sufrir de esa manera? ¿Qué defecto veía en su masculinidad que, para sentirse hombre, había tenido que destruirla a ella?

Ron bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, fijándola en la estrecha cintura y en las frágiles caderas ¿Podría tener hijos?

Parpadeó y aparto los ojos, perplejo por haber pensado en eso. De poder tener hijos, no serían suyos. No estaba tan loco por ella como para no haber tomado medidas.

Uno de los pies de Hermione estaba al descubierto. Un pie precioso, tan bien formado como el de un bebé.

Ron se había convertido en un experto, respecto a ese pie y a su compañero; esa noche, había pasado mucho tiempo besándolos . . . y otras partes del cuerpo de Hermione. En realidad, le había besado todo el cuerpo y ni un solo centímetro no le había sabido eróticamente dulce.

¡¡Suficiente!! Tenía treinta y cinco años, no dieciocho. A ese ritmo, estaría harto cuando llegara el desayuno y aún le quedaba todo el fin de semana.

Apoyándose en un codo, se quedó mirando al cielo del amanecer y se hizo la misma pregunta que se había hecho unas cien veces desde que conoció a Hermione: ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

_**Flash Back**_

.—Se necesita mucha habilidad y unos nervios de acero para este trabajo, y tú tienes ambas cosas—le dijo su instructor cuando acabó el periodo de entrenamiento—Nunca te faltará trabajo, ganarás más dinero del que puedas gastar en toda tu vida, viajarás por todo el mundo y, adonde sea que vayas, te tratarán como a un rey . . . a veces, los reyes lo harían. Pero si dejas que se te suba a la cabeza, si abusas de tu cuerpo en vez de concentrarte en tu trabajo, estarás muerto en tres meses. La tasa de mortalidad en este trabajo es muy alta, mucho. La mayoría no duran más de ocho años.

_**Fin del Flash Back**(n/a:¬.¬', si losé que bodrio de flash back, pero que quieren!! Y.Y!! es sobre el trabajo de Ron y pos no debería ocupar mucho, sólo lo necesario, pero creo que me salió muy cortito!., ok tómenlo como un intento de flash back, vale?)_

Ron llevaba trabajando en eso casi diez. En todos los sentidos estaba llegando a su límite. ¿Habría llegado el momento de dejarlo? ¿Era Hermione la excusa que había estado buscando para hacerlo?

Ron volvió el rostro y descubrió que Hermione estaba despierta y mirándolo.

.—Vaya suspiro. ¿En qué estabas pensando?—pregunto ella; su voz, igual que sus hermosos ojos, estaban adormilados.

.—En nada—Ron le puso un dedo en la nariz—¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? Aún no son las siete.

.—¿Y por qué estás despierto tú?

.—Te estaba viendo dormir.

Hermione le mordió el dedo suavemente.

.—Qué aburrido!! ¿Ronco?

Ron trató de sonreír y se quedó horrorizado al darse cuenta de que la ternura que sintió por ella estaba a punto de hacerle llorar. ¡Debía estarse volviéndose loco!!

.—¿Qué si roncas? No, en absoluto. ¿qué te apetece para desayunar?

Hermione sonrió como una princesa a quien acababan de ofrecerle todos los manjares del mundo y se llevó una mano al corazón.

.—Tú—respondió ella.

El sexo entre ellos dos había sido bueno desde el principio . . . maravilloso. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Hermione era diferente. Con absoluta falta de egoísmo, casi espiritual. Una princesa transformada en una doncella, dispuesta a agradar, a gratificar, sin pensar en su propio placer.

Con la pasión ofuscándole el sentido, Ron luchó por controlarse bajo aquella seducción.

Hermione se colocó encima de él, sus oscuros cabellos le ocultaron el rostro. Ron sintió la suavidad de sus labios en el torso, la caricia de sus pestañas. Los dedos de ella eran, simultáneamente, tímidos e impúdicos.

.—Oh, Hermione .. . –gimió Ron

.—Aún no he acabado—protestó ella.

.—Pero yo casi estoy acabado**(n/a: nah!!que debil!!!...¬¬..jejejeje)**—le dijo ron sujetándole las manos—Quédate quieta, por el amor de dios!!!

.—Pero es que quiero darte placer—murmuró ella entre besos, frotándose contra él, acercándole al límite del éxtasis.

.—Te necesito, te deseo. En estos momentos, te deseo más que nada en el mundo—gimió ron

.—Soy toda tuya.

Encima de él, Hermione se ofreció a sí misma recibiéndole dentro de sí.

Ron trató de prolongarlo por ella, pero el deseo escaló hasta el punto de no poder controlarlo. Ron la sintió estremecerse en el umbral del clímax y, rápidamente, la hizo volverse hasta quedar encima de ella para protegerla de algo de los que ninguno de los dos podía escapar.

La monto con furia, compartiendo su pasión hasta la desintegración.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

El sol ya se había elevado cuando, por fin, salieron a la terraza.

.—Hablando del desayuno que mencioné hace una hora....—comentó Ron acariciándole el cabello mojado después de la ducha.

.—¿Qué desayuno? No tengo hambre—Hermione estaba saciada.

.—Piedad, por favor. Primero, me destrozas; y ahora, quieres matarme de hambre. Necesito jugo de naranja, huevos y café.

.—En ese caso, siéntate para recuperarte mientras yo voy a la cocina a ver qué preparo.

.—Qué? No te he traído aquí para que cocines (**_n/a: nah!!! De eso nada, la trajo para otras cosas, verdad chicas? XD!!) _**Llamaremos a un restaurante para que nos traigan el desayuno.

.—No, por favor, Ron, eso es excesivo. No me importa nada preparar el desayuno.

Por fin, Ron accedió a que hiciese café, pero llamó a un café para que les llevara el resto a domicilio. Al cabo de media hora, tenían jugo de naranja, fresas, _croissants _recién hechos y tortillas de champiñón.

Desayunaron en la mesa de cristal de la terraza bajo una sombrilla, rodeados de geranios rosas, rosas color albaricoque y hortensias. Las aguas del mar brillaban en la bahía.

_El sueño continuaba, _pensó Hermione.

.—Qué te apetece hacer hoy?—preguntó Ron—ir de compras? ¿hacer de turista? ¿quedarnos en casa y desconectar el teléfono?

.—Me lo pones tan difícil que prefiero que decidas tú—contestó ella—Pero hablando de teléfono, ¿podríamos llamar a Colin para ver qué tal está Draco?

.—Buena idea. Y si todo anda bien en casa, sugiero que vayamos al muelle de los pescadores para almorzar.

.—Cómo puedes pensar en comer después de todo lo que hemos desayunado?

.—Muy fácil. Antes, iremos andando hasta el muelle. Créeme, estarás más que lista para volver a comer cuando sea la una. Espero que hayas traído calzado cómodo.

Y fue una suerte porque lo que siguió fue más una escalada de montaña que un paseo turístico por la ciudad.

.—Nunca había montado en telecilla—anunció ella esperanzada delante de otra cuesta más.

.—El ejercicio es bueno para la salud y hace maravillas con la libido—contestó Ron sin inmutarse—Qué te pasa, esperabas pasar el fin de semana entero en la cama hasta dejarme en los huesos?

.—No—anuncio Hermione de mala gana, aunque a decir verdad sus ojos delataban otra cosa.

.—Está bien, haremos trampa y tomaremos el túnel de la calle _Stockton. _La vista no es muy buena, pero le daremos un descanso a tus piernas.

Al otro lado del túnel, Union Square quedaba a tiro de piedra, rodeada de caros hoteles, bonitas tiendas y vendedores ambulantes con todo tipo de artículos, desde joyería hasta hermosos ramos de flores.

Ron compró unas violetas y las sujetó al vestido de color crema de Hermione con un alfiler.

.—Perfecto—decidió Ron mientras contemplaba el efecto.

Miraron escaparates en Saks Fith Avenue, pasaron una hora en un museo en Maiden Lane, se pasearon por Gump's y luego fueron de Grant a Sutter. A medio camino hasta llegar a la intersección con Stockton, el escaparate de una joyería de piezas antiguas llamó la atención de Hermione.

.—Has visto algo que te guste?—preguntó Ron.

.—Me gusta todo—Hermione suspiró—me encantan las joyas antiguas, es mi parte romántica.

.—Vamos a entrar a ver qué tienen.

.—No, Ron!! Eso es aún más extravagante que pedir que nos traigan el desayuno.

.—Sólo estoy sugiriendo que miremos, no que compremos la tienda entera—ignorando las protestas de ella, ron la hizo entrar—Dime, ¿qué te gustaría?

.—Nada—murmuró Hermione—Vámonos, por favor. Me has prometido invitarme a almorzar y estoy muerta de hambre.

La dependienta sonrió.

.—No cobramos por mirar. ¿Busca algo en particular?

.—No, pero lo sabremos cuando lo veamos—contesto Ron sonriendo.

.—Un anillo, collar, alfiler??

Vieron un collar de amatistas, unos pendientes de cristal, un peine con incrustaciones y un brazalete de jade. Todo precioso, pero. . .

.—No es suficientemente romántico—declaró Ron.

Entonces la dependiente se acercó a una vitrina a sus espaldas.

.—Si se trata de algo romántico, quizá esto sea lo que quieran.

Tomo una caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió y descubrió un broche de camafeo. La montura era de oro y tenia brillantes incrustados, era un broche de una belleza clásica.

Ron miró a Hermione, vio el asombro que no podía ocultar, y asintió.

.—Eso es. Nos lo llevaremos.

.—Has perdido el juicio?—le preguntó Hermione ya en la calle—Eso que me has metido en el bolso es carísimo.

.—No pienses en el precio, considéralo un regalo de este fin de semana. Llévalo puesto cuando seas una anciana de cabello cano casada con un banquero y recuerda tu juventud (**_n/a:_** **_ja!!¿juventud?XD)_**cuando estuviste aquí conmigo.

Aquellas palabras disiparon la magia del momento. Hermione sólo pudo pensar en una cosa, que pronto aquello acabaría. El sueño llegaría a su fin y San Francisco se convertiría en u punto mas en el mapa. Por supuesto, Hermione no pensaba volver jamás. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo y enfrentarse al recuerdo de un tiempo de absoluta felicidad?

Alzó el rostro para mirar a Ron y vio cierta desolación en su expresión.

.—¿Crees que ha sido una locura pensar que esto podría salir bien, Ron?

.—Sí—respondió él sin fingir malinterpretar la pregunta—es muy posible. En fin, no hay nada como una buena comida para restaurar la fe en los sueños.

Bajaron la colina y, por fin, llegaron al muelle.

.—Abey´s es el restaurante que necesitamos.

Eran las dos de la tarde y tenían el establecimiento casi para ellos solos. Se sentaron junto a un ventanal y pidieron cangrejos de mar, ensalada Cesar y vino; de postre, tarta de queso.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Ron insistió en que se echara la siesta.

.—Para que aguantes lo que te tengo planeado para esta tarde—le dijo él mientras la empujaba hacia la habitación.

.—Y tú?

.—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas de negocios, lo siento linda,—Ron bajó las persianas—Pero seré todo tuyo cuando te despiertes.

_No, no era verdad,_ pensó Hermione con tristeza. A pesar de que creía en sus palabras, Ron nuca sería suyo. Pensaba que ella sería más feliz con un banquero.

Hermione empezaba a caer bajo los efecto de Morfeo, cuando de repente pesando en que si de verdad, las cosas no funcionarían con Ron que era lo más probable.....¿qué iba a pasar con ella?....¿podría soportarlo?.......cuando de repente un rostro apareció en su pensamiento....era el rostro de la persona a la que le había jurado amor eterno años atrás, al igual que estar juntos para siempre....esa persona, pero ¿por que?.....en verdad ya lo había olvidado?, fue lo ultimo que cruzo por su cabeza antes de quedar profundamente dormida murmurando unas ininteligibles palabras........

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

Nah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!al fin!!!! Finito!!!!!!jejejejeejejeejejejeje,¿ que tal, les gusto? (Hablaron un poco de Viktor y el matrimonio de este con hermi)..... , ok, se que no estuvo bueno, pero que querían, me tarde menos de un mes en hacerlo!!!!¿querían un capitulo pronto, no? ( incluso lo subí antes de lo que les había dicho el cap anterior) Así que aténganse a las consecuencias!!! muajajaajajjaa, no, no se crean!! No es su culpa que sea un bodrio!!............XD

Ok, bueno...........pudieron ver unos intentos de lemon ¿verdad?, pero yo que culpa que no quieran cooperar los personajes!!! Ya vieron a Ron!!! Que esta acabado!!!! .Y eso que no paso nada, imagínense si lo hago!!!!, no, no, no, quiero que Roncito viva otro tiempo más!!jeeejejeje, ok ......vale.......de verdad espero que les haya gustado el cap!! Y que DEJEN **MUCHOS REVIEWS**!!!, plissss, se los imploro!!!!¬.¬´......bueno espero poder verlas en el próximo mes, pero sino es así, les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas!!! Y ojala que hayan pasado un buen Hallowen!!! muajajaja, espero que hayan rendido luto a Lily y James Y.Y, eeh!o!

De verdad, lo lamento, pero esta vez no puedo contestar los amados y bellos **REVIEWS!!(**insisto, si querían el cap rapidito.....sí lo contestaba me iba a tardar un buen!!..(ya saben no tengo muchas ganas de escribir!! Buuuuaaaaa, ya estoy en la meno, vale, eso ni al caso, pero prometo compensarla en el otro cap!!XD)..no es por que sean demasiados ¬.¬´(pero bueno más vale calidad que cantidad, no?, pero me encantaría tener muchos más!!!), si no por que ya ven cómo me traumo escribiendo las contestaciones....)aún así les doy las gracias a todas ustedes por ser TAN, pero tan lindas que me dejan un review!!!, espero que me dejen en este cap, pliss (una niña desesperada, se los pide!!! ¿quieren que llore?)...pero bueno ya me voy, por que si no me tardo igual cómo si hubiera contestado los review, espero verlas pronto, que les guste el cap y que me dejen unos muy lindos ( y largos si se puede ) Reviews, okidoki, vale?, nos vemos y cuídense!!!!.........yo sólo tengo una ultima cosa que decirles: **Be like Pucca!! **o!!

Antes **avances** del próximo cap Pelea o bueno discusión prometido por parte de estos dos para el próximo cap!!(cómo regalo de que no escriba mucho!! ¬.¬) : **_.—Por que?, ¿Echas de menos tu casa?—ron se enderezó en el asiento—Estás tratando de decirme que ya te has hartado de mí......................._**** .—Sería un desastre, tú mismo lo has dicho. Si quitamos el sexo, ¿qué nos queda?_ ?................. .—Que uno de los dos sufra..................._** .—**_No es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy tratando de ser realista. . Tú y yo somos dos personas completamente opuestas................._**ok, no es la gran cosa, pero que quieren Y.Y!!. pero les prometo que se va a poner buena!!! Muajajajajaja soy mala, muy mala, más mala que la carne de cochino!!!!XD muajajaja.......eso es todo miqueli!!!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Xoxoxo

Nabiky!

I Like Pucca!!!!


	9. ¿quièn si no Ron Weasley?

HALLO!!!! ¿CÓMO ESTAN LINDAS??? Me extrañaron? Ja, lo sé quien se acuerda de Nabiky Y.Y, pero en fin.....aquí estoy jorobando su existencia el nuevo capitulo de ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!! ....espero que hayan tenido una muy linda Navidad...y un muy padre año nuevo.....mi intención era actualizar antes, pero no se pudo....�.�......en fin.....para que no me echen pleito de por que actualizo hasta ahorita......y por que me caen bien.......y claro también por que soy muy, pero muy buena onda...U.........pues les dejo un lindo regalo.....por la demora.......jejejeje.....oh the cleverness of me!!!... .......espero les guste...... y me dejen muchos REVIEWS......XD....bueno no las (si un hombre lee esto favor de decirme...aunque no lo creo...�.�..)...detengo más.......nos leemos..más abajito..... ¨¨.....

Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga **CONSUELO**!!! Espero te guste po...........

_**ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!**_

_**Capitulo 9.- ¿quien sino Ron Weasley..? **_

_**By: NABIKY POTTER 8**_

**BE LIKE PUCCA!!**

_**Miembro de:**_

_**La Orden Siriusiana.**_

_**Legión Lupiana**_

_**Clan Marauders.**_

_**Orden de Orlando Bloom.**_

_**Orden Hermiosiana**_

_**...etc...etc....**_

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

Un vestido –fue la sugerencia de Ron cuándo Hermione le preguntó qué debía ponerse aquella tarde.

Eligió uno de chiflón azul cielo, que había tenido la amabilidad de meter en la maleta, y se puso el broche de camafeo y unos pendientes de brillantes que habían pertenecido a su abuela.

Fue una suerte que se tomara tantas molestias. Ron había contratado uno de los yates que ofrecían cena y baile a la luz de la luna en la bahía de San Francisco.

Ron lo había vuelto a hacerlo, había creado otro momento idílico. Antes de la cena, les sirvieron el champaña en la cubierta con música de fondo .....

Después, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, les sirvieron la cena en el salón principal a la luz de las vela: gazpacho y mousse de mariscos, ensalada de corazones de alcachofas y palmito, seguido de medallones de ternera al jerez.

Y, delante de ella, un hombre con chaqueta de noche blanca y corbata negra acariciándola con unos ojos del mismo azul que su vestido. Un hombre fuera de lo normal. Alto, atractivo, inteligente, divertido y tan guapo que casi le dolía mirarlo **(n/a: ja! Vale me pase, jejeje que bueno que no lo ven, sólo lo leen, pero a que es divino, no?!! claro no tanto como MI REMUS!!)**

Hermione trató desesperadamente de controlar sus sentimientos, pero fue en vano. A pesar de que tenía motivos para que no le ocurriese, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más enamorada de él.

.—Me ha parecido que una fiesta para dos sería preferible a una fiesta entre veinte personas—comentó Ron mientras la veía masticar con elegancia sus camarones para pelar—sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que no estás disfrutando con mi compañía. ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te haya molestado?

.—No, en absoluto—Hermione intentó sonreír, pero lo hizo penosamente.

.—No te gusta la cena? ¿El vino es demasiado seco? ¿Te estás mareando?

.—No, no. Todo está......perfecto.

.—Muy bien, Hermione, suéltalo. ¿Qué te pasa?

¿De qué servía fingir? Además, aunque pudiera disimular un día más, ¿no habría prometido ser honesta?

.—Quiero volver a Londres—respondió ella.

.—Por que? ¿Echas de menos tu casa?—ron se enderezó en el asiento—Estás tratando de decirme que ya te has hartado de mí?

.—Me temo que se trata de todo lo contrario.....y no puedo permitir que ocurra.

.—No siempre se puede controlar el destino, Hermione.

.—Pero tampoco tenemos por qué dejarnos llevar, Ron. Podemos elegir.

.—Y tu elección es salir corriendo? ¿de qué te va a servir?

.—Ron, mis sentimientos están a punto de dispararse.

.—Por si no lo has notado, te diré que los míos no están comatosos precisamente—Ron le quitó la copa de las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella—No eres tú sola quien tiene que enfrentarse a ciertas verdades sobre sí misma, cariño. Por lo tanto, en vez de acortar el fin de semana. ¿por qué no nos quedamos e intentamos solucionarlo? ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos?

.—Que uno de los dos sufra.

.—Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

.—No eres tú quien corre ese peligro.

.—En eso te equivocas, abogada. Y no deberías sacar ese tipo de conclusiones erróneas cuando no tienes ni la más remota idea de que es lo que yo me estoy jugando.

.—Mis sentimientos hacia ti, Ronald, son más profundos de lo que imagina.

Ron le tomó la mano con las dos suyas y le besó las puntas de los dedos.

.—¿Y?

.—Sería un desastre, tú mismo lo has dicho. Si quitamos el sexo, ¿qué nos queda?

.—¿Una simpatía mutua por los desfavorecidos de la tierra, tanto animales como humanos?

.—Por favor, no te lo tomes a broma—le reprochó Hermione—No tiene gracia.

.—Tampoco es una tragedia griega. Hermione, no es una vergüenza sentir algo por alguien, ¿ o a ti sí te lo parece? ¿No será más bien que no puedes soportar que yo no esté a la medida de esos hombres bien trajeados con los que sueles codearte en el despacho?

La burla que notó en su voz hizo que Hermione confesase sus reservas.

.—Ni siquiera un buen traje disimularía el hecho de que no tienes escrúpulos cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quieres, y eso es lo que da miedo. Tengo miedo de que la atracción física que siento por ti me esté ofuscando la mente y no vea al hombre que realmente eres, un hombre cuya simpatía por los desfavorecidos acaba cuando alguien o algo se interpone en su camino. Quieres hacerme creer que sentir algo por ti no conlleva ningún riesgo, pero eso no es verdad. ¿Y si declaran a Colin culpable y fuese a la cárcel? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con nosotros?

.—Colin no tiene nada que ver con esto. Estamos hablando de lo que sientes por mí y de si te atreves a seguir a tu corazón, deja de intentar despistarme.

.—No es lo que estoy haciendo, estoy tratando de ser realista. Y la verdad es que el aspecto físico de nuestra relación está haciendo que releguemos otros aspectos como la compatibilidad y la confianza en el otro. Tú y yo somos dos personas completamente opuestas. Venimos de.....

.—De dos mundos diferentes? Vaya, Hermione, ¿dónde he oído eso antes?

.—Por favor, Ron!!

.—De por favor nada!! Tu problema, Hermione, es que te dejas engañar por las apariencias. Cuando me miras, ves algo que no se ajusta a tus expectativas sociales. Es el verdadero problema, ¿verdad?

.—No!! Lo que has dicho es injusto y lo sabes.

.—Lo que es injusto es que no te haya interesado descubrir la clase de hombre que soy en realidad. Lo que es injusto es que hayas juzgado mi carácter basándote en la opinión de alguien como Evelyn Griffiths. Decidiste que clase de hombre era yo antes de conocerme y, desde entonces, te has negado a considerar la posibilidad de haberte dejado engañar. Has tenido muy mala suerte al no poder resistir mi magnetismo animal **(n/a: ja! alguien podría resistirse? Que levante la mano!)**. Tu reputación puede verse dañada en opinión de quienes realmente importan, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que una intelectual como tú haya podido caer tan bajo en la escala social con un trabajador como yo?

.—No sé de qué estas hablando.

.—Sí que lo sabes, Hermione. Ya hablamos de esto el día de la clínica veterinaria, pero conseguiste hacerme sentir tan bajo que me hiciste apartarme de la verdad—Ron tiró la servilleta encima de la mesa y la miró furioso—Soy como una gripe, que te ataca sin avisar.

.—Hablas como si fuera una mujer dura y calculadora—gritó ella—si hubiese sabido cómo ibas a reaccionar, jamás te habría confesado mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero habíamos acordado ser honestos el uno con el otro y me ha parecido justo decirte que las cosas han cambiado para mí.

.—Es un pena que no se te haya ocurrido considerar que también han cambiado para mí. No eres tú la única sorprendida, Hermione. Anoche pasé unas cuantas horas en vela luchando contra mis propios demonios.

.—Quieres decir que tus sentimientos hacía mí también son más profundos de lo que creías que eran?—susurró ella.

.—Estoy diciendo que estaba dispuesto a dedicar un fin de semana a descubrirlo en vez de poner punto final al ejercicio ante la posibilidad de que el resultado pueda darle la vuelta a mi vida.

.—Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?—Hermione cerró los ojos arrepentida—Por qué has tenido que insultarme primero?

.—Porque no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me avasalles con el fin de demostrarte de soy digno de tu afecto. El día que me sienta capaz de decirle a una mujer que estoy enamorado de ella, Hermione, ese día será un cien por ciento o nada, y no voy a ofrecer lo mejor de mí mismo a una mujer que no está segura de si valgo la pena o no.

Ron empujó la silla apartándola de la mesa.

.—Vámonos. Con un poco de suerte, podremos encontrar plaza en el primer avión de la mañana a Londres. No tiene sentido seguir aquí ahora que ya no nos divertiremos.

.—¡¡NO, Ronald, por favor!!!!!

Antes de que Ron pudiera escapar, Hermione estaba a su lado con las manos en su pelo y la boca en su sien. Ron sufrió sus atenciones en silencio, sólo la expresión de sus ojos traicionaban su dolor.

Avergonzada de lo que había hacho, Hermione se sentó encima de él.

.—Siento haberte hecho daño—dijo intercalando las palabras con besos—Perdóname, por favor. Si a veces te parezco arrogante, no es porque crea que yo soy mejor, es porque tengo miedo a creer en el amor.

.—Porque nunca te han amado, por eso—dijo Ron aún negándose a mirarla—Lo que había entre tú y tu marido no era amor, era ira, rencor y fuerza bruta; en resumen, una violación de las reglas de vida de la gente decente. Pero yo soy Viktor, no me causa placer hacer infeliz a una mujer.

.—Tú no me haces infeliz. No es culpa tuya que yo sea tan insegura—hermione lo abrazó y le besó el cabello—E inexperta. Cuándo estoy contigo, me siento como una colegiala, Ron; celosa, insegura y con miedo. Todas esas mujeres en tu agenda.......

.—Dios mío, ¿te has aprendido sus nombres de memoria?

.—No, pero había muchos.

.—Tres. Seis como mucho. Y uno de ellos es el de mi hermana.

.—Oh, no lo sabía. No he podido evitar dejar de preguntarme.....

.—Qué?

.—No sé cómo decirlo.

Ron lanzó una carcajada a pesar suyo.

.—Vamos, no te andes con delicadezas a estas alturas. Suéltalo de una vez.

.—Tenía miedo de que fueras un tenorio.

.—Un tenorio?—repitió él con incredulidad—Dios, esa palabra murió con Errol Flynn!!

.—Entonces, un playboy. Uno de esos hombres que no pueden conformarse con una mujer.

.—Y ahora?

.—Ahora, no importa—murmuró ella—Ese es el problema; cuando estoy contigo, no me importa nada. La cosa es que nunca me he sentido así, a merced de mis sentimientos. Si me pasara lo mismo con los clientes, en el tribunal....

Ron le puso las manos en las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí.

.—Eres mi amante, Hermione, no mi abogada. Lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro.

Hermione suspiró.

.—No sabes cuánto me alegro—Hermione volvió a suspirar al sentir los dedos de Ron por debajo de la falda del vestido. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez, volvía a arder—Ronald, el camarero. Y si.....

.—No va a venir—dijo Ron acariciándole el muslo—No vendrá hasta que yo lo llame.

**N/A:** _MUY BIEN!! AQUÍ TIENEN MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DIA DE REYES!!! .......NIÑAS MENORES DE EDAD....ALÉJENSE!!!!!....XD...._

Ron la beso con fuerza, pero con ternura a la vez.....y con la alegría que da una reconciliación, mezclada con un poco de vino, Hermione deslizo una mano por el muslo del hombre hasta legar a su entrepierna. Cuando sintió que el contenía el aliento, se atrevió a acariciar los contornos de la fiera erección, bajo la tela de los pantalones.....El murmuro algo ilegible y volvió a besarla con una violencia que la pillo por sorpresa. Apenas podía respirar.....

Ron se incorporó y le quito el vestido de un tiro. Después, la tumbo sobre la alfombra del yate, quitándole la diminutas braguitas y el sujetador, mirando su cuerpo desnudo con ojos cargados de pasión.

.—Eres perfecta—murmuró

Sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a desnudarse y la visión de aquel potente cuerpo desnudo la excitó más que nunca.

Cuando empezó a besarla, ella le devolvió las caricias como una esclava sexual, sus lenguas unidas en un baile apasionado. Él deslizó una mano por sus pechos y su estómago antes de separar sus piernas. La tocó y Hermione sintió un escalofrió, su cuerpo respondiendo lascivamente a la caricia. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con una fuerza casi primitiva.

Ron se apartó, jadeando, con los ojos oscurecidos. Después, al ver su expresión volvió a inclinar la cabeza para tomar un pezón entre los dedos . Hermione se arqueó hacia él. Ni siquiera oía sus gemidos de placer mientras Ron la exploraba por todas partes con las manos y la lengua.

.—Me deseas—murmuró.

.—Sí, sí, sí—musitó ella, enredando las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Ron la penetro con una salvaje embestida y ella gritó ante la fiereza de la posesión.

La llenaba y se movía dentro de ella con un ritmo pagano, pecaminoso. Hermione buscaba su boca, deseando repetir con la lengua el ritmo de sus cuerpos.

Ron levantó la cabeza, su lucha por mantener el control evidenciada en el sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. La miraba a los ojos sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez, sujetando sus nalgas con mano de hierro mientras la observaba llegar al orgasmo. Y escuchó sus gritos mientras sentía que el terciopelo húmedo lo apretaba en un espasmo final, acelerando su propio orgasmo que lo dejó temblando, completamente exhausto.

Después, cayó sobre ella, agotado.

El silencio invadió el entorno.......asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.........minutos antes estaban apunto de terminar la relación, y ahora............era absurdo pero como si al terminar se hubiera reforzado su amor.....¿por qué eso era, no?...

Ron se apoyo sobre su brazo para mirar a su amante......es tan hermoso...tan frágil....

.—Hermione, sabes, de lo que acabo de dar cuenta, por fin lo puedo admitir..te quiero, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y que siempre será así, lo entiendes, te amo mi pequeña....—pero sólo tubo al silencio por respuesta—......¿Hermione?....

Al inclinarse lo suficiente como para tener una visión clara de Hermione.....se dio cuenta de que esta dormida.......se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola el también después de poco tiempo el cansancio se apoderó de él.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

**(N/A: pueden seguir leyendo las pequeñas que lean este fic!!!)**

Tomaron un vuelo el lunes por la mañana temprano. Ron la dejó en la oficina justo antes de las diez y le prometió llamarle más tarde para ponerla al corriente respecto a Draco.

Luna le tenía preparado un café.

.—Bueno,¿cómo ha sido? ¿maravilloso, extraordinario o fuera de este mundo?

.—Muy bien—respondió Hermione tratando de mantener una expresión seria, pero sin conseguirlo.

.—En otra palabras, sensacional.

.—Sí.

Luna estaba encantada.

.—¿Adonde habéis ido?

.—A san Francisco. El primer día lo pasamos paseando por la ciudad, y ayer fuimos en globo por el valle Napa.

Lo que no mencionó fue que hicieron el amor en la alfombra del salón del yate el sábado por la noche, en una manta durante un almuerzo al aire libre ala sombra de un árbol y también a entre horas mientras dormían.

Gracias a dios, ella había recuperado el sentido a tiempo de convencerle para darle otra oportunidad a la relación. No le había resultado fácil suplicarle; pero o eso, o permitir que su orgullo destrozarse algo que prometía enriquecer la vida de ambos hasta un punto casi inimaginable.

.—Bueno, ¿qué tal todo por aquí?—Hermione se obligó a pensar en el trabajo—Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

.—No gran cosa—Luna consultó el diario que había llevado al despacho de Hermione—Ah, antes de que se me olvide, el guapo Harry Potter ha llamado. Ha dicho que era bastante importante y que volvería a llamarte a mediodía.

Si Hermione hubiese estado alerta como de costumbre, habría prestado más atención a esa información. Harry Potter jamás exageraba y, si decía que se trataba de algo bastante importante, debía ser críticamente urgente para los demás. Pero Hermione aún no había vuelto del todo; al menos, mentalmente. Un lapso del que se arrepintió unas horas después cuando Harry volvió a llamar.

.—Bueno, Hermione, ¿alguna posibilidad de que tu cliente...? ¿ Cómo se llama, Billie Griffiths? Bueno, ¿está dispuesta a cambiar su historia sobre el rapto de la niña?

.—Evelyn Griffiths—corrigió Hermione, sin dejarse engañar por la aparente distracción de Harry—Y si lo que quieres saber es si va a cambiar su declaración, la repuesta es no.

.—Vaya, vaya!! En fin, ha ocurrido otras veces y ... bueno, por tu propio bien, preferiría que fuera ése el caso.

.—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué, Harry?

.—Porque me caes bien, querida Hermione. Eres muy refrescante en comparación con esos jovencitos pedantes que se hacen pasar por abogados en estos tiempos. No voy a disfrutar viéndote quedar en ridículo en el juicio.

Haciendo lo posible por ignorar un estremecimiento, Hermione trató de mostrar una fría falta de preocupación.

.—No te preocupes, Harry, no voy a permitir que me hagas eso.

.—Oh, no, querida, yo no.

.—Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Harry Potter lanzó un suspiro.

.—Agárrate, Hermione, porque no te va a gustar esto.

.—Harry, por favor, cuéntamelo de una vez.

.—Muy bien. El informe de un investigador privado demuestra que, durante el fin de semana pasado, tu cliente se ha entrevistado con un matrimonio para finalizar un trato por el que ella va a entregarles a su niña a cambio de remuneración económica.

.—Qué!!!

.—Lo ha hecho ilegalmente, en el mercado negro. Si se saliera con la suya, el trato se cerraría a finales de la semana que viene.

Harry estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo para que Hermione mantuviera la calma.

.—No te creo!! Considera por un momento la cuestión de que el señor Collin insiste en que es el padre de la niña. Si mi cliente no quisiera la responsabilidad que supone un hijo, ¿por qué no, simplemente, deja que él asuma la responsabilidad?

.—Por dinero, querida. El padre biológico no tiene que pagar dinero por el privilegio de criar a su propia hija si la madre no puede, o no quiere, responsabilizarse. Sin embargo, con la escasez de niños y la cantidad de parejas que no pueden tener hijos y que quieren adoptar, se pagan pequeñas fortunas por ellos. La señorita Evelyn lo ha planeado todo con sumo cuidado, te aseguro que no ha sido espontáneo.

.—Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo—dijo Hermione, consciente de que Harry jamás abría la boca sin estar completamente seguro de lo que decía.

.—Querida, todo ha sido filmado en video, y yo tengo la cinta aquí encima de mi escritorio. La evidencia es concluyente; es más, hacia el final de la entrevista, tu cliente se dio cuenta de que la habían pillado in fraganti, se dejó llevar por la cólera y se incriminó aún más si cabía.

.—Me gustaría ver la cinta.

.—Naturalmente. Te enviaré una copia......

.—El original, Harry, no una copia. Y quiero saber cuándo ha comenzado la investigación ala que se ha sometido a mi cliente.

.—Se la lleva vigilando hace ya algún tiempo; de lo contrario, ¿cómo habría sido posible sorprenderla en el momento preciso?

.—Y quién ha ordenado la investigación?

.—¿No te parece evidente?

**_¿quién sino Ron Weasley? Pensó Hermione._**

No había palabras para describir la hipocresía de él.....o la absoluta estupidez de ella. La ilusión romántica que la había cautivado hasta hacía unos minutos se perdió al enfrentarse a la horrible realidad. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo único que había motivado el idílico fin de semana e iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Cómo había manipulado Ron la situación........y cómo debía estarse riendo de ella en estos momentos.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

Y bien, les gusto?????? Espero que sí...........bueno para las que querían saber que px con el "caso pinocho"...pues aquí tienen este unos fragmentos de lo que pasa en el caso Evelyn/ Collin.. oh, pero habrá un poco más, don't worry)...espero que les haya gustado como quedo...se que algunas pretendían que se fuera juicio...pero no, mejor que se de cuenta quien es en verdad Ronald Weasley.....bueno todas saben quien es Ron...pero la hermi esta no...�.�.....en fin niñas........en verdad espero que les haya gustado y como muestra de ello me dejen **REVIEWS!!!** Y bueno si no les gusto también háganlo para mandarme jito matazos (aunque no me gusta el jitomate ¡yuck!)...pero si lo merezco, no hay de otra.............pero también dejen **review **como regalo, ya que pronto es my birthday .....XD

Por otra parte .....¿les gusto mi pequeño regalo?............o.O......espero que sí....¨¨ ¨..de verdad...me costo mucho, mucho, pero mucho trabajo hacerlo, hasta que el hada de la perversión, depravación, inmoralidad, libertinaje...etc.... se apiado de mi y apareció para ayudarme (pa' pervertirlas a ustedes..XD)......................¨-.........ok, ahora si las dejo........por que ya es tarde.........XD.......un beso a todas **DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!**

En el cercano cap...veremos cuál es la reacción de Evelyn al saber que ya la descubrieron.......¿qué pasara con la relación de Ron y herms........ahora que sabe que solo la utilizo..?....XD...lo sabremos en el contiguo cap........

**OH, ANTES SE ME OLVIDABA DECIRLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAP, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE SEA EL ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPITULO !!!!! SI SE ACABA ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!......PERO SÓLO ES PROBABLE...DEPENDO SI SE ME OCURRE ALGO BUENO...�.�.......REVIEWS PLISS!!! **

Contesto REVIEWS:

**Shojoranko**:¡¡¡hola mierda!!!!!........eres una desgraciada hermana.......mira que yo te dejo lindos reviews........y tú maldita mona......sólo me insultas....Y.Y.......ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho eda?????XD.....y tú también me quiere ya me lo dijiste.........así que no seas mierda y deja review y di que me quieres!!!!! .........sale querida estupidita....nos vemos, me saludas a el caca!!!!........sale nos vemos en la casa....querida hermana.........XD

**Lil Granger: **hola amiga Lil!!!!!!!!! Como tas?...neh...no creo que sea un honor..�.�...pero que bueno que te gusto!!!...sabes....¿viste lo que cenaron?.....mousse de marisco...XD......me dijiste que hiciéramos un licuado...pos ahí lo tenes...........por eso Ron..... tubo ganas para que pusiera un lemon.....XD...espero te haya gustado!!!! .....pobre Krum........Y.Y...a mi me cae bien......bueno con lo que le hizo a la herms..no...pero en los books me cae bien....XD .......¿mujer caso de la vida real?....apoco allá pasa...O.O....wow......qen que canal el de las estrellas �.�...que de estrellas no tiene nada pero bueno......y también pasa el chavo...O.ô...jejejeje........Espero que ya esten bien tus manitas.....XD....por que ahorita en mi country hace más frio que en diciembre...........oye, oye, Li es sólo prestado eh?...me lo tenes que devolver.....XD........NOOOO!!! no me hagas eso!! Plis!!! Llevame contigo a canda!!!!......ya actualize...así que no pasa nada y con lemon incluido!!!!! Así que me tienes que perdonar...¿o no?.........Sabes el mentado "popo" ya empezo con su faenas ........esta otra vez sacando fumarolas.....no había hecho nada en diciembre... ya estabamos extrañando sus numeritos....así que ahorita esta lanzando sus fumarolas...no muy seguido pero ya esta otra vez con sus jaladas.....tal vez se puso contento de que lo saludaste!!! Lil Granger lo saludo por dios!!! Se emociono tanto que lo celebra lanzando ceniza!!!!! XD.....nos tamos biendo..ahora yo espero tu mail.......ciao......y no olvides dejar un lindo y largo review........see ya

**Blakis girl:** hola consu!!!! Que bueno que te gusto!!! Yo aquí feliz de tener tu carta...pero estresada por que ahora me dejas con mas ganas de leer lo que sigue de tu olvidado fic...Y.Y..me haces sufrir!!! Pero gracias..por dármelo!!! Jajajaa...Draquito con su dada preguntándole por las heridas que le hizo Ron al pegarle...jajajajaja.......XD.....genial!!!.....espero que te guste el cap y que todavía estes por que no recuedo cuando te vas de vacaciones...�.�.....un beso, cuidate y espero me dejes un lindo review........nos vemos amiga.....XD

**Vicky Potter 07 **hola Vico!!! Claro que puede penar en Viktor cuando esta con Ron…¿quien no lo haría?… :P.......y claro que no quiere que me dejes de leer...XD.......que bueno que te gusto!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!..............jejejeje....ni yo se como le hago para hacer un Ron tan sexi....sabes como todas me lo halagan y hablan maravillas de él.....ya me esta empezando a gustar!!!!....�.�....que no oiga esto Remus.....XD...............pobre Viktor....¿por qué no lo quieres?...si es tan lindo...excepto por lo que le hizo a la herms...pero es lindo....U......pero si son muy buenas ideas....XD.........no, niña no me aburres como ya te eh dicho me encantan tus review...muy largos...y los leo mas de dos veces....Xd.....y me encantan!!!! ......ok....bueno niña te dejo, no por que que quiera si no por que vos querer que actualizara hoy...debo apurarme....un beso y me voy...por que esto es caro.......XD....muchos besos, cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo por el msn.....XD...ciao-.......

**Airam **hello!! Gracias!!! Vos hacer que me sonroje.......... muchas gracias y que bueno que te guste...espeo que también este cap.....nos estamos biendo y si puedes deja Rebiew...un beso.....

**Lucy-masl **hola….pues aqui esta el cap..¿te gusto?...eso espero.......hojala dejes review.....diciéndome que te parecio....see ya......

**Laura: **que bueno que te encanto!!!!.....espero te guste el lemon!!!!XD.......pues ya supimos más de colin y la niña.....pero en el prox sabremos más...don't worry.......por cierto me encanta los review largos...XD....y sí, estaba un poco estresada..... hojala te haya gustado el cap y dejes un lindo review.....un beso y nos estamos leyendo...XD

**Danax Weasley**: jejeje..hola.....si, lo demenos es comer estando con alguien asi...XD.....que bueno que te gusta el cap y Ron.......¿de donde eres?....en mi pueblillo.....también son antipáticos o gays......y los restantes Feos con f de foca...�.�....me tendre que mudar a EU.....XD....un beso,espero te haya gustado el cap..y dejes Review...ciao.....

**Cio: **hi, espero que también re haya gustado el cap anterior....y este también......XD......espero dejes review, nos estamos viendo cuídate.....

**Laila: **si, te comprendo..no te preocupes.....cuando tengas tiempo deja un review.....tienes mucha razón los hombres son unos insensibles....pero aqui vemos que Ron no lo es tanto tal vez se quiere proteger...en fin...espero tehaya gustado el cap y puedas dejar un lindo review.....XD..un beso y cuidate..suerte con la escuela...xD

**Yalimie: **si, que bueno que ya lo haces. (es un honor que me dejes review)...y no te preocupes a nosotras las "escritoras" nos encanta que nos dejen reviews.......así que la agredecida soy yo...XD.....ok, le dire a ron que te de un cachorro.....mmmm, chido, es como decir, que guay (de donde sois vos?...yo de México!)..o que padre...denota agrado pero muy entusiasta..., neh, no soy buena para las explicaciones...�.�.... y no creo que sea para nada rebuscado.....XD...significa algo tu nombre? (je, tengo esa mania por saber que significan los nombres..�.�)...¿Soy divertida?....¡¡¡GRACIAS A DIOS SOY DIVERTIDA!!! XD......jejeje que bueno.......mira puse que tenia ron 35 años en el anterior cap...pero fue un error de dedo .....en realidad tienen 25 años cada uno ...espero te guste el cap..y dejes review...un beso y cuidate.....

**Ginevra- Malfoy: **hola, como tas?.......si, que lata con herms..pero bueno...quien nos entiende...�.�....y bueno Ron es un submarinista de salvamento y se supone que arregla los desperfectos que los demás hacen...XD.......si opino lo mismo que tú...no sólo se basa en el sexo..pero que se le va a hacer con la herms cabeza dura que no capta.....ya meti el caso...por que ya lo había dejado un poco en el olvido (como muchas me recordaron amablemente),...así que veremos más en el prox cap.....una disculpa por lo de Draco...a mi también me cae bien Draco...pero tenia que poner a alguien..sorry....�.�.....espero te guste el cap y me dejes un lindo review...see ya!!

**Caro Weasley 04**: hola caro!! Jejejej..bueno pues no dejaste review en el cap anterior...Y.Y..... espero te haya gustado y este nuevo también.....nos estamos viendo....espero dejes review...un beso y cuídate.......

**Lewline- hechicera: **hi!, espero te haya gustado el capitulo anterior el 8 y i hope k este también.....me tarde un poco pero no fue por mi voluntad...Y.Y.....un beso, cuídate y espero dejes review...XD

**Ophelia dakker: **hola!!!...XD…bueno no dejaste review del cap anterior Y.Y, pero dejaste en el 7 XD...espero te guste el cap......y el lemon ...........espero dejes review...nos vemos....

**Karina: **hola Karina!! que bueno que te animaste a leerla...¿por qué no te no llamaba la atención antes?......ok, ya te agrege a el msn......y también me gustaria charlar.... solo que por un tiempo, no voy a poder conectarme seguido......Y.Y...de donde eres?....yo soy mexicana XD...nos vemos y espero dejes review......XD

**Barel 28: **Ô.Ô...jajaja..nunca pensé que alguien me podría tener respeto...XD...jajaja, haces que me sonroje..........sorry, por no darte de regalo de navidad el cap..Y.Y,....que mala es nabiky...pero espero que te guste el cap....y no llores..que no me gusta ver llorar a nadie......en fin..oye muchas gracias por dejar review y espero dejes uno en este cap......y no me hables de "usted" que me haces sentir vieja...Y.Y..jajaja...un beso y cuídate..nos leemos....

**Pame Weasley: **jejeje....que bueno que es como te lo imaginas......si muy estúpida......ya lo de mostró en este cap....en fin..muchas gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo.....XD.....espero te guste el cap y dejes review, vale?...un beso y un abrazo, cuidate......

**Jessi Weasley: **joder!!…sorry me equivoque queria poner o más bien iba a poner 25 pero mi linda hermana me dijo que esta muy joven que era más viejo y le cambio a 35 sólo para fregar la existencia , pero se me olvido componerlo...�.�.....y pues herms también tiene 25...si, estoy contigo...tanto cariño da asco...espero te guste la discusión..bueno, no estuvo tan fuerte...�.�...pero toda mi imaginación estaba en el lemon..XD...así que espero te guste el cap y dejes review......y lamento lo de tu duele eso....XD

**Ro-herms: **oh, que linda...que bueno que te gusto mi humilde fic.........espero que no se hayan acabado tu uñas..XD....y también espero que me dejes un lindo review y te guste el cap...XD.....

Muy bien...eso es todo....las quiero adiós!!! XD

Xoxo

Nabiky


	10. No, no lo eres

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Alguna vez te alcanzara el sonido de mi apagado nombre y nuevamente tu ser me sentirá presente; más no tu corazón, sólo tu oído. . .**_

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Wolas! Queridísimas y lindas lectoras¿Cómo tan?...espero que de maravilla como siempre (se nota que tato de aliviar la tensión). si, lo sé merezco una patiza loca por haber tardado años, lustros, siglos, milenios en actualizar; pero qué quieren, un capitulo horrible? (más de lo que quedo esté) ...no vdd?...la señorita inspiración no se dignaba a visitarme y después taba esperando a una amiga (no problem Vico! Después me dejas dos! )...mi intención era subirlo antes de que me fuera dé vagaciones a Oaxaca...bueno, pero "vacaciones" con mis padres...¬.¬...no son vacaciones...más porque mi magre es una "mamá gallina" y no me dejaba estar fuera en la noche ...lo sé...pueden creer mi frustración...pero bueno...ya llegamos, con un tattoo de Hena...que creen que sea?...jejeje. el "hp" que sale en los libros...XDDDD...no quedo muy bien...pero igual...se ve lindo!...XDDD... justamente me vi actualizando esta semana aunque me desvele... así que me dije "quien soy para negarme a los augurios del destino". puede que mi "ojo interior"...este un poco dañado...pero bueno...mejor pa ustedes...no?...espero no hayan desistido ( no quiero cargar en mi conciencia ser la causante de un suicidio en masa) en el intento de esperar la estúpida actualización de yo...(cuanto me quiero, vdd?..XD)...Ok...ya ven lo que hace que escribas cuando ya estas mas dormida que despierta...¬.¬U...así que niñas -bostezo- las dejo por que ya hace sueño...bostezo ...y toy hablando tonterías como siempre...un besote y nos leemos abajito...venga gente a leer y dejar review!...-bostezo- ...XDDDDDD

**...Dedico este cap... a VOSOTRAS!...muchas gracias por leer... y a las lindas que me tienen como "autor favorito" o "historia favorita"...en vdd gracias... es un verdadero honor que les guste el fic... **

_**ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!**_

**_Capitulo 10. - No, no lo eres. . . _**

_**by: NABIKY POTTER 8**_

**BE LIKE PUCCA!**

_Miembro de:_

_**La Orden Siriusiana.**_

_**Legión Lupiana**_

_**Clan Marauders.**_

_**Orden de Orlando Bloom.**_

_**Orden Hermiosiana**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Cómo había manipulado Ron la situación...y cómo debía estarse riendo de ella en esos momentos.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter aún estaba hablando, diciéndole que no debía culparse, que él también había tenido clientes deshonestos.

.—No te desmoralices por haberte dejado engañar, Hermione, no merece la pena—concluyó Harry –Lo que importa es que todo se haya descubierto antes de ir a juicio; en cuyo caso, el mal habría sido irreparable.

.—Sí tienes razón—contesto ella—No ha ocurrido nada irreparable.

A excepción de que le habían destrozado el corazón y su confianza en sí misma estaba por los suelos.

.—Ya he hablado con mi cliente—continuó el ojiverde—Sin embargo, si la señorita Griffiths le pone obstáculos, irá a juicio y, dada la evidencia que hay contra ella, dudo que el juez sea benévolo con tu cliente. Querida, te sugiero que le aconsejes cooperar.

Luna entró en el despacho de Hermione poco tiempo después de que ésta acabara de hablar con el gran abogado Harry Potter.

.—¡Jefa, estas palidísima¿Qué te ha hecho el guapo Potter? **(N/a: ¬.¬U)**

.—Tenías razón respecto a Evelyn Griffiths—admitió Hermione—Tenía un plan y ha resultado ser algo horrible.

.—¿Y por eso estás así? Por Dios, Hermione, no sufras por ella, no se lo merece. En fin¿qué ha hecho que es tan horrible?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, demasiado deprimida para contarle los detalles.

.—Te lo contaré más tarde. Antes de nada¿te importaría localizarla y pedirle que venga lo antes posible aquí? Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a la cara antes de dejar el caso de una vez por todas.

.—Claro. ¿Algo más?

.—Sí. Si el Señor Ronald Weasley llama, dile que estoy demasiado ocupada para hablar con él.

.—¿Y si no estás demasiado ocupada?

.—Lo estaré—declaro Hermione con firmeza y un tono gélido—No quiero volver a hablar con él en la vida. ¿Queda claro?

Luna alzó los ojos.

.—No. Pero estoy aquí para servirte, no para hacerte ver tus equivocaciones. El señor Weasley no te molestará esta tarde.

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

La entrevista de Hermione con Evelyn Griffiths no sufrió interrupciones y fue sumamente desagradable.

.—¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que lo conseguirías?—le preguntó Hermione cuando Evelyn acabo por admitir la verdad.

.—Iba a desaparecer—murmuro Evelyn—Mi novio va a conseguir la libertad condicional pronto y nos íbamos a ir a algún sitio donde nadie nos conociera. Me prometió casarse conmigo si me deshacía de la niña y conseguía el dinero suficiente para empezar una nueva vida. Me pareció que era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de la aventura con Colin. Si Alan no hubiera estado en la cárcel, jamás me habría fijado en Colin; pero llevaba tanto tiempo sola que...

.—Que tu novio esta en la cárcel—Hermione levanto los ojos al techo con expresión de incredulidad—Dios mío, Evelyn¿ me has contado algo que sea verdad? Tienes suerte de no acabar en la cárcel tú también. Por suerte a Colin le interesa más continuar con su vida que presentar una denuncia contra ti. Pero antes de que empieces a hacerte ilusiones respecto a tu novio, te advierto que una persona en libertad condicional esta obligada a presentarse periódicamente a las autoridades competentes. Escapar sólo le serviría para volver al mismo sitio.

Cuando acabó la entrevista, Hermione se sentía agotada. La idea de ir a Hyatt a la fiesta de jubilación de Remus Lupin **(n/a: lo siento, no podía dejar fuera a mi bello Licántropo )** era más de lo que podía soportar, pero tampoco quería ir a su casa y quedarse sola.

Tomó el teléfono, marcó el número de la línea privada de Draco en su oficina, y lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando él contestó.

.—Hola—dijo Hermione—tengo un compromiso al que tengo que atender y necesito a un amigo que me acompañe. ¿Te gustaría venir a un cóctel dentro de media si te prometo invitarte a cenar después?

.—Iré ahora mismo a recogerte a la oficina.

.—Luna, me voy ya—anunció Hermione deteniéndose brevemente delante del escritorio de su secretaria a los pocos minutos de haber colgado el teléfono—Gracias por atender mis llamadas. ¿Me he perdido de algo importante?

.—Si te refieres a si Ron Weasley ha llamado la respuesta es sí, y más de una vez. No me ha creído cuando le he dicho que estabas demasiado ocupada; probablemente, por que no he conseguido decírselo con convicción.

.—Pues lo siento por él. No le debo ninguna explicación.

.—Y yo lo siento por ti no creerte. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?

De repente Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo encontró allí, bloqueando la entrada al cubículo de luna. El mismísimo Weasley, con ojos azules, pantalones vaqueros, (estaba como para comérselo), luchador. Y, a juzgar por la forma como bloqueaba la entrada, no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin una explicación.

¡Qué tentación la de decírselo todo, llorar y acusarse! Pero no, no estaba dispuesta a que se riera más de ella. Hermione era una Granger y los miembros de la familia Granger se comportaban con dignidad.

.—Me parece que es obvio—le contestó ella—No quiero volver a verte.

De no conocerlo bien, se habría dejado engañar por la expresión de incredulidad que adoptó Ron. Incluso habría creído ver dolor en vez de hipocresía.

.—¿Te importaría explicármelo?

Hermione suspiró fingiendo aburrimiento.

.—Intenté decírtelo el sábado por la noche, pero no quisiste escucharme. Quizá, entonces, ni yo misma estaba preparada para aceptarlo.

.—¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione?

.—Que me equivoqué al decirte que mis sentimientos por ti eran...más serios, no es ése el caso.

.—¿No?

.—¡No!Y, por favor, te pido que aceptes mi decisión como definitiva.

.—¿Y si elijo no cooperar?

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

.—Esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso. Sin embargo, si no me das otra alternativa, tendré que ser algo brusca. Me deje llevar por una bonita ilusión, Ronald, pero ahora que he vuelto a la realidad. Lo que ha pasado en San Francisco sólo ha sido un sueño, nada más.

.—¿Y cuándo se te ha hecho la luz?

.—Prácticamente desde que he vuelto a poner los pies en la oficina esta mañana y he regresado a mi vida normal.

.—Entiendo. En otras palabras, has elegido.

.—¿Elegido?

.—El sábado por la noche, me dijiste que la gente podía elegir, que no tenía que dejarse llevar de sus sentimientos. Es evidente que has doblegado a los tuyos.

.—Si es ése el caso, tendrás que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que no podían ser muy profundos.

.—Si tú lo dices, no.

.—Sé que aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos, cómo buscar un hogar para Draco y para sus cachorros. Te aseguro que cumpliré con mi parte.

.—Pero no tienes ningún problema en dejarme plantado a mí¿verdad?—añadió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada.

Las palmas de las manos de Hermione estaban húmedas y la angustia le había secado la garganta. No podía resistir mucho más tiempo mirándolo y seguir mintiendo.

.—No debería haber permitido que hubiera nada entre nosotros. El fondo de la cuestión es que...

.—¿Es que no soy suficiente para ti?—pregunto alzando la vista con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

¿Había algún hombre que lo fuera y qué, al mismo tiempo, recurriese a las artimañas que fueran para ganar¿Un hombre dispuesto a jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona?

N/A: . . . que les parece si la dejamos aquí?...¿no?..okidoki...seguimos...XD 

**.—No, no lo eres.**

.—En ese caso, acabemos ahora mismo, de una vez por todas. Yo me encargaré de buscarle un hogar a Draco y a sus cachorros; al fin y al cabo, hasta ahora, he sido yo quien ha hecho casi todo el trabajo. Además, no creo que me gustase la clase de gente que a ti te parecería apropiada para la perra. Ni Draco ni sus cachorros tienen pedigrí, a sí que dudo que fueran bien recibidos en tu círculo de amistades.

Consciente de la presencia de Luna, Ron levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

.—Adiós. Luna, ha sido un placer conocerte.

A espaldas de Ronald, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y volvieron a cerrarse tras Draco.

.—OH, hola!—dijo Draco afablemente—Weasley¿verdad? Nos conocimos hace una semana en el Dogwood.

.—¿Sí?—Ron pasó por su lado en dirección al ascensor—Bueno¿qué te puedo decir? Estas cosas ocurren a veces.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación...Hermione no podía aguantar más, estar frente al hombre que amaba sin poder estar con él—ron apretaba el botón para que se abriera el elevador—porqué?...porqué, porqué Ron había jugado con ella de una manera tan cruel...pero que estaba diciendo?...era obvio que sólo la utilizara para eso...después de todo¿cómo se conocieron? ...no fue cuando el fue a reclamarle del juicio?...que tonta había sido...desde luego que la había utilizado!. . . . . .

El timbre que producen las puertas del ascensor al abrirse la sacaron de su ensimismamiento—sin saber el porque una corriente fría recorrió todo su cuerpo— las puertas dejaron ver a un hombre delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva, cejas negras y muy pobladas.. .

Todos se quedaron viendo confusos al nuevo individuo que invadía su espacio personal—Luna emitió en pequeño gritillo de sorpresa y se llevo las manos a la boca—el nuevo personaje en cuestión llevaba un ramo de rosas y a juzgar por su apariencia estaba sumamente perturbado y sobresaltado de que se encontrara entre tanta gente...

Ron se lo quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, rápidamente volvió la vista a Hermione la cual se encontraba como en un estado de shock mirando al visitante. . . .

**esehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasleyesehombreweasley**

...Nabiky regresa de su gran letargo que casi ocasiona que se cayera de la silla que esta frente a la compu...¬¬U-

...-bostezo- Y bien?...pésimo?...del nabo?...horrible?...mejor me doy un tiro?...Ok, lo tendré en mente, sé que algunas querían un lemon (qué?...por qué todas miran a mi amiga Lily?...yo te defiendo amiga, don't worry...XDDDD)...pero ya no puedo sacar otro!...Y.Y...mi limite de perversión esta agotado...n...o alguien me ayuda a hacer uno?...yo ya tuve demasiado tiempo pensando en lemons por el resto de mi life...¬.¬...ya debería estar practicándolo en vez de sólo escribirlo...no creen?...¬.¬... -despierta totalmente- ¡no es cierto! ...esperen, toco madera!...no, todavía toy muy joven para esas cosas del demonio U...

Por otra parte, quien diablos cera esa persona? (hagan sus apuestas)...espero que les haya servido mi raquítica descripción... ¬.¬U...vale, una pregunta muy sosa, supongo que ya han de saber quien diablos es...nada más porque muchas me lo pidieron que apareciera, así que yo me limpio las manos, por si no les gusto como lo metí.( ami no me gusto, pudo haber estado mejor..pero, el hubiera no existe...)...ya que ya tenia hechos literalmente los siguientes caps, lo que iba a pasar y él no figuraba, así que si no les gusta háganmelo saber y vuelvo a subir el chap, sin ese final, vale?...

...en vdd espero que les haya gustado este conato de chap ( a mí, la parte final no me gusto...)y como siempre alegren mi existencia con un lindo REVIEW!...plisss...compadézcanse de esta linda niña!...¬.¬U...ok, vale mejor de mí!...XDDDDDDDDDD...muy bien pequeñas las dejo por que ya me voy a bostezo dormir ...que quieren ya hace sueño...bostezo ...un enorme bessote! Take care...nanit!

…aprovecho pa hacer publicidad de mi fic Nuevo que se llama **"FOREVER MINE"** es un lily/james….ojala se puedan dar una vuelta por allá y lo lean...vale?..(sólo pido piedad, porque nunca había trabajado con un merodeador ya que no me creo capaz de utilizarlos a todos, por eso sólo a James..así que no esperen la onceava maravilla, okas?)...oh, también si no tienen nada mejor que hacer promocionen mi fic...venga gente nos vemos luego, espero que pronto...

...**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!**!...

….OH, hablando de reviews, se me olvidaba, contesto los reviews! (ya si me regaña mi magre por levantarme tarde...tendré que soportar su perorata y gritos..XDDD ...con tal de que me dejen mas REVIEWS) MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS PEROSONAS QUE LE DIERON CLIC AL BOTONTITO DE ABAJO QUE DICE: "GO"...THANK´S Y A LOS DEMAS, VAMOS, NO SEAN TIMIDAS Y ALEGREN MI DESCONSOLADA EXISTENCIA, VALE?...

**SHOJORANKO: **mi queridísima mierda! ...mua pervertida? Y vos qué?...maldita mona, pero TE QUIERO! Por que res mi LINDA HERMANA MAYOR! (que no me va a negar en la uni..)...sale mierda te dejo, ya sé, ya sé, te devo dos reviews,...después que ahorita toy shokeada por lo de RESPUESTAS...maldito ...nos vemos te mando un súper besote (o quieres mejor que te lo de en la casa?)...bueno te todos modos te lo dare en la noche...XDDDD...te quiero abey...y pos ora Syaoran!

**Lil Granger: **amiga! Como tay?...jejeje...si, claro perfecto tu inglish XDDD...Danke! Wow! Que bello r/r...me encanto! ...thank's...jejejejejeje, si, un súper trabajo...pero es mi HADA, eh no creas que lo saco de el cuarto de –ya-sabes-quien ...no lil! Con eso sacaría Traumas... bueno eso el lo que yo pienso...U.. ( te cuento que una vez se me salio decirle a mi mamá que estuvimos en su casa, en su cuarto y casi le da un ataque cardiaco...jejejejejeje...pobre! y luego hablando pestes de sus padres, que como era posible que me dejaran estar sola con él...¬.¬...jejejeje...casi manda el caso a "Laura en América" ...pero la detuve...jejejejeje...y creo que tubo la decencia de no decirles a mi padre, por que tons ese si me manda a poner un cinturón de castidad, por si las dudas...XDDDDDD)...pero,ya que si nos vamos alas montañas como habíamos quedado, seria demasiado material en que traeríamos con nosotras, no crees?...y material del bueno!XDDDDD...si, se oye muy cagado "acto" XDD...bueno Ron ya se encontró con Viktor (adivinaste quien era por mi raquítica descripción...XDD)...si no pues ya arruine la sorprise...por fin lo metí!1...pero como dije, no me convenció del todo...pero ya que. Y.Y...y ahora no sé como enfrentarlos :S...ayuda!...wow! tons tienes toda la programación que dan aquí...que feo!...XDD:...yo las novelas NUNCA las veo...bueno sólo cuando toy enojada con mi pa, porque al él no le purga que las vea, así que solo cuando esta en casa y enojados las pongo...pa que se enoje! Y como no me puede decir nada ...jejejejee...puta, aquí hace un piiiiiiii de calor...demasiado!...sabes te iba a mandar con el regalo una postal de mi cd, bueno de mi pueblo XD...y una del popo, pero como te dije por las prisas se me olvido casi todo...que bueno que ya te llego, porque un amigo me asusto, que según él había mandado uno, a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí y que nunca le llego a su chica imagínate entonces que pensé si lo mandaba hasta el salvador!...pero en fin..que bueno que si te llego, Sirius estuvo de mi parte...ya tengo contados los cap y son 13 así que sólo quedan tres, lo siento, pero ya no la puedo alargas más...Y.Y...sale linda, nos vemos, espero encontrarte pronto siquiera otra vez en el msn ...cuídate mucho, un besote...suerte en la escuela y manos a la obra en operación "aprendiendo a ser como Pucca"...jejejejejeje...espero te guste el cap...miquelis y nos vemos, espero que pronto...ciao amiga...

**Blakis girl: **my friend! Hola consu, como tay?…...jejejejej, si nada como el hogar ...Y.Y...se me ha olvidado recordarte lo del fic cuando nos encontramos en el msn ¬.¬...mis lagunas...te cuento que hice una estupidez...pero después, otro día con más calma, vale?...bueno ya te conte lo de la carta, así que ahora toy escribiendo otra, gunto con el presente que ya lo tengo XDD...y te lo mando hasta chile (espero que ahora no me lo regresen)...¬.¬...ya sé que va tener 13 cap así que sólo quedan 3...Y.Y...pero bueno, siquieres me tardo tres meses o más en subirlos para que dure medio o una año más...no?...jejejeje..por cierto acabo de subir otro que se llama "forever mine" un Lily/ James, ojala te puedas dar una vuelta..vale?...ok nena, te dejo por que me muero de sueño, espero verte pronto por el msn ...que estes bien, cuídate mucho un besote y nos vemos espero que muy pronto...ciao...

**Rocío:**...hallo!...como tay?...me halagas, que bueno que te gusta...si, yo tampoco quiero alargarlo más de lo debido... toy totalmente de acuerdo con vos...así que ya se que sólo va a contar con trece chaps...espero que ni uno más ni menos...es un secreto a voces, eh?...nos vemos y que bueno que tú no me quieres matar porque tardo tanto en actualizar (es que no sé como le hacen las chicas que actualizan cada semana...mis respetos!)...cuídate mucho y espero verte por aquí otra vez alegrando mi triste existencia...un beso...

**Ophelia dakker: **...antes que nada espero que no hayas muerto, si no, quien leerá esto...XDD...lamento hacerte esperar pero yo también me sulfuro porque no me sale el cap...y me entra la desesperación... si vieras las cosas que me digo cuando toy escribiendo y es pura tonterías lo que esta... . ...me alegra que te guste mi humilde fic...espero que no te decepcione con este cap...cuídate mucho y si puedes deja review, vale?...un beso y un abrazo...

**Caro Weasley 04: **Wolas!...claro que me gusto tu r/r...vosotras me alegran mis días! XDD...okas no te reocupes...spero que tu compu se apiade de mi alma y te deje escribir un lindo review...XDD...no actualice pronto,...pero espero haya valido la espera...¬.¬U...jejejejeje...de vdd no me pase?.(una chica me dijo que si...jajajajajaja)...jejejejeje...okassi es lindo...pero yo le soy fiel a mi adorado Remus...cuídate mucho un súper beso y abrazo hasta argentina baby...nos estamos leyendo...

**Laura: **hola!...ok, el cap no me gusto mucho (como ya dije mayor parte el final)...pero bueno que se le puede hacer, ya esta subido...así que espero no te decepcione mucho...se sabe más del caso...y pues Hermione esta necia en no escuchar a Ron, que se le puede hacer...XD...yo tampoco creo capaz a Ron pero quien sabe... no fue muy pronto...pero tampoco tan tarde...XDDD...espero te haya gustado un poco y merezca que dejes un review...cuídate mucho, un beso y nos vemos, pero que pronto...

**Laila: **hi ...si, lo más seguro fue eso...ya que se te hacen eternos los días...mas si no tienes planespa salir... :S...gracias, igual, lo mejor pa ti y tus familia... jejejejejeje...a mi también me dio risa...por eso lo puse, ya que todasme dicen que es hermoso y TODOS los demás sinónimos...eres la primera que me dice que Ron estaba actuando mal?...las demás creo que me quieren mutilar...por hacer pensar o demostrar que Ron utilizo a nuestra castaña amiga...jejejeje...si que Ron sufra!...vsite su carita de hoy! (bueno te la imaginaste)...pobre...primero lo dejan y después llega ese...espero que te haya gustado el cap y dejes un review...para decirme lo mal que estuvo el cap, vale?..cuídate mucho, un beso y hasta luego!...

**Celina: **wow!...se tarda tres horas en leer mis conatos de chaps...que bien que no los haga largos, vdd?...XDDDD... las 5 de la mañna, vay, niña...espero qe no hayas tenido clases . ...o que no te hayas desvelado mucho por mi culpa :) ...pues creeo que si rompieron...lo lamento...Y.Y...jejejejeje muchas quisieran ser la pelotes de elote Hermione Granger ...XDDD ...muchas gracias por leer y dejar un lindo review...cuídate mucho un beso enorme y un abrazo hasta Esapaña ...desde las lejanas tierras de México (Atlixco, Puebla...XDDD) ..take care, no olvides dejar review!...

**DrEaM-Kat ( Lady Katherine): **hola! Antes que nada gracias por los dos reviews! Que bueno que pudiste registrarte. (en cuanto pueda tratare de leer un ff tuyo, pero es que casi por tiempo no puedo entrar y casi siempre sólo toy hablando en el msn ¬.¬)...a mi me costo un pelin registrarme ...más por que no entendía lo que debía poner . ...ya me había registrado antes...pero como soy muy lista ...se me olvido la contraseña...¬.¬U...así que otra vez...XDDD...ok, rebobinemos a agradecerte por dejar review y muchas gracias, que linda en vdd que te guste mi pedazo de fic...-...espero este cap sea de tu agrado y puedas dejar rr un beso y cuídate ...

**Lucy-masl: **…….jejejejejee…..hermana mayor o menor?….si es mayor maldita, se aprovechan de las pequeñas!...y si no...que bien!...jejeje...se nota que soy la hermana menor...XDDDD...una hermana y un hmno antes que mua!...que bueno que al final te dejo utilizarla...me fascina que te guste mi ff...ojala puedas dejar r/r...no lo puse pronto sólo espero no te haya decepcionado...un beso y take care...

**Barel28: **…..de sois vos? (ya me dijiste, si es así mil disculpas, mis lagunas mentales..n)...visitaste México city?...jejejejeje...bueno como todo ay sus anomalías y no todos somos unas moneditas de oro...¬¬U...necesitas un buen de tiempo conocer en vdd a una persona (como siempre) y déjame decirte que muy pocos somos sencillitos y carismáticos ...jejeje...como dije si no me hecho porras yo, quién?...en vdd lamento hacerte o hacerlas esperar pero yo también me estreso al no saber que escribir . ..por favor no te mates!...jejejejeje...si, claro que es bruta...pero es como todas las mujeres de quien te tienes que enamorar no lo haces y el que te trata de la patada y no te quiero babeas y sufres por él!...no, no, no ...(ja, muy experimentada me oí...y déjame decirte que para nada:P)...en fin ya me fui por las ramas...gracias! que bueno que te guste y muchas gracias por dejar review! Si quiera pa decirme que estuvo pesimo el final o todo el chap...Nabiky trata de despistar al enemigo y olvidar contestar cuantos siglos de vida tiene ...ta bien...cuento con 19 años cumpliditos (el 22 de Enero)...¿vos?...bueno pequeña me despido porque ya se esta haciendo larga esta respuesta...un súper beso y cuídate mucho...espero nos estemos viendo pronto...ciao...

**Airam : **Hallo!….te gusto como metí a Viky? No sé a mi no, lo pude hacer mejor...pero me tardaria años por el time... ...oajala no te haya decepcionado, espero que lo que resta del cap, te haya gustado...y merezca que me dejes un review, siquiera para decirme la porqueria de chap que he hecho...dame una de "tus montones de ideas" que tienes, no?...necesito ayuda :S...trabajare en ello...bueno niña, te dejo, espero dejes review, cuídate mucho y nos vemos...por cierto, ya te mencione que yo también soy de México; Atlixco, Puebla para ser exactos...

**Sarah-keyko: **hola! Bienvenida...jjejejeje, vale te salvaste de probar la fuerza de mis puños . . . que bueno que te sentías pervertidilla XDD...así, por fin la pudiste leer...muchas gracias!...que linda, que bueno que te guste el fic...Y.Y...por otra parte, bueno ya metí a Viktor (si no adivinaste que era él., pues ya arruine la sorprise U)...la vdd no sé que hacer, nunca eh hecho una confrontación...así que veremos que pasa...¬.¬...¡muchas gracias!1 que linda! En vdd te agradezco que lo leas, que dejes review y que le hagas publicidad! Danke!...espero que te haya gustado el cap y merezca que me dejes un review...cuídate mucho, un beso...XDDD

**Shira y Becky: **...hi ...muchas gracias por perder tres horas de su día y leer mi fic...me hacen feliz XDDDD...no cren a Ron capaz de semejante canallada?...jejeje..pa ser honestas yo tampoco...pero la hermi si y pues la muy estúpida es así...XDDD...jejejjee...bueno dejenme decirles que he istalado para mi propia seguridad unos troles de caverna a la entrada de mi casa XDDD y unos cuantos tipejos de bichos más...(toy en proceso de volverla inmarcable) ...así que vosotras saben a lo que se atienen si vienen hasta aca...que aparte supongo estara muy lejos de su country...XDDDDD...spero que les guste el chap y merezca la pena dejar un r/r...bueno nenas un besoste y cuídense mucho ...

**Barby: **hi! Wow! La primera vez que entras, que bueno que no te decepcionaste!... Si, ay muy buen material de fic en esta pag...y créeme si te gusto mi intento de fic...los mejores te van a encantar (yo, por tiempo no entro mucho...así que solo sigo los que me recomiendan mis ciberfriends y son muy buenos...)...por otra parte regresamos al tema de mi fic... :D...muchas gracias...en vdd un orgullo y placer que te guste mi humilde fic ...(sabes, subí el primer cap a fanautores, pero se me olvido la contraseña ¬¬ y lo deje por la paz)...no, no soy argentina che :P...pero tengo amigas de allá que me pegan su forma de hablar ...soy 100 mexican people XDDD...tu sieres de argentina supongo, no?...bueno niña te dejo, nos estamos viendo espero que pronto, ojala el cap sea de tu agrado y dejes un lindo review...un besote...

**Brissa: **hola!...bueno, no actualice pronto sorry...muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta mi conato de fic ...en vdd espero que no te decepciones este cap y merezca que dejes un r/r vale?...un beso y cuídate...

**Toñy: **que feo...espero que ya este bien tu pc...mira que hace mucha falta...muchas gracias, que linda, que bueno que te guste mi fic...espero no te decepcione este chap y tu pc te permita dejar un review, vale? Cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo...

**Pame Weasley: **hallo!...si, muchas epnseamos lo mismo de la castaña ¬.¬U...lamento mucho hacerte esperar en vdd, pero como he dicho el cap no me sali, espero que la espera haya valido siquiera un poco... ;D...ojala te guste y dejes un lindo r/r...un abrazo un besote...see ya

**Marturri: **hola!…bienvenida! XDDDDD...muchas gracias!...vos hacer que se me suban los colores ala cara...que linda que te guste mi fic...muchas gracias...y espero que nos veamos en otro review...vale?...cuídate mucho, ojala te guste el cap...un beso y abrazo...

**LauWG: **hola!…oh, vamos, sólo lo dices por decir...XDD...me alegra mucho que te guste el fic... ..en vdd un honor...si, eres nueva...pero sumamente bienvenida!... ;)...espero que este cap igual sea de tu agrado y que puedas dejar un lindo review, vale?...bessotesss, cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo... espero que pronto...

**Xoxoxo**

Nabiky

...pa vosotros...XD ..nos leemos luego ...nanit...

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**_Dices que te olvido, y mientes en decir que me acuerdo de olvidarte, pues no hay alguna parte en que, como olvidado te presentes. . ._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - _**


	11. Rompiendo 1 regla d oro n l submarinismo

_**...·.·´¯·.·• No habrá sonido, ni palabra, ni frase, ni libro, ni ser, que describa lo que siento por ti. Sin embargo, tú lo entenderás..·.·´¯·.·•**_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si!!! no es un holograma mal hecho!!! es nabiky q se digno a escribir!!

Después de casi mas de un año he actualizado!!!!!!!

Si!!! Continuo mi fic!!!!!!

Una disculpa a todas a las q esta cosa les gusto y esperaban leer los demás capitulo, pero aquí estoy, mejor tarde (¬¬ muy muy muy tardeeeeeeee) que nunca, no creen?, bueno que les puedo decir, si no era una cosa era otra, momentos triste, momentos ocupados, momentos sin ganas de escribir, mi novio q quita mucho tiempo (q por cierto el martes 21 hacemos un año ¡¡ T amo Alan!! jeje),dspues d este comercial, en fin, momentos que no tiene caso que las aburra con su significado y xq pasaron, una disculpa ENORME y si todavía estoy en su agrado, las dejo leer este nuevo cap… ¡¡a leer!!!!! Espero les guste y no hayan esperado en vano!!

Nos leemos al final…

vamos, vamos a LEER!!!

**Para mi amiguita Lil Granger que casi casi se viene a mi tierra para obligarme a escribir o manda a Hedwig para picarme hasta q escribiera algo jejee….espero q te guste linda, ves como no t estaba tomando el pelo, si estaba pensando terminarlo!!! Un besoy un super abrazo, no olvides dejar RR eh!!! Cuidate mucho, un saludo a el salvador!!! **

**ESE HOMBRE WEASLEY!**

**By: Nabiky Potter 8**

**Cap 11 .- Rompiendo una regla de oro en el submarinismo **

En la calle, el calor de agosto le golpeó. Tenia que escapar, tenía que volver a lo único que jamás le decepcionaba. En esos momentos, Ron no estaba en condiciones de aceptar un trabajo, seria casi suicida y no merecía la pena morir por Hermione mucho menos ahorita, después de lo que le acababa de decir, no lo podía creer!!. Sin embargo, había un lugar en la costa oeste de la isla donde el aire era puro y el coral negro tenia fama de ser de los mejores en el mundo. . . y también tenia un amigo que llevaba semanas pidiéndole que le acompañase para filmarlo. Había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Tenia que poner tierra de por medio después de haber afrontado el pasado y presente de hermione y como ella. . . en fin. Era el momento de hacer otras cosas. Avanzar. O de a perdis estar ocupado para no pensar. . .

. — ¿Te importaría quedarte solo durante unos días?—le pregunto Ron a Collin aquella noche—Draco esta apunto de que la manden a casa y necesita ayuda para eliminar a los cachorros.

. —Claro que no me importa. Además, me servirá de practica—contesto Collin.

Al acercarse a la nevera para sacar una cerveza, Ron se detuvo, había notado algo extraño en el tono de voz de Collin.

. —Ha pasado algo de lo que yo no me haya enterado?

. —Nada que no pueda esperar un par de días. Vamos, vete y diviértete, y ten cuidado.

. —Siempre lo tengo. Aunque en este viaje no hay riesgos, nada de exóticos gases ni sorpresas desagradables a una profundidad de cien metros. No, sólo agua clara, una vida marina sin contaminar y una profundidad perfectamente segura. Será un cambio agradable.

**ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº **

Hermione recibió un duro golpe cuando, tres días después, Luna la llevo corriendo a la sala de recreo de los empleados de la compañía donde estaban dando las noticias por la televisión.

"considerado un héroe, el señor weasley siempre ha reconocido el riesgo que implica su profesión, pero es muy poco probable que imaginase que el desafortunado accidente pudiera ocurrirle aquí, en las aguas que mejor conocía. En resumen, Ronald Weasley, submarinista de salvamento de reputación internacional, esta luchando por su vida tras un accidente en las aguas de la costa de Vancouver. Se darán mas noticias, según se vayan recibiendo, en los siguientes boletines."

. —Debe tratarse de un error—dijo hermione con los ojos fijos en el televisor—Debe tratarse de otro hombre con el mismo nombre.

Pero las fotografías que habían mostrado no dejaban lugar a dudas.

. —No se trata de ningún error, hermione. Es nuestro Ron—contesto Luna con voz apagada—Al principio del reportaje, han dicho que lo han trasportado en helicóptero al hospital esta mañana. ¿Vas a ir a verlo?

. —Sí. . . si.

. —En ese caso, voy a pedirte un taxi por teléfono.

. —Tengo que cancelar las citas de. . .

. —Eso es parte de mi trabajo, Hermione, no del tuyo. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es marcharte corriendo al hospital, Ron te necesita a su lado.

Desgraciadamente, no todo el mundo era de esa opinión cuando hermione llego a la unidad donde tenían a Ron.

. —Es usted familiar?—pregunto la enfermera que había detrás de la mesa de recepción.

. —Soy una persona muy. . . muy cercana a él.

. —Me temo que no es lo mismo.

Hermione tenía la boca seca y se pregunto por que no se le había rasgado la piel de los labios.

. —Por favor¿podría decirme al menos si. . . si él. . .?

. —Lo siento, pero no puedo darle esa información—respondió la enfermera con una mezcla de compasión y firmeza—Sin embargo, tengo entendido que va a haber otro comunicado de prensa esta tarde. Hasta entonces, le sugiero que se vaya a casa, aquí no va a hacer nada.

. —No. No, puedo marcharme. No puedo, tengo que decirle que. . .

Hermione se mordió los labios con desesperación. Se volvería loca si no conseguía volverlo a ver, decirle que lo amaba y que lo amaría siempre a pesar de lo que le había hecho a ella para proteger a su familia.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y Collin entro acompañado de una mujer muy guapa.

. —Hermione!—exclamo Collin—Como has llegado tan pronto? Acabo de llamarte a la oficina.

. —Me he enterado por la televisión.

Collin asintió y le tomo una mano.

. —Escucha, siento mucho no haberte llamado antes, pero. . .

. —Va a morir, Collin?

. —Dios mió, no, espero que no!! Lo último que me han dicho es qué estaba aguantando. Oye, ésta es Ginny, mi madre y la hermana de Ron.

¡Ginny, la mujer que llamo por teléfono. . .!

. —Encantada—dijo Hermione a punto de echarse a llorar—Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano

. —Gracias—Ginny la miro con curiosidad—Hace mucho que conoces a Ron? No recuerdo haberle oído mencionarte.

. —No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero hemos. . . intimado bastante y necesito saber como esta.

Con gesto cansado, ginny se sujeto unas hebras de pelo que se le habían salido del moño.

. —Que te ponga Collin al corriente mientras yo voy por unos cafés. No se ustedes dos, pero yo necesito una dosis de cafeína.

Hermione espero hasta quedarse a solas con Collin.

. —Collin, tengo que verlo.

La enfermera la oyó e, inmediatamente, le dijo lo que pensaba.

. —Eso es imposible. En esta unidad, no están permitidas las visitas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Incluso con la autorización de la familia, lo único que podría hacer es esperar pacientemente hasta que le trasladen a una habitación cuando haya pasado el peligro, lo que no es probable que ocurra hasta dentro de cuatro horas como mínimo.

La puerta del pasillo volvió a abrirse y la enfermera volvió su atención inmediatamente hacia el recién llegado

.—Oh, me alegra que hayan podido localizarle, doctor.

.—Se trata de un submarinista con un grave problema de descompresión¿verdad¿lo tienen en la cámara?

.—Si, el paciente esta en la cámara, pero. . . –la enfermera lanzo una fugaz mirada a Hermione y a Collin y, bajando la voz, dio al medico una información que, evidentemente, no quería que ellos oyesen.

Sin embargo, hermione tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que tratar de enterarse de lo que decía.

.—Alan!—exclamo acercándose apresuradamente a su cuñado.

Lee se dio media vuelta al oír aquella voz, su expresión mostraba sorpresa.

.—Que estas haciendo aquí, hermione?

Varias veces, Hermione se había preguntado, si la ocasión se presentaba, como iba a explicarle a su familia la relación que tenia con Ron. Jamás habría imaginado que iba a decir:

.—Tienen ahí al hombre con quien voy a casarme y no me dejan verlo. ¡¡Diles que me dejen,Alan!!

.—El hombre con el que vas a casarte? El que vimos en la fiesta. . .

.—Si.

.—Dios mio, no tenia ni idea!—Le puso un brazo en le hombro y la guió hacías una puerta el otro extremo del pasillo—Señora Holloway, yo asumo la responsabilidad. Es mi cuñada.

.—Por supuesto—aunque la enfermera no pudo disimular su disgusto.

.—Quiero que sepas que lo único que vas a poder hacer es verlo a través de una portilla—le advertía mientras la llevaba a una habitación en la que en el centro, había algo que se parecía a un submarino—Si esta consciente, te oirá cuando le hables por el interfono, pero no podrás tocarle ni nada de eso. Para que lo entiendas, esta en una cámara de alta presión que sirve para aumentar el volumen de oxigeno en la sangre.

.—Que es lo que le ha pasado?—susurro HErmione aterrorizada y avergonzada de si misma.

Cegada por una mezcla de cobardía y snobismo, se había negado a interesarse por el trabajo de Ron creyendo que, cuanto menos supiera, mas fácil le resultaría controlar sus sentimientos por el y, por tanto, evitar otra equivocación tan desastrosa como Víctor

¡¡Como si se parecieran! Eran dos polos opuestos. . . bien, ahora estaba viviendo su castigo, sumergida en su sentimiento de culpa.

.—Estaba buceando y salio demasiado rápido a la superficie—dijo Alan leyendo el papel que le dieron con el diagnostico—Estaba sumergido a unos veinticinco metros de profundidad y subió a la superficie sin hacer la descompresión, lo que le ha provocado una embolia.

.—Embolia?—el terror se le agarró al corazón—Podría ser fatal?

.—Es posible, pero no probable. En este tipo de accidentes, el fallecimiento suele ocurrir cuando no se rescata a tiempo a la victima y se la trata rápidamente. Pero el helicóptero lo recogió muy pronto, esperemos. Yo diría, con temor a equivocarme que tiene muchas probabilidades de salir. En esa cámara, esta a la misma presión que cuando estaba buceando. Continuará ahí dentro hasta que se reduzca la presión a un nivel normal.

.—Y tú¿vas a meterte en. . . esa cosa?

.—No. A menos que sea necesario, las enfermeras son quienes manejan la presión.—le indico una de las puertas.—ahí lo tienes hermione. Desgraciadamente, parece estar inconsciente, así que no podrás hablarle.

Hasta ese momento, Hermione había conseguido mantener la calma relativa. Nadie habría supuesto el miedo y la ciega angustia que se habían apoderado de ella. Nadie habría supuesto que estaba a punto de perder la razón, que dar un solo paso le resultaba un esfuerzo hercúleo. Y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que se acerco a la portilla y vio el interior de la cámara.

Ron estaba tumbado en una cama, una sabana cubría su fuerte y maravilloso cuerpo. Tenía tubos introducidos en la garganta, cables por el pecho y agujas, conectadas a tubos, en los brazos. El personal que había dentro, con él, charlaba como si tal cosa, como si fuera otro caso más.

Fue entonces cuando hermione se desintegro, y no lo hizo silenciosa y discretamente. Rompió en sollozos y grito:

.—OH, por favor, por favor, dios mío¡Dios mío, por favor!

.—Sáquenla de aquí—ordeno su cuñado—Llévensela de aquí ahora mismo.

.—Sì—dijo alguien—Vamos, querida.

.—No!!

Aquella no era la fría y controladora Hermione Granger que su cuñado conocía ni la profesional abogada que trataba con gente como Harry Potter. No, era una criatura atormentada al borde de la histeria la que se negaba a salir de allí. Sin embargo, una firmes manos la agarraron y la sacaron de la habitación, separándola del inerte cuerpo al que amaba.

.—Tome, beba esto—dijo la enfermera de recepción—Este es el motivo por el que no permitimos la entrada a nadie en la unidad..dijo la enfermera con resignación—Ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para tener que tratar a novias histéricas.

.—Lo siento—dijo Hermione algo mas tranquila—No estaba preparada para verlo. . . así.

.—Claro que no—continuo la enfermera—Pero le aseguro que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que el señor Weasley no muera. Y ahora, háganos un favor a los demás tanto como a si misma, no vuelva a recurrir a familiares para que le dejen entrar otra vez. Su novio saldrá si todo sale como lo planeamos mañana y puede que se le permita visitarle unos minutos, y si pasa algo grave, los tendremos informados.

.—Hermione?—Collin se agacho delante de ella y le tomo la mano—Estoy seguro de que no has almorzado. Venga, vente con mi madre y conmigo a comer algo.

.—No—respondió ella—Y si le pasa algo a Ron mientras estamos afuera?

.—Tengo un teléfono celular en el coche—le dijo Ginny—Le daremos el numero a la enfermera para que nos llame si hay alguna novedad. Collin tiene razón, te sentara bien comer algo, y a nosotros también.

La llevaron a un café especializado en comida vegetariana que había en esa misma calle un poco mas abajo.

.—Esta bien, contadme como ha ocurrido el accidente—dijo Hermione

.—Ron había ido a la costa oeste de Vancouver de la isla a filmar una formación de coral negro—comenzó a decir Collin—Bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sabias.

.—No exactamente—Hermione apretó los parpados para contener mas lagrimas—La verdad es que no he hablado con el desde el lunes y el no me lo menciono.

Si Collin estaba sorprendido, no dio muestras de ello.

.—Bueno, hacia tiempo que quería ir allí. Un viejo amigo suyo y un buen submarinista, y Ron tenían pensado hacerlo hacia tiempo. Iban a hacer una sumersión de descompresión planificada a unos ochenta metros, una profundidad perfectamente segura y normal.

.—Un momento¿Qué es una sumersión de descompresión planificada?

.—No lo sabes?—esta vez, Collin si mostró sorpresa—Perdona, creía que mi tío te había hablado de su trabajo.

.—No—Hermione estaba avergonzada de su ignorancia respecto a la vida del hombre al que decía que amaba—Sé muy poco sobre él, excepto que es valiente, fuerte y bueno. Y que lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

.—Eso es lo que cuenta, hermione

.—Pero tengo que saber más, comprender. . .

.—De acuerdo. Veras, Ron es uno de los mejores submarinistas de salvamento del mundo. Imagino que mi tío suponía que eso ya lo sabias y, por eso, no te ha hablado de su trabajo.

Para mayor vergüenza de hermione, la única que había hecho suposiciones era ella, y equivocadas.

.—Submarinista de salvamento?

.—Sí. Le llaman cuando ocurre un desastre en el mar; como, por ejemplo, cuando se hunde un petrolero y el petróleo se sale. Ron es el que baja y cierra el agujero. Un trabajo entretenido ¿verdad?

.—Parece peligroso.

.—Y lo es, mucho. Se requiere mucha experiencia y unos nervios de acero.

.—Y que ha pasado esta vez¿no has dicho que era seguro?

.—Sí, y no era trabajo, eran casi unas vacaciones con un amigo. Al parecer, por lo que hemos oído, esta mañana había bajado con las botellas de oxigeno haciendo la descompresión cuando volvió a la superficie, para evitar una aeroembolia.

.—Pero le ha dado una¿Qué salio mal?

.—Que en menos de una hora se sumergió otra vez, lo que es peligrosísimo.

.—Pero Ron debía saberlo.

.—Sì, lo sabia. Supongo que Ron pensó que no tenia alternativa.

.—Por qué no¿por que iba a querer arriesgar su vida así?

.—Porque, por la radio del barco, se enteraron que a unos tres kilómetros había zozobrado otro barco pequeño y fueron para ayudar. No se exactamente como ocurrió. La cosa es que el barco se había hundido con el casco dado la vuelta. El capitán y su mujer habían logrado escapar, pero su hijo, un niño de dieciocho meses, se había quedado atrapado en la cabina y no habían podido rescatarle. Por suerte el niño llevaba puesto el chaleco salvavidas y la pareja tenia la esperanza de que hubiera suficiente aire allí dentro como para que siguiera vivo hasta que un submarinista bajara a rescatarlo.

.—Y Ron se ofreció voluntario—Hermione tenia las mejillas llenas de lagrimas—Es lo que mejor se le da, rescatar a bebes¿verdad?

.—Entre otras cosas. El problema es que le costo mas tiempo del que esperaba entrar en el barco y encontrar al niño. Cuando lo consiguió, no tenia tiempo para hacer la descompresión; si lo hacia, el niño se habría ahogado antes de llegar a la superficie. Por eso rompió una regla de oro en el submarinismo y subió en cuestión de segundos. Y ahora esta pagándolo.

Las lagrimas empañaban la visión de hermione, pero oyó la quebrada respiración de Ginny y oyó la angustia de Collin en su voz, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en su dolor.

.—Lo que no sé es por qué se marcho con tanta prisa a hacer esa maldita filmacion—murmuro Collin—dijo algo de que necesitaba un cambio.

.—Necesitaba alejarse de mi—admitió Hermione con voz entrecortada—Yo tengo la culpa de que este así.

Ginny se sonó la nariz.

.—Tonterías!! Puede que tú y el cabezota de mi hermano hayáis discutido, pero ese no es el motivo de que se vida este en peligro. Habría hecho lo mismo en cualquier circunstancia, independientemente de los altibajos de su vida personal. Ron jamás se aparta de nadie cuando se le necesita. Hazme caso, Hermione, lo conozco muy bien.

.—Mi madre tiene razón Hermione—Collin asintió—Por que dices que tu tienes la culpa?

.—Ron me convenció para ir con el a San Francisco a pasar el fin de semana. Después, el lunes para ser exactos, me entere de que lo había hecho apropósito para que yo no estuviera aquí y pudiera interceptar un plan que el tenia para. . . para una cliente mía.

.—Te refieres a Evelyn?

Hermione suspiro.

.—Sí. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, Collin, pero Ron contrato a un investigador privado que ha sorprendido a Evelyn intentando vender a tu hija en el mercado negro y . . .

.—Hermione, Ron no contacto al investigador privado—interrumpió Collin—lo hicimos mi madre y yo. Siento haber causado problemas entre ustedes pero no me quedaba mas remedio.

.—Es verdad, hermione—confirmo Ginny—El investigador privado en cuestión es mi jefe, y te aseguro que Ron no tenia ni idea.

.—Que lo contrataron ustedes?—dijo hermione atónita—Y yo supuse que me había engañado. Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de que se explicara. Simplemente, le eche la culpa y. . . ¡Dios mió, jamás podré volver a mirarle a la cara!!

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono celular de Ginny sonó.

**ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº ºESE HOMBRE WEASLEYº **

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chin!! Soy cruel por dejarlo ahì precisamente?...les dejo un adelanto?... ' tras unos momentos Ginny aununciò:' servidas!!...jejejee sorry, pero lo que pasa es q n se va a pasar la vdd, asì q para q les digo cosas y después no entren no creen?...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…Muy bien, es hora de los tomatasos ¿?...espero les haya gustado si quiera un poquito, a mi no me desagrado, se que esperaban la pelea de "super cejas" XDDD Vs Roncito pero en el prox cap si es que Ron sobrevive , os lo prometo bajo pena de muerte que la tendràn!!! Y si no pos tratare de que ha la pelos de elote le carcoma la conciencia y el sentimiento de culpa cañonsisimo!! (para las q no estan acostumbradas a mis modismos mexicanos, eso es, muchisisimo..)… creo q el siguiente sera el ultim cap o el penultimo si bien me va… pero eso si os lo prometo q TRATARE q para principios del otro año (antes de mi cumple) tengan el nuevo cap ¿les late?...DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR PARA VER SI LO CONTINUO O NO IGUAL Y YA NADIE SE ACUERDA DE ESTE FIC…UN BESO Y RECUERDEN CARPEM DIEM!!!! Oh y fueron 8 hojas en Word eh!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Un beso y un abrazo a TODAS las que leyeron mi nuevo cap (y a las q no me hayan insultado ni a mi ni a mi madre XDD por tardar tanto) muchas gracias por leerme y un agradecimiento especial a:

Atenea

Celina

Ophelia Dakker

Laila

Airam

Arwen

Eyvie HP

Trinity

Lil Granger

Brissa

Becky

Sarah-keyko

Cervatilla

Dream-kat

Lauwg

Rocio

Ginevra-Malfoy17

Amor-odio

Makita-green

Barel28

Marce

Andrea

Lilo-weasley

Conny-B

Lipi weasley

Hermiopotterforever

Gualex

Mara

Faith.theBloody

…. (jejeje)

DanaxWeasley

Y por supuesto a mi amigisisisisisisma Blackis Girl!!!!! Amiga consu!!! Espero q te guste y xq no respondiste mi mail, eh? Jejejeje..un super beso y un super abrazo Money, cuidate mucho nena, besos

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POOOORRRRRRRRRRR FAVOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!

**_...·.·´¯·.·•Si te dijera que te amo mucho estaría mientiendo; si te dijera que te amo demasiado también estaría mintiendo, pero si te dijera que no es posible decir cuanto te amo te estaría diciendo la verdad, porque diciéndo que tanto te quiero, mucho o demasiado, me estaría poniendo un límite...·.·´¯·.·•_**


End file.
